Quem poderia imaginar isto
by Wiccanmimi
Summary: Quinn sumiu por dois anos depois do fatídico acidente de carro... Elas acabam se reencontrando e revelando seus sentimentos uma para outra. FABERRY
1. Chapter 1

Quem poderia imaginar isto?

Glee não pertence a mim e não tenho intenção nenhuma de violar leis, regras. Mas há nessa história personagens criadas por mim. E claro, há personagens de séries e/ou filmes mas também sem intenção nenhuma de violar direitos autorais ou qualquer outra coisa. Eu só tenha a intenção de divertir. Eu espero que gostem.

Casais: Quinn/Rachel, Brittany/Santana.

É o primeiro fanfiction que escrevo da Série Glee e do ainda não casal Quinn e Rachel. Na série elas começaram como inimigas, agora na atual temporada (3ª) elas são do tipo amigas, mas Quinn tem mostrado sentir sentimentos amorosos por Rachel. Apesar de que a Rachel também sente algo, claro. Eu acredito que não deixam elas terem um relacionamento amoroso na série por terem gays de mais por lá. Mas a química que as atrizes têm... Faz o trabalho todo.

Resumo: Quinn sumiu depois que ela melhorou do acidente sofrido no capítulo 3X14 On my way. Quinn estava lendo a mensagem que Rachel tinha escrito e estava escrevendo para ela justamente isto: "on my way". E bem... depois que ela melhorou então... Ela sumiu por dois anos... Elas acabam se reencontrando e revelando seus sentimentos uma para outra.

Capítulo 1: Quinn Fabray.

Quinn Fabray tinha 19 anos, mas apesar da pouca idade, tinha passado por muitas coisas. Com apenas 16 anos ficou grávida de um encontro com Puck em uma noite do qual ela tenta esquecer de toda forma. 9 meses depois ela teve Beth e deu para a mãe de Rachel em adoção. Ela foi expulsa de casa pelos seus pais que ao invés de apoia-la, a expulsaram de casa.

Ela sempre amou Rachel em segredo, mas sempre escondeu esse sentimento a 7 chaves. Sua família era totalmente contra a não somente a gays, mas tudo que a sua religião achava errado. Seus pais viviam dizendo que ela era pecadora e que ela ia direto ao inferno.

Então ao invés de aceitar esse sentimento maravilhoso que ela tinha pela pequena diva, ela negou por medo, claro, e fez a única coisa que ela imaginou ser capaz... Ela a maltratava fisicamente e moralmente... E depois ficava se sentindo culpada por ver o grande amor da vida dela sendo humilhada por todos.

Quinn era chefe de torcida e a garota mais popular da escola. Todos a rodeavam... E morriam de medo dela. Ela vivia se escondendo de si mesma nessa máscara que ela tinha criado para ela. E claro, ela namorava vários jogadores para manter a sua máscara, sua pose, mas por dentro era algo completamente diferente... Ela só não podia deixar que ninguém soubesse e/ou conhecesse a verdadeira Lucy Quinn Fabray.

Apesar de que ela sabia muito bem que a única pessoa que a conhecia era Rachel. Ela conhecia ser indiferente com quase todo mundo, mas com Rachel ela não conseguia. Simplesmente não conseguia. A morena sempre via além, era como se ela pudesse enxergar a alma da loira. E isso sempre assustou a Quinn.

Apesar de todo o maltrato sofrido sempre deu a volta por cima e seguia em frente. E era sempre a primeira a ajudar quem precisasse dela. Não importa quem. Ela sempre era a primeira a dar um apoio. E ela sempre quis ser amiga da chefe de torcida, mas o medo da loira sempre falou mais alto.

Até o dia em que ela viu que era tarde de mais. Finn Hudson, seu ex namorado pediu Rachel (a menina dela) em casamento. Ela se roia de tanto ciúmes. Ela sabia que tinha que deixar o seu medo de lado e tentar conquistar a mulher que ela sempre amou.

Então no dia do terrível acidente, quando ela viu Rachel cantando ela ficou imaginando a morena cantando aquela música para ela, para elas duas. E mais uma vez, ficou morrendo de ciúmes daquele babaca que não significou nada para ela. Então ela deixou a precaução de lado e perguntou para a sua menina se ela tinha cantado aquela música só para Finn. E como Rachel ficou calada... E quem cala consente... Bem, ela precisou falar que não iria ficar perto para ver Rachel estragar a vida dela se casando com Finn.

Quando as duas se abraçaram era como um castigo para Quinn. Ela sabia que estava sendo uma amiga terrível... Mas essa era a mulher da vida dela. Ela estava sendo egoísta, mas no fim ela voltou atrás e disse que ela só queria a felicidade da morena. E bem, isso não era uma mentira completa! Ela queria a pequena diva fosse feliz, e muito... Mas com ela.

Quinn sabia que tinha que tomar medidas mais drásticas. Ela sabia que ela teria que parar aquele casamento de qualquer forma. Mesmo que ela tivesse que deixar de lado a pose de superioridade dela na frente de todo mundo. E pela primeira vez, ela não se importou com isso. Ela queria Rachel e ela a teria de qualquer jeito. Afinal os Fabrays sempre tem aquilo que eles desejam. Pelo menos, foi isso que ela ouviu a vida inteira dela. E ela seria uma completa idiota se ela deixasse a morena se casar com aquele idiota.

Mas isso era algo que ela não deixaria acontecer. Ela pegou a chave do carro dela e foi em direção da igreja, mesmo sabendo que ela poderia chegar tarde demais. Só de pensar em ver seu grande amor casada com Finn a fazia ficar enojada. Mas ela se segurou e seguiu em frente. Quando ela estava no caminho, ela viu que tinha 2 mensagens para ela.

Era Rachel pedindo para ela se apressar. E perguntando onde ela estava. Aquilo mexeu com ela de tal maneira que ela ao invés de seguir em frente, dirigindo até a igreja, ela respondeu dizendo que ela estava no caminho.

Ela estava tão entretida ao escrever que não viu o caminhão a sua frente até que foi tarde demais. Ela foi atingida por esse caminhão e desmaiou. E quando acordou finalmente, ela estava deitada no hospital.

'Oh meu Deus. Perdi a mulher que eu amo. Ela provavelmente casou com o Finn. Se ela soubesse o quanto a amo... Mas o que adianta isso agora? Eu estou deitada nessa cama e provavelmente ficarei por aqui por um bom tempo. Eu não estou sentindo minha perna. Como eu irei superar tudo isso? Como vou poder olhar para ela agora? Vendo com aquele cara? Oh meu Deus, eu preferia ter morrido. Não doeria tanto quanto agora. Sim, eu estou com dor física, mas a dor que estou sentindo em meu peito, em meu coração é muito maior que tudo isso.'

'Eu não quero que as pessoas sentem pena de mim. Eu posso não estar sentindo as minhas pernas, mas não sou uma inválida. O que eu devo fazer? Como eu devo agir nesse momento? Rachel tem um coração de ouro. Se ela me ver assim, ela sentirá pena de mim. E isso eu não quero. Eu não quero pena... Eu quero é ser amada... Ah se eu tivesse sido um pouco diferente, eu poderia estar no lugar de Finn e estar casando com a Rachel... É tudo o que eu quero e sonhei... Ser a senhora Lucy Quinn Fabray Berry. Sua tonta, idiota... Agora é tarde demais.' Ela pensou em prantos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: O reencontro.

Quinn Fabray a antiga líder de torcida estava assistindo sua aula de canto, quando vê sua ex colega de colégio, Rachel Berry entrando na sala de aula.

'O que Rachel está fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que ela estivesse em Nova York cantando em alguma peça de teatro na Broadway ou algo parecido'. Quinn pensou rapidamente.

"É... Desculpa por eu atrapalhar a aula, mas eu sou nova por aqui... Eu sinto muito por isso. Eu acabei de me matricular". Rachel disse toda tímida e sem graça.

"Tudo bem. Eu só espero que isso não se repita mocinha. Eu posso saber o seu nome? Lucas Benson perguntou a sua mais nova aluna.

"Ah sim. Claro. Meu nome é Rachel Berry". Ela disse ainda tímida.

'Oh, ela continua linda. E seu estilo de roupa melhorou bastante. Ela está se vestindo bem melhor e realçando toda a beleza que ela guardava a 7 chaves. Ah, quem eu estou enganando? Ela sempre foi linda... Berry? Espera aí... Ela não se casou com o Finn ou qualquer outro babaca? Acalma-se Fabray. Não é porque ela está usando o nome dela de solteira que ela não esteja casada... Ou talvez seja o nome artístico dela. Mas porque você está pensando nisso? Você não tem nada a ver com isso. Pare de sonhar acordada. Você mesmo disse a ela que vocês eram tipo amigas, antes do teu acidente e de você sair de Lima com vergonha e não querendo que ninguém tivesse pena de você há dois anos atrás'. Quinn estava tão entretida que nem percebeu Rachel acenando para ela.

'Além é claro, de você não querer ver a mulher da tua vida casada com aquele panaca. Fazer o que se a mulher que você ama não te ama de volta? Eu quis tudo, menos pena ou sentimento de culpa por parte dela. O que foi provavelmente impossível. Ela realmente deve ter se sentido muito culpada pelo acidente que cometi. Afinal, que tem que se sentir culpada aqui sou eu e não ela. Foi por minha causa que sua infância e juventude foi um inferno'. Isso fez a ex chefe de torcida suspirar e bufar. Só então ela percebeu que a morena estava olhando para ela.

"Eu sinto muito Quinn, mas como você é a única sem parceiro, eu acho que terei que por a sua nova colega de classe contigo. Isto é, se você não se importar, claro". Ele disse meio preocupado. Ele sabia da história de Quinn Fabray, como má ela pode ser com quem ela acha que é perdedor.

"É claro que eu não me importo. Eu conheço a Rachel por muitos anos. Vai ser bom rever alguém dos velhos tempos, não Rachel?" Ela disse brincando, mas piscou para Rachel meio que inconsciente.

"Para mim está bem também professor. Eu não importo não". Ela disse enquanto pensava... 'Ela piscou para mim? Depois de ficar 2 anos sem dar notícias ou dizer como estava... Ela só pode estar brincando comigo. Eu pensei que ela gostasse de mim. Bem as últimas vezes que nós nos falamos deu a entender isso. Ela parecia não querer que eu casasse com o Finn. E bem... Quando ela perguntou se eu tinha cantado só para ele, ela parecia estar com ciúmes. Ah como eu sou idiota. Talvez ela estivesse com ciúmes do Finn e não de mim. Senão ela não teria fugido de mim'. A cantora pensou bem chateada.

Nesse momento, Quinn percebeu o quanto a morena parecia estar chateada com ela. Ela engoliu seco e resolveu fazer alguma coisa. 'Ela não vai fazer nada que te machuque fisicamente Quinn. Também se ela fizer, você bem que merece depois de tudo o que fez ela passar'. Ela pensou sentindo bem nervosa.

"Olá Rachel. Que mundo pequeno não? E eu pensando que você estivesse em algum grande show da Broadway com aquele panaca do Finn... Ou melhor com o teu marido". Ela tentou fazer uma brincadeira com a diva, mas falhou horrores.

Rachel percebeu o nervoso de sua colega e de repente a raiva que ela estava sentindo esse tempo todo diminuiu um pouco. Ela ainda tinha muita raiva, magoa e ressentimento da loira, mas ao ver o ciúmes no olhar dela, a surpreendeu totalmente, mas nem por isso a fez desistir de falar uma coisa ou outra a ex-chefe de torcida.

"Sim Quinn. O mundo é pequeno mesmo. Eu não fui a Broadway e nem me casei com o Finn. Não que isso seja da sua conta. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu você ainda foi tão covarde ao ponto de largar tudo sem um adeus. E a idiota aqui achando que éramos amigas ou tipo de... Eu me sentindo culpada pelo seu acidente. Meu Deus, como eu sou burra. Eu sempre fui um estorvo para você... Ou um brinquedo. Nada mais que isso. Por que tanto ódio por mim Lucy Quinn Fabray? O que eu te fiz para merecer tanto ódio? Sempre foi assim né. Desde o primeiro dia em que nos conhecemos". Rachel disse em uma explosão colocando na mesa tudo o que estava preso em seu coração. Ela achou melhor não olhar para os olhos de Quinn neste momento porque ela não queria se afundar mais do que ela estava.

"O que? Como? Rachel... Rach. Eu nunca te odiei e com certeza eu não te odeio. Muito pelo contrário. Você está maluca? Como você pode dizer ou até pensar uma coisa dessas. Eu fugi, larguei tudo, mas não foi por não gostar de você. Como você pôde pensar isso? Foi justamente o contrário. Eu te amo Rachel e eu sempre te amei". Ela disse em uma explosão também. E olhou para a menina menor que estava surpresa com a confissão dela.

"Você me ama, Quinn? De verdade, mesmo? Pois eu não acredito. Pois quem ama não abandona assim dessa forma... Okay, vamos fazer isso de outra forma... Quinn, o que você pensaria se estivesse no meu lugar? Eu quero entender tudo o que se passou, mas eu não consigo. Mas eu acho que aqui não é o lugar né. A morena disse olhando para os lados e vendo que as pessoas ao redor pararam de fazer o trabalho exposto pelo professor para olhar para elas.

"E daí que elas estão olhando, Rach? Nós precisamos conversar. Nós não estamos gritando ou algo parecido. Eu não sou mais aquela garota que você conheceu, mas se eu precisar agir como eu fazia na escola, para eu poder conversar com você... Assim seja. Esse não é o melhor lugar para nós conversarmos mesmo, mas nós vamos ter se quisermos ser sincera uma com a outra e seguirmos em frente". Quinn disse toda chateada.

"Quem é você? E o que você fez com a Quinn que eu conhecia? Se fosse alguns anos atrás você já teria feito esse pessoal voltar a fazer o trabalho delas sem ao menos lançar um olhar para nós novamente". Rachel disse por entre os dentes.

"Eu sofri um acidente e quase morri, Rach... Quando eu estava indo até a igreja e te impedir de casar com aquele babaca. Sim, eu te amo, Rach... E eu sempre te amei. Depois do acidente eu estava com medo novamente e muito triste por ter sido tão cruel com a única pessoa que me conhecia de verdade. A verdadeira Lucy Quinn Fabray e não a garota que eu fingia ser... Eu tive muita inveja Rach...". A loira disse tentando controlar as lágrimas de caírem em seu rosto.

Rachel estava perplexa, confusa, mas ela sabia que de alguma forma Quinn estava sendo sincera. Afinal, ela sabia ler Quinn como ninguém.

"Inveja? Inveja do que ou de quem? Conte para mim, Quinn". A morena disse em um sussurro e não conseguiu controlar a sua mão. Quando viu, ela já tinha tocado o rosto da ex-chefe de torcida com carinho.

"Como do que ou de quem... Do Finn, lógico. Afinal ele estava casando com a mulher que eu sempre amei, a mulher que eu desprezei e tratei mal por todos estes anos por ter medo dos meus próprios sentimentos. Meus pais sempre me falaram que eu era um monstro, uma aberração, mesmo antes de eu ficar grávida e ser expulsa de casa. Eu sinto muito, Rach... Por tudo o que eu te fiz passar, sofrer... Mas eu vivi em negação por tanto tempo... Por achar que eu não merecia ser feliz e ser amada... Afinal foi isso o que meus pais sempre disseram". A loira disse tentando controlar o seu soluço.

"Mas que droga Quinn. Me desculpa falar dessa maneira, mas seus pais que são monstros. Como eles puderam fazer isso contigo por tantos anos. Você não é um monstro e nunca foi. Você é apenas você... Lucy Quinn Fabray... Eu posso ter dois pais, mas eles nunca me trataram dessa forma. Meu Deus, Quinn. Eu imagino o que você passou por todos esses anos... Por que você não me disse isso antes? Você estava em negação, ok, mas... Você estava indo atrás de mim para parar o meu casamento... segundo o que você acabou de me dizer... Por que você não me disse naquela época, ou porque você não continuou depois que você saiu do hospital? Por que?" Rachel ainda estava confusa e precisava de algumas respostas.

"Porque eu não queria a sua pena. Depois de tudo o que a gente passou... Eu não queria ver você ao meu lado por pena ou culpa. Eu não quis isto Rach... E eu não quis ver você com ele... Só de pensar nisso me causa náuseas, eu não suporto a ideia de te ver com outra pessoa além de mim. Sim, Rach... Esta é a verdade. Toda verdade do que se passou na época daquele acidente. Eu sou uma burra, idiota e egoísta... Eu sei disso... Droga...". Ela disse já não aguentando mais segurar as lágrimas.

"Não fale assim Quinn... Você não é burra e nem idiota... Apenas uma mulher que por não ter ajuda de ninguém estava confusa, só isso". A musa disse em um sussurro, mas Quinn a escutou e se sentiu um pouco melhor, pelas palavras da morena.

Nesse momento, ambas foram surpreendidas pelo professor que decidiu interferir antes que fosse tarde demais.

"Eu sinto muito meninas, mas eu não deixei uma canção triste para vocês estudarem. O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou um pouco confuso.

"Ah, professor. Eu sei que não era uma canção triste, mas ela é romântica não? I'm yours de Jason Mraz. Ela é uma canção onde o rapaz com esperança, abrir seu coração, dizendo para o seu amor, que ele era dela... E que essa pessoa abrisse o coração dela e sentir o amor que eles sentiam não? E bem... A minha parceira lembrou de um fato do passado. Só isso. E como eu conheço a história, eu fui pontuando aquilo que eu lembrava a achava importante comentar. Não foi Quinn?" Rachel ainda estava surpresa com tudo o que foi dito, mas ela sabia que elas precisavam inventar uma desculpa e rápido para o professor. E ela sabia ainda que elas tinham muito o que falar.

"Sim, professor. Ela tem toda a razão. Desculpa. Eu não quis atrapalhar a sua aula. Foram apenas lembranças...". Ela disse toda sem graça.

"Tudo bem, Quinn. Você não atrapalhou em nada. Eu só fiquei curioso. Só isso. Eu peço desculpas também. Eu sei que a letra era romântica, mas se ela fez lembrar coisas tristes, bem eu sinto muito. Se eu soubesse disso, eu nem teria dado esse letra para vocês". Ele disse sem graça também.

"O que?... Não, professor. A letra é até um pouco triste, mas é linda. E eu sei que a Rachel tem a voz perfeita para isso. Eu já a vi cantar tantas vezes e por tantos anos. Ela é a cantora ideal. Eu tenho até vergonha de cantar com ela. Eu sei que vou fazer feio. Eu perto dela nem sei cantar. Ela disse toda tímida.

"Eu sei que sou o máximo... Afinal eu sou Rachel Berry a rainha da Broadway... Mas, não a ouça professor. Ela tem uma voz linda também. Eu posso ser a Diva, mas ela tem a voz de um anjo... A morena disse um pouco rápido, bem ao estilo dela. Ela sorriu quando ouviu alguém tossir e viu Quinn vermelha como um tomate, mas estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

'Oh, a minha Rach fica tão linda quando ela fala assim com tanta convicção. Hum, eu tenho que conseguir chegar ao coração dela. Eu tenho que conquistá-la. Custe o que custar. Ainda bem que ela não casou com aquele idiota'. Quinn pensou e deu um pequeno suspiro.

Quando Quinn ia abrir a boca, tocou o sinal.

"Eu quero ver na próxima aula o que cada dupla fez, e eu quero ver em cima da minha mesa um resumo do que vocês discutiram a respeito da letra". Lucas disse e sorriu quando viu Rachel e Quinn sorrindo nervosas e continuou. "E bem quanto a vocês duas... Bem eu não preciso de muitos detalhes pessoais, apenas um resumo do que vocês analisaram sobre isto. E Rachel eu vou adorar ouvir vocês duas cantando". Ele disse e sorriu maliciosamente ao olhar surpreso das duas.

"Ok, professor. Eu sou perfeita e minha voz é um sonho tornado realidade. Eu sei que Quinn e eu iremos arrasar nesta aula". Ela disse e deu uma gargalhada gostosa antes de pegar as suas coisas e sair. Mas antes de sair realmente da sala de aula, Quinn a pegou pelo braço.

"Hei. Onde você vai? Nós ainda temos muito o que falar. Depois de tanto tempo, eu tenho tanto para te falar. Eu posso te ligar pelo menos? Ah, se bem que você provavelmente mudou o número e..." Rachel a parou pondo um dedo sobre os lábios da loira quem estava super sexy preocupada.

"Em primeiro lugar... Eu estou indo para a minha próxima aula e você sabe o quanto eu odeio chegar atrasada. E em segundo lugar... Eu continuo magoada com você e sim... nós temos muito o que falar... Você me quer Quinn Fabray? Me conquiste. É claro que eu não sou uma pessoa fácil para isso, mas, quem sabe? Tudo pode acontecer. E além disso, meu número de celular continua o mesmo". Ela disse em seu tom sexy e deu uma piscada para a loira quem estava passando mal e processando ainda tudo o que ela tinha dito.

"Oh, será que depois de tanto tempo, eu terei uma chance de conquistar a Berry?" Quinn disse toda emocionada e surpresa.

"Bem digamos que eu não tenha cantado só para o Finn naquela noite. Talvez Fabray. Agora eu tenho que ir Lady". Ela disse eu sua voz sexy novamente... Travessa e mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Oh essa mulher ainda vai me matar". Quinn sussurrou, mas Rachel a escutou.

"Eu ouvi isso Quinn. Quem diria que eu, uma pessoa que foi completamente humilhada por ela, viria a ser objeto de desejo dela. Quem poderia imaginar isto? Eu com certeza não". Ela disse e saiu e deixou uma ex-chefe de torcida confusa e perdida em seus sentimentos e pensamentos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Conversando com Santana.

Depois daquele reencontro inesperado, Rachel ficou pensativa e não prestou muita atenção na aula.

'Ainda bem que eu tive aulas de atuação por um bom tempo. Eu estou vendo que irei precisar usar um pouco dessas técnicas que aprendi por aqui. Senão meu nome irá ser chamado várias vezes hoje!'. A diva pensou antes de agir como se estivesse prestando atenção na aula. Ela poderia estar com o corpo físico na aula, mas sua mente e coração ficaram com a ex-chefe de torcida e ela não podia fazer nada para mudar esse fato.

'Ver Quinn Fabray foi uma grande surpresa. Eu pensei que ela ia para Yale para se tornar uma artista ou quem sabe escritora, ou até mesmo diretora de cinema. Afinal, esse era o grande plano dela não? Então por que ela não foi? Por que? Eu sei que ela estava dizendo toda a verdade para mim hoje... Mas porque ela demorou todo esse tempo? Sim, eu sei... Os pais dela a fizeram acreditar que ela era um monstro... Mas eu nunca a vi dessa maneira. E até nos dias em que ela me maltratava eu não a via dessa forma. Se eu falar para os meus pais sobre isso, eles vão enlouquecer e talvez aparecerem na casa dos Fabrays e terem uma longa conversa com a Sra Fabray... Judy Fabray'. Rachel pensou e bufou indignada.

Nesse momento, Santana Lopez, quem estava observando de longe, cumprimentou a ex-colega de escola.

"O que houve Berry? Você não concordou com o comentário da professora de nós fazermos esse trabalho juntas? Ou apenas com algum pensamento que você teve dessa sua cabeça linda? Santana perguntou um pouco sarcástica.

"O que? Ah, oi, Santana. Eu apenas estava longe, perdida em meus pensamentos. Eu não sabia que a professora tinha falado para a gente formar uma dupla. Não foi nada demais". Rachel tentou disfarçar, mas Santana não se fez de rogada. Ela conhecia a Diva muito bem.

"Não foi nada demais? Sei... Berry. Você é uma nerd e sempre foi. Para você não estar prestando atenção é algo sério. Olha Berry, Quinn já me mandou um texto dizendo que tinha te encontrado e começado a falar contigo. Aquela mulher pode ter feito muito mal para você, mas ela te ama e muito. E na verdade, ela sempre te amou". A latina disse e deu um sorriso ao ver o rosto de Rachel processando a informação.

"Você ainda é amiga dela? Ela te mandou uma mensagem de texto falando sobre mim? Uau. A notícia anda rápido por aqui". A diva disse meio sarcástica também.

"Sim, Rachel. Ela me mandou uma mensagem de texto dizendo que tinha acabado de ver o amor da vida dela, você, e que ela ainda estava nas nuvens... E porque eu não iria ser amiga dela? Se ela fugiu foi por sentir insegura... E não querer ver você agarrada e casada com aquele idiota do Finn. Eu no lugar dela faria o mesmo". Santana disse bem séria.

"Eu não posso acreditar que os pais dela fizeram essas coisas com ela. Eu no lugar dela teria explodido ou sei lá, saído de casa ainda quando criança. Eu peguei tanta raiva deles, se eu os visse na rua, eu não sei o que faria". Rachel disse com raiva, mas tentou se controlar para não chamar a atenção da professora, como ela tinha feito na aula anterior.

"Eu também fiquei com essa raiva toda, Rachel. Mas isso não leva a nada. E só faz mal para você. Os pais dela não dão o mínimo de valor pra ela, como eles nunca deram, mas os únicos a sofrerem com isso serão eles. Segundo Brit, minha esposa, somos os únicos responsáveis pela nossa vida. Espera um momento... O que aconteceu com a Berry que perdoava a tudo e a todos?" Santana perguntou séria e depois começou a grifar o texto na apostila que a professora tinha entregue a elas, para todos pensarem que elas estavam estudando.

De repente, Santana agradeceu a sua esposa por ter lhe avisado dois dias antes sobre esse trabalho. Senão ela e Rachel teriam muito trabalho para explicar para a professora a matéria proposta.

"Eu continuo assim Santana. Eu apenas fui pega de surpresa. Eu imaginava que a Quinn tinha problemas, mas eu não podia imaginar o inferno que ela passou na própria casa dela. Ela não merecia isso. Espera um momento... Esposa? Você tem esposa? Ah sim, eu esqueci... Você casou com a Brit semana passada não? Você deveria estar em lua-de-mel. Pois é o que eu faria no teu lugar". Rachel disse amigavelmente.

"Eu faria isso também, mas nós não temos dinheiro para viajar ainda. Talvez nós iremos viajar nas férias. Eu não falei com a Brit sobre isso ainda. É ela quem decide isso". Santana disse e deu com os ombros e começou a escrever um resumo sobre o texto.

"Eu não sabia que era a Brit quem dava a última palavra. Quem poderia imaginar isto? O que você está fazendo?" Rachel perguntou entre séria e divertida. Essa informação era nova para ela.

"Pois eu estou terminando de fazer um resumo para nós entregarmos para a professora. A Brit já teve essa aula dois dias atrás e me contou sobre a mesma, quando nós chegamos em casa naquele dia. Pronto, acabei". A latina disse ao puxar a folha do seu caderno.

"Hei, deixa eu dar uma olhada pelo menos. Eu quero ver o que você escreveu". A diva disse ao pegar a folha com o resumo. "Hum nada mal Lopez. Parabéns e Obrigada. Eu te devo uma". Ela disse divertida e ao mesmo tempo aliviada por não ter que ler o texto e discutir com Santana sobre ele. É o que ela faria com certeza se ela não estivesse sobrecarregada com todas essas informações e sentimentos. E ela não sabia o que fazer. Ela sempre amou Quinn... Desde o primeiro dia em que ela a viu, e ela sabia disso. Ela soube com certeza, no dia daquele terrível acidente. E ao saber que os pais de Quinn a tratava daquele jeito, fez com que ela sentisse algo que ela nunca sentiu... Ódio. Um ódio profundo. Mesmo sabendo que ela não deveria ficar assim, porque isso só ia fazer mal a ela mesma... Ela estava explodindo por dentro. "Quem eles pensam que são? Não é porque eles são os pais dela que lhe dão o direito de fazer isso com ela. Poxa, ninguém nasceu só para sofrer. Nem mesmo Quinn, quem Rachel sabia ser a alma-gêmea dela'. A morena pensou rapidamente e ficou um pouco corada com o seu último pensamento.

"O que houve Berry? Você está tendo pensamentos pecaminosos por uma certa loira... Ainda bem que eu já tenho a minha...". Santana disse divertida e deu um sorriso malicioso quando viu Rachel corar ainda mais.

Nesse momento, a diva foi salva pela professora que disse que queria que cada dupla falasse sobre o trabalho na próxima aula.

"Quinn acabou de me enviar uma mensagem dizendo que ela ainda está nas nuvens, depois do breve encontro de vocês. E que ela vai fazer tudo para te conquistar. Você deu esperanças para ela Berry. E eu tenho que te agradecer por isso. Pois você devolveu a esperança a ela. Se eu conheço a Quinn como acho que conheço, ela fará de tudo mesmo. Aguarde para ser mimada e muito amada pela sua mulher, Rach... Isso é uma das melhores coisas do mundo. Brit faz isso para mim direto e eu me derreto toda vez". Santana disse e tentou disfarçar o amor que sentia pela esposa dela, dando uma tossida. O que não passou despercebido a Diva.

"Bem, eu não sei Santana. Eu ainda estou magoada... Ela tinha mostrado que gostava de mim e depois fugiu. Eu sei o porque agora, mas eu tenho que ter um tempo para pensar em tudo o que se passou. Eu falei para ela me conquistar, mas quem está confusa agora sou eu". Rachel disse baixinho.

"Olha Berry. Eu vou te dar um conselho. E eu sei que se conselho fosse bom a gente não dava, e sim vendia, mas mesmo assim eu vou te dar, okay? Quinn a ama de verdade. Eu sei que ela te fez muito mal, mas acredite em mim, toda a vez que ela te fez algo ou viu alguém te ferir de qualquer forma, inclusive eu, ela sofria até mesmo mais que você mesma. Não destrua algo tão lindo que pode se transformar em uma linda história de amor por orgulho ferido. Porque se você der uma chance a ela, você poderá ser uma das mulheres mais feliz e satisfeita do mundo. E se você abrir a boca e contar para alguém que eu te disse isso, eu direi que é mentira e virei atrás de você. E se você a fizer sofrer, eu também irei vir atrás de você. Entendido Berry?". Santana disse super séria, enfatizando palavra por palavra. Ela sabia que tinha falado demais. Mas ela sabia que com Rachel, ela tinha que falar dessa maneira.

"Você pode deixar Lopez. Eu não tenho interesse em ferir a tua amiga. Eu apenas quero realmente entender tudo o que nós passamos. Isso será o nosso segredo. E eu não quero dizer nada a ninguém. Obrigada Santana". Rachel disse séria e agradecida.

"De nada. E Berry? Eu só espero que você não volte atrás sobre dar uma chance a 'ex-rainha do gelo' de te conquistar". Santana disse muito séria. Ela tinha mudado, mas ainda tinha seu lado rebelde. Quinn era sua melhor amiga e ela a protegia contra tudo e todos.

"Não se preocupe, Lopez. Eu não irei voltar atrás com isso. Eu vou deixar ela me conquistar, mas não serei tão fácil assim... Afinal vocês não são as únicas que precisam manter a reputação. Eu também tenho a minha". Ela disse e piscou para uma Santana surpresa e aliviada em saber que a melhor amiga dela, tinha mais chances de conquistar a diva que ela imaginava.

'Oh. Eu não sei se conto isto para a Brit ou para Quinn primeiro. Eu só espero que ela esteja sendo realmente sincera. Eu odiaria ter que bater em Berry de novo e apanhar da Quinn e ter minha Brit de mal de mim por algum tempo'. Santana estava tão distraída que nem percebeu que Rachel tinha saído da sala de aula.

'Eu não vejo a hora de contar para as minhas duas loiras prediletas sobre as novidades'. Santana pensou alegremente ao sair da sala de aula.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Você é minha alma-gêmea.

Quinn ao ver Santana sozinha na hora do almoço, resolveu ver o que tinha acontecido. E quando Santana terminou de contar a conversa que tinha tido com a Diva, alguns minutos antes fez com que Quinn voltasse no tempo. Parecia a loira tinha 15 anos novamente.

"Oh! Ela disse isso mesmo San? Que ela não iria voltar atrás?" Quinn perguntou toda cheia de esperança.

"Sim, Quinnie. Mas não se esqueça que ela está confusa. Ela me fez lembrar da época que eu comecei a namorar Brit. Vá com calma e tente conquistá-la aos poucos. Trate o seu amor com todo esse amor e carinho que está dentro de você... Droga... Eu estou parecendo a Brit falando... Aff". Santana disse e fez uma cara de quem não estava nem aí.

"Oh San. Não precisa fazer essa pose de mulher má. Sou eu, sua melhor amiga. Brit e eu conhecemos o seu lado doce". Ela disse brincando.

"Hei. Eu tenho uma reputação para manter. Você sabe disso né". Ela quis dizer brava, mas acabou rindo quando a loira começou a fazer cócegas nela.

"Ah. Você está tão morta Quinnie. Se eu por as minhas mãos em você". Santana disse entre os dentes.

"Como se você pudesse comigo... Sonha minha amiga... Pois sonhar não custa nada". Quinn disse e mostrou a língua.

"Hei. Isso não é justo". A latina disse entre risos, mas ficou séria quando viu Rachel conversando com uma ruiva, em uma mesa, um pouco mais distante delas.

"Oh não, Berry. Não dê ouvidos a essa menina. Não me faça ir aí e ter uma palavra ou duas na frente dessa sirigaita". Santana sussurrou para si mesma, ficando nervosa com a cena entre Rachel e Marjorie. A maior paqueradora da Faculdade. Quem poderia muito bem ser a versão fora das telas de Cecile (Personagem de Sarah Michelle Gellar em Segundas Intenções).

Quinn percebeu o nervoso de Santana e quando viu o que a latina tinha visto, ela entendeu o motivo de tanta tensão. "Você conhece aquela mulher que está ao lado da minha Rach... San? Eu estou quase indo lá reivindicando o amor da minha vida e mostrando para ela, a quem Rach pertence. Grrr. Ela só pode estar de brincadeira. Será que ela não percebeu os olhares gulosos que esta garota está mandando para ela. Eu vou lá. Eu não vou aguentar ficar vendo isso". Quinn disse extremamente possessiva, nervosa e brava.

Quinn não podia acreditar no que ela estava vendo. A mulher estava fazendo um carinho no rosto da mulher dela. Ela sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Mas o que? Ela não queria agir como a velha Quinn, mas ela sabia que era o único jeito.

"Eu conheço essa moça Quinnie. Ela dá em cima de todo mundo. Ela lembra e muito bem a Cecile, personagem da Sarah Michelle Gellar em Segundas Intenções. O nome dela é Marjorie Wilson. Ela não tem escrúpulos. Se ela precisar transar com o próprio pai/mãe/irmão/irmã ela faria. Como a personagem de Sarah. Ela passa por cima de qualquer pessoa para ter seus minutos de diversão". Santana disse por entre os dentes. "Eu vou até lá, Q. Não se preocupe. Eu irei tirá-la perto da tua mulher, nem que eu tenha que sair no tapa com ela". Santana disse bem nervosa e brava também. A latina foi até Rachel para não ter que ver a melhor amiga enfartada ou matando aquela garota. Não que ela não merecia, mas a latina não queria que a loira sofresse mais do que ela já tinha sofrido.

"Olá Rachel. Hum. Você não vai se juntar a nós? Tua garota e eu estamos te esperando para almoçar". Ela disse bem séria e tentando evitar algum confronto entre a ruiva e sua melhor amiga.

"Olá Santana. Minha mulher? Ah, você quer dizer a Quinn...". Ela disse ficando com o rosto vermelho. Ela gostou da loira sendo chamada de mulher dela. Mas ela não disse nada não. Era muito cedo para isso. Apesar de que esse gesto foi visto por Santana e por Marjorie, quem começou a ficar com raiva da intromissão de Santana.

"Tua mulher? Você não disse que era casada ou que tinha namorada, Rach". Ela disse isso e tentou chegar mais perto da diva.

"Sim, Quinn é a mulher dela. E se eu fosse você eu saia antes da minha amiga chegar aqui. Eu não ia gostar de ver essa cena por nada nesse mundo. Ou melhor, é melhor irmos até Quinnie, Rach...". Santana disse por entre os dentes.

"Bem é melhor irmos mesmo. É lógico que eu vou com você. Eu sinto muito, Marjorie... Mas eu tenho que ir. Foi um prazer te conhecer". Rachel disse nervosa, afinal essa moça estava dando em cima dela descaradamente, na frente de todos e na hora do almoço... E o pior é que Santana, a melhor amiga de Quinn viu e não parecia nada feliz com isso. E provavelmente Quinn deve ter visto isto também. Rachel pensou tensa.

"Hei. Aonde você pensa que vai? Eu ainda não terminei. Você vai seguir essa garota só porque ela mandou?" Ela perguntou para Rachel. "Quem você pensa que é para chegar aqui e se intrometer no meio da nossa conversa?" (Ela perguntou para Santana). "Volta aqui gostosa". Ela disse e deu um tapa na bunda de Rachel, mas começou a gemer de dor quando sentiu seus dedos e braço serem praticamente esmagados por uma Quinn furiosa.

'Oh, ela parece tão sexy assim nervosa. Eu não acredito nisso'. Rachel pensou calada.

"Ela pode ser gostosa, mas ela é toda minha. E ninguém mexe com a minha garota sem sofrer as consequências disso. E eu não gostaria de estar na sua pele agora. Então não me provoque garota. Você não me conhece e portanto, não sabe do que eu sou capaz". Quinn disse cheia de veneno.

Rachel adorou. Para ela foi a coisa mais sexy do mundo. A velha Quinn estava de volta e dessa vez não a estava machucando. Rachel não podia estar mais excitada e orgulhosa da ex-chefe de torcida.

"Espera um momento aí tigresa. Eu realmente não te conheço. Quem me garante que você está dizendo a verdade? Você pode estar mentindo para mim. E mesmo se for verdade... Eu não me importo. Eu quero a Rachel e vou tê-la por uma noite. Eu não tenho medo de nada e nem de ninguém. Eu quero algo... Eu luto... E consigo. E eu sempre consigo o que eu quero. E ela não vai ser exceção". Marjorie disse e tentou beijar Rachel, quem se afastou rapidamente.

"Grrrr. Se eu fosse você eu daria o fora daqui rapidamente. Se você acha que você é durona... Bem você não viu nada ainda e tem muito o que aprender. Eu não vou desistir também. Eu não sou mais a mesma que eu fui mas, vou ser obrigada a fazer isso... Eu irei ser o seu pior pesadelo". Quinn disse cheia de raiva... Quase espumando de tanta raiva.

"Olha Marjorie. Eu agradeço a sua atenção e interesse, mas eu sairia agora mesmo. A Quinn está sendo sincera quando ela disse que pode ser seu pior pesadelo. Por favor, apenas saia. Eu falarei com você qualquer outra hora". Rachel disse com um certo desconforto.

"Está bem. Eu vou, mas só porque você me pediu gata. Você gostaria de ir em uma festa comigo amanhã a noite? Eu prometo me comportar pelo menos na frente dos outros. Mas vai ser muito difícil, você é muito gostosa". Marjorie disse e piscou para Rachel quem ficou extremamente corada.

"Obrigada Marjorie, mas vá". Rachel disse séria.

"De nada. Nós vemos mais tarde, gata". Ela disse e foi pegar em Rachel quando sentiu sua mão apertada com força novamente.

"Que mulher mais folgada e sem noção... Grrr... Eu sei que estou parecendo a Tara Maclay, a personagem de Amber Benson na série Buffy, mas repito: Ninguém mexe com a minha garota. Ela é meu tudo, a minha alma-gêmea. Cuidado onde você anda garota. Eu vou estar de olho em você. E se eu fosse você eu não tentaria mexer com a minha Rach de novo. Porque eu te avisei duas vezes e não vou avisar mais uma". Quinn disse cheia de veneno.

"Que mal gosto hein? Nossa Rachel... O que você viu nela? Ela deve ser boa de cama, mas eu sou melhor. E você será minha... Rachel". Ela disse e saiu deixando Quinn e Santana totalmente explodindo de raiva com a audácia dela.

"Uau. Que audácia. Essa com certeza não sabe ouvir um não. Eu acho que você realmente mudou. E uau, eu sou tua garota, teu tudo e tua alma-gêmea? Eu não sabia que você era romântica desse jeito Quinn". Ela disse em um tom brincalhão para suavizar o clima. Ela percebeu que se ela não fizesse algo, Quinn e Santana iriam explodir de tanta raiva. Mas ela estava feliz por dentro.

"Sim, Rach... Você é minha garota... Meu tudo... E minha alma-gêmea e eu vou te provar justamente isto. Ao contrário do que você pensa Rach... Eu posso ter paciência. Eu não sou mais a mesma garota assustada que você conheceu. Bem pode ser um pouco cedo, mas... Não importa... Eu posso te ligar mais tarde?" Ela perguntou cheia de amor, carinho e convicção. E isso não passou despercebido a Rachel, que deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, no melhor estilo Rachel Berry.

"Sim Quinn. Você pode me ligar mais tarde. Até logo meninas. Nos falamos mais tarde". A diva disse e piscou novamente.

"Oh Quinn... Eu sei que eu te disse para você ir devagar, mas eu acho que você realmente tem chance. Ela parecia bem feliz com a sua atitude. Vamos lá garota. Lute por ela e consiga a tua mulher". Santana disse toda feliz por ter visto o modo como Rachel ficou quando viu Quinn falou sobre os sentimentos da loira. A latina começou a mandar uma mensagem de texto para a esposa dela contando tudo o que estava acontecendo.

"Assim espero San. Quem poderia imaginar que Rachel Berry causaria tanto impacto em mim. Mas eu a terei ao meu lado custe o que custar. Nem que eu demore 15 anos, mas você será minha... Rachel Berry... Você é minha alma-gêmea. Nós pertencemos uma a outra. Você não pode se afastar totalmente e para sempre de mim. Eu não vou deixá-la fazer isso. Não agora que eu vi em seus olhos que você gosta de mim". Ela disse para si mesma sem se importar com mais nada em sua volta.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Falando pelo telefone.

Rachel foi para o seu quarto e ficou deitada, pensando em tudo o que aconteceu com ela em apenas 24 horas... Ela tinha reencontrado Quinn, e todas as emoções que vieram desse reencontro. Além disso, ela relembrou a cena entre Santana, Quinn, Marjorie e ela.

Se a diva fosse sincera consigo mesmo, ela diria que amou o jeito possessivo e ciumento de Quinn na hora do almoço. Ela tinha percebido que Marjorie estava interessada apenas em ter sexo por uma noite e, ela não era esse tipo de mulher. Ela nunca foi e nunca será mulher de uma noite e nada mais. Ela bufou e virou pela cama.

Ela estava confusa e magoada ainda, mas algo estalou dentro dela hoje. Ver a ex-chefe de torcida agindo toda brava e ciumenta fez seu coração acelerar e muito. Ela chegou a pensar que ele sairia pela boca.

'Quinn deve realmente gostar de mim se até Santana, a melhor amiga dela acabou se intrometendo e se eu vi direito, ela era até capaz de enfiar a mão na cara da Marjorie ou sei lá, fazer algo pior'. Rachel pensou divertida.

'Eu sei que eu deveria estar brava com elas, mas eu na verdade, estou me sentindo aliviada. Não é que a Marjorie não seja uma mulher atraente e/ou bonita, ela simplesmente não é a mulher ideal para mim. E se tem uma coisa que eu não sou é hipócrita e alguém que não tem sonhos e/ou objetivo'. Pensou Rachel determinada.

'Afinal sou uma diva e como tal não desisto nunca daquilo que busco. Sim, eu sei que houve uma época em que eu parecia pensar só em Finn, mas isso já passou e agora penso em realmente ser uma diva e fazer muito sucesso nos shows da Broadway e, claro ganhar alguns Tony's'. A morena pensou e suspirou.

'E quanto a minha vida amorosa... Eu não ia achar ruim se eu me acertasse com Quinn e tivesse 4 ou 5 filhos com ela. Eu ia adorar ter mini Quinn andando e correndo pela casa'. Rachel suspirou novamente, e ficou rindo sozinha com as imagens da Mini Quinn, da Quinn e dela completamente felizes.

Ela estava simplesmente sonhando acordada quando ela ouviu I Belong To You sendo cantada na rádio.

'Oh, que hora mais apropriada para tocar essa música. Hum, eu sei que não deveria, mas eu vou ficar aqui prestando atenção na letra, suspirando e pensando em uma determinada loira de olhos verdes... Eu não sei, os olhos dela mudam de cor. Mais uma coisa nela para eu ficar admirando'.

Want you, Baby I want you. And I thought that you should know .That I believe. You're the wind that's underneath my wings. I belong to you, you belong to me.

(Eu te quero, baby eu te quero. E eu achei que você deveria saber. Que eu acredito. Você é o vento que me faz voar. Eu pertenço a você, você pertence a mim)

Rachel estava cantando a música juntamente com a rádio, quando o seu celular tocou. Ela deu outro suspiro e foi pegar o telefone. 'Só pode ser a Quinn'. Ela pensou e sorriu quando viu o nome da ex-chefe de torcida na tela do celular dela.

"Olá Rachel aqui é a Quinn. Você está dormindo? Porque se você estiver eu ligo outra hora... Eu não me importo". Quinn disse sem parar completamente nervosa.

"Olá Quinn. Eu não estava dormindo. Apenas estava escutando o rádio. Hum. Eu gostei desse teu novo jeito nervosa e tímida. Eu ainda não o conhecia". A morena disse toda sonhadora.

"Você gostou? Oh, ah... Bem são poucas pessoas que viram esse meu lado. Eu posso não ser mais a mesma Quinn da escola, mas... Enfim... Eu quis ouvir tua voz sexy e te dar um oi". Quinn disse e corou profundamente. Ela suspirou agradecida por Rachel não estar ao lado dela, vendo o rosto dela ficar vermelho como tomate.

"Hum. Você diz que eu tenho voz sexy e depois suspira? Eu posso pensar que você sente desejo por mim e que você está querendo me seduzir Lucy Quinn Fabray... Ops, eu esqueci... Você sente desejo por mim". Rachel disse divertida e terminando de ouvir I Belong to You na rádio. Ela deveria agradecer a quem pediu para tocar essa música.

"É melhor você não esquecer disso Rachel Berry. Eu não apenas sinto desejo por você, eu te amo... Eu estou completamente apaixonada por você. Hum... Você estava ouvindo I Belong to You da Anastácia. Essa música é linda... E me faz lembrar de nós duas". Quinn disse meio que suspirando.

"Hum... Essa música é realmente linda. Ah... Desse jeito eu vou começar a acreditar nisso". Rachel achou que era hora de brincar com a loira, a conversa estava sexy demais e ela estava começando a ficar muito excitada. "Ou isso é apenas uma diversão como a outra garota?" Ela riu do Grrr bravo da loira e continuou. "Bem pelo seu GRRR é a primeira parte não? Que você me ama de verdade". Rachel não pode se controlar. Ela estava adorando isso e sua voz apenas demonstrou o quanto.

"Pois sou eu quem deveria perguntar isso. Isto é, se eu sou apenas diversão para você, Rachel Berry. Eu sei que eu tenho um longo caminho para chegar até seu coração, mas eu estou disposta a qualquer coida para ter você ao meu lado, onde você pertence e não ao lado daquela sirigaita de hoje". Quinn disse séria novamente.

E Quinn estava realmente disposta a chegar ao coração de Rachel. Nem que ela tivesse que tomar medidas extremas.

"Não me leve a mal Quinn. Eu estou gostando desse teu jogo de sedução... Bem é divertido, e prazeroso ter alguém para amaciar o nosso ego. Principalmente o meu, mas você ligou apenas para ouvir a minha voz e dar um oi?". Rachel achou melhor mudar um pouco o ritmo da conversa de novo.

"Você parece desapontada. Por que? Você queria que eu te convidasse para sair comigo? Ou talvez ia a festa de amanhã a noite comigo? Porque devo dizer que esse foi um dos motivos de eu ter ligado". A loira disse em sua voz mais encantadora.

"Hum. Você é encantadora quando você quer ser, hein? Aposto que você diz isso para todas, Quinnie. Bem, você falando desse jeito parece um anjo... Bem, deixa eu ver... Agora eu tenho dois convites para ir a festa amanhã. Qual eu devo aceitar... Eu posso ser diva, mas eu ainda tenho que me acostumar com a ideia de ser cortejada". Ela disse e riu com o Grrr bravo de Quinn de novo.

"Primeiro lugar: Você não viu nada ainda, isso é só o começo. E segundo lugar: Não. Eu não falo para ninguém desse jeito, isso é exclusivamente para você e terceiro lugar: Pois porque você não escuta o seu coração e veja o que ele lhe diz. Eu disse que eu ia te conquistar, Rach e eu falei muito sério sobre isto. Ah, amor, você pode abrir a porta do seu quarto, por favor". Quinn disse na porta do quarto de Rachel, séria que nem percebeu de ter chamado a diva de amor, mas a morena sim.

"Claro. Eu não acredito que enquanto nós estávamos conversando, você veio falar comigo pessoalmente. Você poderia ter dito algo antes". 'Ela só me chamou de amor e eu estou nas nuvens. Imagina se nós beijarmos. É melhor não pensar nisso'. A morena pensou e abriu a porta e deu de cara com Quinn que estava segurando um buquê de flores.

"E por que não? Eu quis te fazer uma surpresa. Eu não posso ficar dando chance ao azar. Do jeito que aquela mulher estava dando em cima de você hoje, ela pode muito bem vir aqui e tentar te seduzir... E bem, se eu tenho que te conquistar... Eu tenho que fazer algo bem feito. Isso aqui é para você. Eu espero que você goste". Quinn entregou um lindo buquê de flores de rosas brancas e vermelhas.

"Elas são lindas, Quinn. Obrigada". Rachel disse se sentindo tímida na presença da loira.

"De nada. Elas apenas simbolizam o que sinto por você. A rosa vermelha simboliza o amor, o respeito e coragem. Além da minha eterna amizade. Eu só quis trazer o melhor para a minha princesa e meu amor". Quinn disse em sua voz mais sedutora e sexy.

"Ah. Você não precisava se incomodar. Ah... Hum... Você quer entrar para tomar um café ou algo parecido?" A diva perguntou depois da voz dela ter voltado. Ela estava tentando não olhar para a loira encantadora que estava bem na frente dela.

"Eu adoraria, mas amanhã teremos aula bem cedo. E eu sei que se eu entrar, não vou ficar só para um copo de café Rach... Você gostaria de ir a festa amanhã comigo?" Quinn perguntou nervosa, mas com esperança em sua voz.

"Eu não sei. Eu vou ter que olhar na minha agenda e pensar com carinho". A diva disse séria, mas riu do biquinho que a loira fez. Rachel achou esse gesto a coisa mais encantadora do mundo.

"Hei. Eu estava brincando. Eu adoraria ir com você. E Quinn guarde esse lábio antes que eu faça algo que eu não estou preparada ainda". Ela disse e piscou para a ex-chefe de torcida que estava dando o melhor sorriso dela.

"Você gosta do meu biquinho... Hum... Isso é bom saber, minha diva amada. Até amanhã e sonhe comigo, pois eu sei que eu vou sonhar contigo". Quinn disse e deu um beijo no rosto de sua musa.

"Até amanhã Quinn". Ela disse e fechou a porta. Ela deu um pequeno suspiro sabendo que amanhã seria um ótimo dia para elas.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Trocando mensagens de texto.

Rachel acordou no dia seguinte um pouco assustada e ao olhar ao rádio relógio em seu quarto entendeu o motivo. Ela tinha dormido muito. Era 6 e 45 de manhã e hoje ela não pôde fazer o exercício matinal dela.

'Ah eu não acredito que eu acordei tão tarde. Argh. Já fazia dois anos que eu perdi a hora dessa maneira e não fiz o exercício'. Rachel pensou chateada.

'Também quem mandou você ficar pensando em Quinn até altas horas da noite. Quem mandou ela vir com um lindo buquê de flores tentando me seduzir mais do que eu já estou. Meu Deus, eu estou em apuros. A cada dia que passa eu estou me apaixonando ainda mais por ela. Ela realmente deve me conhecer bem, porque eu amo atitudes românticas como essa, sim, eu sei que é bem clichê, mas eu não ligo para isso não. Vamos lá Berry, você tem aula daqui a pouco'. Pensou a diva toda sonhadora.

De repente, ela sentiu o celular vibrar. 'Quem será a essa hora? Só espero que não seja nada grave. Será que é uma mensagem dos meus pais? Bem o jeito é ver'. Ela pensou entre preocupada e nervosa.

'Oh, é apenas a Fabray. Que coisa mais fofa. Deixa eu ler a mensagem'. Pensou já pegando o celular com mais jeito para ler a mensagem.

"Olá minha diva. Bom dia. Eu sonhei com você e estou nas nuvens ainda. Eu te amo, Q".

"Olá Q. Bom dia. Eu espero que tenha sido um sonho bom. R".

Alguns segundos depois, ela recebe outra mensagem da loira. "Com certeza foi um ótimo sonho. E eu espero realizá-lo contigo em breve. Q".

"Esse sonho envolvia você e eu e um sofá ou cama? R". Rachel mandou e mordeu o lábio nervosa. Ela sabia que tinha provocado a loira, mas ela estava curiosa.

Dois minutos depois, veio outra mensagem. "Ambos. Nós nos beijamos sobre uma noite enluarada e... Q".

Droga, ela não fez isso comigo. Como ela não terminou aquela frase. Eu vou ter que perguntar. Eu não vou resistir.

"E... Por favor, me responda Quinn. Eu fiquei curiosa. R".

"Ah é... Pois depois disso, nós fizemos amor. Não vejo a hora disso acontecer. Q".

"Hum... Interessante. Você teve uma noite agitada hein. R". Rachel engoliu seco. Ela estava suando frio. Era melhor ela terminar de se arrumar e ir para a aula.

"Nós tivemos uma noite interessante, amor. O que você está fazendo? Q".

Rachel ficou pensando se ela deveria dizer a verdade ou não. Por fim, ela decidiu dizer a verdade. "Eu estou escolhendo uma roupa. E você. R".

Algum tempo depois outra mensagem. "Oh, você está nua... Oh meu Deus. Eu estou hiperventilando aqui. Q".

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem? Eu não deveria ter dita nada. R". A diva ficou preocupada com a ex-chefe de torcida.

"Oh não amor. Eu estou bem. Eu só estava pensando em você... Nua. Q".

Rachel sorriu satisfeita em saber que ela estava causando alguns efeitos bem interessantes na loira dela.

"Você ficou... Hum... Bem... Emocionada? R".

"Hum, você está é gostando. Sim, eu fiquei emocionada e bem mais que isso. Nos vemos na hora do almoço. Q".

"Ok. Até lá. R".

Rachel deu um suspiro e guardou o celular no bolso e saiu do quarto pensando que hoje iria ser realmente o dia delas.

"Você me provocou não? Pois depois serei eu. Me aguarde. Um beijo nessa tua boca sexy e deliciosa. Q".

Rachel estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem sentiu o celular vibrar e muito menos leu essa última mensagem de Quinn. Ela passou o tempo todo na aula entre tentando prestar atenção na aula e pensando em sua musa loira.

Ela só percebeu quando estava saindo da sala de aula para ir ao refeitório. Ela ficou corada, mas amou receber essa mensagem. Ela decidiu mandar outra para Quinn. "Desculpa. Eu só vi agora. Outro beijo. R". A diva respondeu um pouco tímida, mas gostando dessas trocas de mensagens com a loira.

"Valeu a demora. Já que você me mandou um beijo. É na boca também né? Eu estou esperando por você e eles. Amor, Q".

Rachel achou melhor não responder de volta, já que ela estava chegando no refeitório e já podia ver a loira por lá, juntamente com Brit e Santana.

Quando a diva estava chegando na mesa delas, ela viu a Marjorie indo em sua direção com mais duas amigas. E ela estava com uma cara meio que predatória.

'Ah meu Deus. Quinn já a viu. Só espero que não acabe em morte'. Rachel pensou preocupada. Ela não queria outra cena igual a de ontem se repetisse e nesse momento, ela pensou nos próprios pais e seguiu em frente torcendo para que a ruiva não fizesse nada errado hoje.

'Eu só quero ter um almoço tranquilo com Quinn e as amigas dela'. Ela pensou distraída. Mas ela sabia que com Quinn, Santana e Marjorie o jeito era esperar o inesperado. Tudo poderia acontecer. Até que viu Marjorie acenando para ela e depois a ruiva entregando um bilhete.

'Menos mal. Pelo menos hoje ela não provocou muito a leoa Quinn. É melhor assim'. Rachel pensou e abriu o bilhete. "Eu irei te buscar hoje à noite, às 8 horas da noite, minha gata divina. Me aguarde pronta. Hoje você será minha.Não estou mais aguentando de tanto tesão e de te comer, como você merece ser comida por horas e horas. Beijos, Marjorie". Depois de ler esse bilhete, ela engoliu seco e achou melhor disfarçar, mas a cara de poucos amigos de Quinn disse tudo aquilo que ela precisava saber. A loira viu tudo o que aconteceu e estava esperando uma resposta. Ela sabia que o único jeito, era inventar uma desculpa e sair dali correndo. E foi exatamente isso que ela fez.

"Olá meninas. Eu acabei de receber um bilhete e vou ter que sair daqui. Como vocês estão? Eu espero que bem". Rachel disse toda nervosa.

"Credo Berry. O que aconteceu? Você está toda pálida. Deve ter sido algo sério hein?" Santana disse séria.

"Eu não tenho muito tempo para explicar. Mas eu falo com vocês mais tarde". Ela tentou sair, mas Quinn a pegou pelo braço.

"Rachel Berry... Aonde a senhorita pensa que vai? Porque você está fugindo assim de mim? Não pense que eu estou acreditando nisso. Eu vi toda a cena. Eu vi seus olhos se revirarem, você ficando corada e meio que surpresa. Eu não sou nenhuma burra". Ela disse nervosa.

"Eu sei que você não é burra, Quinn. Eu não disse nada disso. Eu só tenho que ir embora imediatamente. Nós nos falamos depois". Ela tentou sair, mas Quinn ainda não soltou o braço dela.

"Não, Rach. Eu não vou te soltar antes de ler essa mensagem. Eu estou tentando me controlar aqui, mas se você não me mostrar esse maldito bilhete, eu vou cometer alguma besteira. Ela deveria ter pensado duas vezes antes de entregar algo para você na minha cara. Droga, o que eu vou ter que fazer para ela entender que você é a mulher da minha vida? Droga... Droga... Droga". Quinn estava espumando de raiva.

"Berry faça algo antes que sua leoa faça algo. Eu te asseguro que não vai ser nada bonito. Droga. Até eu estou me controlando para não enfiar a mão na cara dessa sirigaita. Por favor, Berry. Eu sei que a Quinn pisou na bola antes, mas não faça isso com ela". Santana pediu.

"Tudo bem, meninas. Ela escreveu um bilhete do qual eu não fiquei satisfeita, mas eu prometo que mostrarei mais tarde". Ela disse corando. "E eu não tenho interesse algum nisso. Em fazer essas coisas com ela. Não se preocupe". Ela disse olhando para Quinn.

"Pelo jeito ela se insinuou para você. Oh boa Brit". Ela adorou quando Brit pegou o bilhete da mão de Rachel. E ficou olhando a mudança na fisionomia de Brit e Santana.

"Credo. Que mulher baixa. É melhor você não ler isso Quinnie. O que você vai fazer Rachel? É melhor você tomar uma atitude e muito rápido. Antes que a tua menina faça ou qualquer uma de nós". A latina disse ainda brava. Ela tentou separar Quinn de pegar o bilhete, mas foi tarde demais.

Quinn pegou o bilhete e deu uma risada sarcástica. Ela teria uma conversa com Marjorie mais tarde e com certeza não seria nada bonito. Ela ficou com mais raiva ainda com viu a mulher dela engolindo em seco.

"Ela está tão morta. Se ela acha que vai sair ilesa disso... Oh, ela está muito enganada. Ninguém vai tentar roubar Rachel Berry de mim. Porque você não me mostrou isso antes? Droga Rachel você quer ela? Você quer ser fodida por alguém que não está nem aí para você? Que não te conhece, é isso?" Quinn perguntou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Não, Quinn. Eu não quero a Marjorie. Eu não queria te mostrar esse bilhete justamente por causa disso. Eu sabia que você ia se chatear. Poxa Brit você tinha que pegar esse bilhete. Eu sei que não deveria querer fugir, mas... O que os olhos não veem, o coração não sente. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse... Eu sinto muito por isso... Eu não quis estragar o almoço de vocês. Droga... Droga... Droga. Eu deveria ter ido embora enquanto eu podia. Mas eu quis me desculpar... Que idiota que eu fui. E respondendo a tua pergunta, Quinn. É claro que eu não quero ser fodida por alguém que não me ama pelo que eu sou. Eu não sou mulher de uma noite só. Eu não transo, eu faço amor. E quando eu ter um relacionamento com alguém será pra valer. Não algo de uma noite". Rachel disse muito séria e triste por tudo isso.

"Desculpa Rach. Mas eu não aguentei a curiosidade de ler. Eu não quis te prejudicar, amiga". Brit disse se sentindo culpada.

"Hei. Você não teve culpa amor. Quem teve culpa foi aquela mulher. Se ela não tivesse aparecido, nós estaríamos almoçando... Rindo, namorando, flertando entre outras coisas mais interessantes". Ela disse piscando para sua esposa.

"Desculpa meninas, quem teve culpa fui eu. Eu deveria ter ido embora. Mas eu vou sair agora. Até mais tarde". Rachel disse e saiu extremamente chateada.

"Até mais amor". Quinn disse para ela e ficou imaginando o que ela iria fazer para convencer uma determinada ruiva que Rachel Berry era dela e somente dela.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 – Primeiro Beijo.

Rachel ficou um bom tempo pensando o que fazer para se desculpar com a Quinn pelo episódio ocorrido na hora do almoço. Ela sabia que tinha que tomar uma atitude e rápida.

'Se eu conheço bem a Quinn, ela vai fazer alguma coisa a Marjorie. Eu não me preocupo com a ruiva e sim com a loira, com a ex-chefe de torcida. Mas o que eu poderia fazer para reverter esta história'. A diva começou a divagar.

'Bem, eu devo me colocar no lugar dela, não? O que eu gostaria que ela fizesse por mim se esta história fosse invertida? Não sei... Talvez eu gostaria que ela viesse com uma caixa de bombom, um urso de pelúcia, e um filme (de preferência da Barbra Streisand)... Ou então chegar ao meu quarto e me beijar insensatamente ou por um longo tempo? Eu gostei de todas essas ideias, mas eu tenho que conversar com ela por esse meio tempo e provar a ela que eu não quero nada com a outra'. Rachel pensou tão distraída que nem percebeu que ela já estava se arrumando para sair.

'Eu tenho que ir ao shopping. É melhor sair agora. Eu não quero mais confusão ainda. Eu vou mandar um texto para a minha loira... Para ver se ela quer sair comigo'. A diva pensou ao pegar o celular dela.

"Você quer ir ao shopping comigo Quinn? R". 'Eu sou espero que ela esteja com um humor melhor'. Pensou a morena ao terminar de apertar o botão enviar.

"Eu não sei, Rachel. Eu ainda estou brava e chateada contigo. Q". A morena nesse momento revirou o olho.

"Eu imaginei, mas eu quis sair contigo e talvez assim nós podemos ver um filme... R". Ela sabia que a loira estava brava com ela, mas ela esperou que o sentimento que ambas nutriam pela outra fosse mais forte.

"Você quis sair comigo? Por que você não convida a outra que quer apenas te comer para ir contigo. Assim ela te come no escurinho do cinema. Q". A loira estava espumando de tanta raiva e de ciúmes, mas ela deveria confessar que amou quando viu a primeira mensagem de Rachel e claro, o convite dela de sair juntas ao shopping. Mas ela estava magoada, e estava justamente mostrando o quanto para o seu amor.

"Oferta interessante, Quinn. Mas não é nela em quem eu estou interessada. R". A diva disse sabendo que ela provocou sua menina com isso... E ela sabia que a resposta não ia demorar muito.

Alguns segundos depois outra mensagem. "Ah não... Não senhorita. Eu quero saber em quem você está interessada. E oferta interessante? Você afinal quer sair comigo ou com ela? Estou fazendo biquinho aqui. Q".

"Oh... Bem, eu não sei se devo falar a verdade mas... Eu não quero sair com ela... Senão eu estaria convidando ela e não você... e... eu estou interessada em... R". A morena sabia que ela não deveria estar fazendo isso, mas ela não conseguiu resistir.

"Em quem Rachel... Não me faça ir aí e te bater até você me confessar em quem... Poxa. Eu estou ficando mais chateada ainda contigo. E eu quero saber a verdade. Só a verdade. Q". O biquinho em que ela estava fazendo aumentou ainda mais.

"Oh, qu... Quinn. Eu estou interessada em uma determinada loira. R". A diva deu risada, imaginando a cara de ciúmes de Quinn.

"Loira? Há outra mulher? Nossa Rach... Eu não esperava isso de você. Grrr". Ela disse cheia de veneno e de ciúmes. Se a ex-chefe de torcida estivesse pensando, ela iria perceber que Rach estava falando sobre ela, mas ela estava transtornada e passada de ciúmes.

"Eu estou interessada em você, Quinn. Em você. Não há outra mulher, além de você. Abra a porta, por favor. R". Ela disse na porta do quarto de Quinn.

"Em mim?" Ela disse abrindo a porta entre confusa, triste, irritada, nervosa, enciumada. E todas as emoções estavam bem nítidas em seus olhos que estavam cheios de água. E o rosto vermelho de tanta raiva e choro.

"Sim, Quinn. Eu estou interessada em você. A mágoa que eu estava sentindo de você praticamente não existe mais. Eu sei os motivos que te levaram a fugir como você fez. Eu já te perdoei tantas vezes que até perdi a conta. Eu sei que eu falei para você que você tinha que me conquistar e continuo querendo isso, mas eu tinha que te dizer isso.Você me quer... Conquiste-me. Lute por mim e por meu amor. Isto é, se você achar que vale a pena, claro". Rachel disse séria, mas por dentro ficou aliviada que Quinn ficou menos tensa com essa confissão.

"É claro que você vale a pena, que o nosso amor vale a pena. Sim, eu estou chateada e magoada contigo, mas eu estou com muita raiva é dela. Na audácia dela, do jeito vulgar dela em te tratar como lixo, como uma pessoa qualquer. Você é uma diva, Rachel e deve ser tratada como tal. Sim, eu sei que eu te tratei como lixo por anos, mas eu sempre te amei, só nunca tive coragem de assumir isso tanto para mim, quanto para os outros Rach. Só que agora tudo mudou. Eu não preciso me preocupar mais com o meu pai... E minha mãe já sabe o quanto eu te amo". Quinn disse enfatizando cada palavra e olhando profundamente nos olhos de sua amada.

"Eu fico feliz e aliviada ao saber disso, querida... Ao saber que você não desistirá de mim e nem do nosso amor..." Rachel disse, mas parou ao ver o olhar de adoração por ela.

"O que foi bebê? Ops Quinn... Por que essa cara?" Ela riu, e depois fez aí, quando a loira deu um tapa no ombro dela.

"Bem, hoje é a terceira vez que você me chama assim. Você ia me chamar de querida na mensagem, depois você disse o nosso amor e agora bebê. Uau, eu fiz progresso". Ela disse nas nuvens. "E eu amei ouvir isso, porque você é meu bebê também". A ex-chefe de torcida disse em um sussurro.

"Eu sei que eu tenho que tomar esse próximo passo Quinn. Bem, o engraçado é que nós cantamos 'I kissed the girl' na escola, mas eu na verdade, nunca beijei uma garota". A diva disse divertida.

"Eu também nunca beijei uma garota, mas eu sempre quis beijar uma garota em minha vida. E esta garota está bem na minha frente". Ela riu com a cara de adoração da Diva.

'Beija-me logo, Rach. Senão eu vou te beijar e nós vamos passar um bom tempo fazendo isso e muito mais'. A loira pensou com gosto.

"Então eu vou ter que fazer algo a respeito. Se você quer me beijar e eu quero te beijar... Eu não beijei muitas pessoas, mas acho que sei o fundamental". Rachel parou de falar e se inclinou lentamente dando tempo para Quinn se ela tivesse mudado de ideia ou algo do tipo, mas a loira também se inclinou um pouco e os lábios delas se encontraram.

Lábios macios encontraram lábios macios e esse beijo foi como todo bom primeiro beijo é. No início, ambas meninas ficaram receosas, tímidas, como se elas estivessem sonhando, mas quando elas perceberam que era realidade, que o tal beijo sonhado estava acontecendo, ambas gemeram e Rachel puxou a loira mais perto.

Nenhuma menina quis terminar o beijo então a diva pediu entrada na boca da loira e por algum tempo, a língua dela explorou cada centímetro e canto da boca de Quinn até que o oxigênio se tornou necessário.

Rachel deixou Quinn respirar e deu um pequeno suspiro. "Oh. Nosso primeiro beijo foi apenas perfeito. Foi mil vezes melhor que o meu primeiro beijo ou qualquer sonho que eu tive. Você simplesmente é uma ótima beijadora. Hein". Ela sorriu quando Quinn deixou de suspirar sonhadora, para fazer biquinho. "Talvez eu não tenha beijado a pessoa certa. Quem ia pensar que Lucy Quinn Fabray beijaria tão bem assim que tirou o meu fôlego e me deixou com essa vontade de ter mais e mais esses lábios em mim". A diva disse e piscou para uma Quinn surpresa.

"Bem, então eu terei que fazer algo a respeito. Eu não posso deixar o meu amor com vontade né. O sentimento é mútuo, bebê". Ela disse e puxou Rachel até ela.

Se o primeiro beijo foi maravilhoso, esse foi ainda melhor. Ambas as meninas se entregaram completamente a esse beijo até que Rachel parou para poder respirar. "Uau. Eu já tenho um novo passatempo predileto. A sua voz é divina e os seus beijos são viciantes". Ela disse entre beijos.

"Bem, eu fico feliz em agradá-la. E como dizia Xena: Eu tenho muitas habilidades". Ela disse em seu tom mais provocante e presunçoso.

"Eu não duvido disso, Quinn. E apesar de ter adorado te ver tão segura de si, isso me pegou de surpresa e me deixou com mais vontade ainda de ter esses seus lábios nos meus". A diva disse entre séria e divertida.

"Eu sinto o mesmo. E antes de voltarmos a parte boa... Eu quero te pedir em namoro. Eu estou completamente séria quando eu disse que você é meu tudo... E só vou te mostrar o quanto. Rachel Barbra Berry... Você quer namorar comigo e me fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo?" Ela disse ficando ajoelhada na frente da diva.

"Oh. Sim, eu adoraria ser sua namorada Lucy Quinn Fabray. Eu já estava começando a pensar que você só queria tirar uma casquinha. Eu já estava indo ligar para os meus pais e pedir para eles perguntarem qual era sua intenção comigo?" Ela disse brincando, mas viu o biquinho da sua menina crescer de tamanho. "Hei, eu estava brincando. Eu sonhei com isso tantas vezes. Eu não consigo acreditar que é verdade. Que Quinn Fabray é minha namorada. Hei, aonde você vai?" A diva perguntou quando viu sua namorada levantar e ir a estante.

"Hei... Eu não vou fugir novamente. Eu só vim pegar isto". Ela mostrou o anel de compromisso que ela tinha comprado para a diva e para ela. "Eu estou muito séria sobre nós e os meus sentimentos. Eu te amo, Rachel. E eu sempre te amei. E eu vou pedir a sua mão em namoro para os teus pais. Eu quis fazer isso certo, porque eu sei que você é perfeccionista e gosta de fazer tudo certo". Quinn disse piscando e pegou o dedo anular direito da morena e colocou o anel de compromisso lá e depois fez o mesmo com o anel dela.

Rachel ficou olhando para o anel no dedo dela e pela primeira vez se sentiu confortável com isso. "Obrigada bebê por pensar em mim, em nós". Rachel disse e deu um beijo cheio de ternura, amor e carinho até que viu que era hora dela ir embora.

"Eu tenho que ir embora se eu quiser estar pronta a tempo de ir à festa contigo. Eu venho te pegar as 7 e meia. Nos vemos mais tarde, Quinn". A diva disse chateada por ter que ir.

"Eu te entendo. Eu também não quero que você vá, mas eu tenho que me arrumar. Eu tenho que estar a altura de Rachel Berry hoje à noite, porque eu sei que a concorrência é enorme". Quinn disse e beijou sua namorada com frenesi.

"Hum, falou a mulher mais popular da escola. Como se eu fosse olhar para outra pessoa mesmo. Eu só tenho olhos para você, Quinn". Ela disse séria e deu outro beijo na loira.

"Certo, encantadora. Eu digo o mesmo. Oh, você é uma ótima beijadora. Até mais, amor". Quinn disse e ficou olhando para Rachel.

"Até mais, bebê". Ela disse e olhou rapidamente para os lábios inchados e os olhos brilhantes de sua amada antes de sair, sabendo que ela tinha que se arrumar e ficar linda para a namorada dela. E ela também estava ciente que ela tinha apenas uma hora e meia para isso.

Rachel sorriu toda sonhadora e completamente feliz sabendo que isso era só o começo e se ela estivesse sonhando, ela gostaria que esse sonho durasse para sempre se significasse ter Quinn no lado dela. E ela estaria mais que feliz, completa pelo resto da vida dela.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Mudança de planos.

Quando Rachel chegou em casa, ela viu que a sempre ausente colega de quarto estava por lá. E isso a surpreendeu.

'Droga. Justo agora que eu queria ficar sozinha, mas provavelmente ela veio pegar roupa ou lavar roupa'. A diva pensou rapidamente.

"Hei. Olá Anne. Você está bem? Cadê o Brad?" Rachel disse quando entrou no quarto delas.

"Olá, Rach. Eu estou bem e o Brad também. Eu apenas vim me arrumar para a festa. Ele ficou na casa dele. E Rach, eu não sabia que você era tão famosa assim... Eu estou aqui a meia hora e já te ligaram umas quatro ou cinco vezes. Um tal de Finn e uma garota com uma voz sexy e bonita... Creio que ela se chama Marjorie. Ambos pareciam bem ansiosos para falar contigo, e eles pareceram ficar chateados quando eu disse que você não estava". Anne disse divertida.

"Droga. Eu não acredito nisso. Justamente as duas últimas pessoas que eu queria falar no mundo, pelo menos nesse instante". Rachel bufou super chateada e pôs as mãos na cabeça pensando em algo para fazer.

"Hei. Bonita aliança. É nova né? Eu sei que não fico muito por aqui, mas hoje de manhã eu não tinha visto isto aí. Então eu presumo que seja novo. Ah, e parabéns. Eu vou me arrumar agora". Anne disse divertida e virou para pegar uma roupa para tomar banho.

"Sim, é novo. Eu comecei a namorar uns quinze minutos atrás. E eu estou nas nuvens ainda. E obrigada. Agora você não é a única aqui namorando". A diva disse suspirando e depois sorrindo.

"Hum. Isso significa que agora mesmo há uma moça sorrindo a toa por ser sua namorada. É isso aí, garota". Anna disse continuando a conversa e tentando escolher um vestido que não fosse conservador, provocante e nem um que fosse usado dia-a-dia.

"Assim espero. Se você precisar de ajuda com roupa fique a vontade. Eu não me importo de te emprestar as coisas...". Rachel disse séria.

"Obrigada, Rachel. Eu te digo o mesmo. Ops, telefone tocando. Deve ser algum dos seus fãs...". Anne sorriu para a colega de quarto dela.

"Rachel Berry falando". Ela disse séria ao pegar o telefone.

"Rachel é o Finn. Tudo bem com você? Eu apenas queria saber se você quer ser a minha acompanhante na festa de hoje à noite". Ele perguntou sério.

"Ah Finn. Eu não sabia que você estava vindo. Eu pensei que você estivesse em Chicago ou algo parecido. Eu não sabia que você estava vindo, mas eu sinto muito... Eu já tenho compromisso". Rachel disse séria.

"Você está namorando? Mas quem? Faz pouco tempo que eu te vi e você não tinha ninguém. Não deve ser nada importante, ou sério senão eu teria sabido algo. Provavelmente um acompanhante para essa festa não? Já que você não o conhece por muito tempo, talvez uma semana, no máximo. Ele não deve ser nenhuma ameaça para mim, pois você sabe que a única pessoa que quer algo contigo, sou eu". Ele disse sério.

"Finn, você está completamente errado. Primeiro lugar não é da sua conta se eu estou namorando ou não, se é sério ou não. Eu namoro quem eu quiser, o tempo que eu quiser. Eu não sou sua mulher. Eu não te devo satisfações do que eu faço ou deixo de fazer". Ela falou extremamente brava.

"Nossa. Você está parecendo a Quinn. Você nunca me tratou assim. Eu devo ter mexido em alguma ferida. Desculpa, bebê. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas já passou. O papai chegou". Ele disse chateado.

"Finn, você não mexeu em ferida alguma. Você é apenas um amigo meu. Então corte o 'papai chegou'. Eu estou namorando e estou muito feliz com isso. E você não é o único que 'gosta de mim, ou quer algo comigo' como você disse. Eu apenas falei a verdade, algo que eu deveria ter feito há muito tempo... Mas se você não está a fim de escutar... Desculpa". Ela disse séria.

"Escutar o que Rach? Que eu não tenho nada contigo? Ou que você está namorando? Quem é o cara? Eu o conheço? Quais são as intenções dele? Ele já ouviu falar de mim? Ele disse ainda bravo.

"Olha Finn eu sou apenas sua amiga e ex. Não estrague o carinho de amigo que eu sinto ainda por você. Eu estou namorando uma mulher, e sim, você a conhece. Eu a amo e ela me ama de volta. Mas veja Finn, está tocando a campanhia e eu tenho que atender. Até logo". Rachel disse e desligou. Ela não estava a fim de conversar com Finn Hudson agora.

Rachel agradeceu aos céus que estavam te chamando. Ela olhou no relógio e viu que era 6 e meia da tarde. Ela tinha uma hora ainda, mas ela resolveu mudar de planos. Ir a um restaurante e de preferência um que tivesse karaokê e depois voltar aqui e ter um bom tempo com a namorada dela.

E por falar em Quinn... Bem, era ela que estava na porta e não estava com uma cara muito boa. "O que houve amor? Por que a cara brava? Nós estávamos namorando por um pouco mais de uma hora e eu já te fiz ficar brava? Bati meu recorde logo no começo hein?". A diva disse brincando um pouco e ficou aliviada ao ver que sua namorada parecia um pouco menos brava.

"Olá amor. Eu acho que vou ficar brava mais vezes se você me chamar assim. Hum. Eu amei ouvir você me chamando de amor... Mas bebê você deixou seu celular no meu quarto e a Marjorie ligou. Depois da 4ª vez eu atendi e bem nós acabamos discutindo e feio". A loira disse fazendo biquinho.

"Eu amo o seu biquinho, bebê. Eu também tive uma conversa com Finn e não foi nada interessante, mas vem cá. Deixa eu te cumprimentar direito". Rachel disse e se inclinou para beijar Quinn.

Elas se beijaram com tanto desejo, amor e paixão que ambas deixaram sair um suspiro ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu estou saindo. Eu vejo vocês mais tarde. E não façam nada o que eu não faria". Anne disse brincando e piscando para as duas.

"O que você acha de nós irmos a outro lugar, Quinn? Não sei... Talvez um filme ou karaokê. Não sei se eu estou a fim de ir na festa agora mesmo". Rachel disse um pouco irritada. Ela sentiu o celular dela vibrar e bufou quando viu o nome Finn aparecer no celular.

"Quem é agora? Droga. Eu não posso ter um momento tranquilo com a minha namorada? É pedir muito ter algum tempo de qualidade com ela? Ótima ideia amor. Eu também não estou a fim de ir na festa. Você não vai atender, bebê?" Ela perguntou irritada.

"É o melhor a ser feito né? Apesar de que eu estou sem paciência alguma. Eu não quero ter outra briga com ele. Mas eu estou vendo que vou ser obrigada". Rachel disse triste, sabendo que ela ia se aborrecer e muito.

"Põe no viva voz amor. Eu quero ouvir o que ele tem a dizer". Ela disse tentando apoiar o seu amor.

"Está bem, eu já fiz. Olá Finn. O que você quer?" A diva perguntou irritada e Quinn segurou a risada que ela viu vindo. Ela quase sentiu pena dele. Quase. A diva dela não poderia ser mais encantadora mesmo se ela quisesse.

"Olá Rachel. Credo. Isso é jeito de tratar quem te ama? Eu só quis ligar e dizer que eu liguei para os meus sogros e eles não estão sabendo de nada sobre seu namoro. Não minta para mim Rach... Dê uma chance para si mesma e volte para mim". Ele disse como se fosse um presente divino na terra.

"Por que eu faria isso Finn? Eu não menti para você antes. Eu não estou mais contigo e tudo o que eu sinto por você é amizade. Eu estou namorando e estou completamente feliz. E você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida e com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer. Eu não vou voltar para você não hoje, não nunca. Não adianta insistir". Ela disse séria e brava.

"Entenda algo Finn. Ela não é mais sua noiva ou namorada. Você perdeu a chance. Você é perdedor. Então os pais dela não são teus sogros. Na verdade, eles serão meus sogros. Eu estou namorando com ela. Eu espero que você entenda de uma vez por todas. Eu a faço feliz como você nunca conseguiu fazer". Quinn disse cheia de raiva.

"Quinn? Aquilo é você? Você é a pessoa misteriosa? Pois, isso só da vantagem para mim. Pois você foi a maior cadela do mundo com a Rachel a fazendo sofrer por muitos anos. E Rach, você não contou nada para os meus sogros, então mais um ponto para mim. Além é claro da Rachel me amar, porque eu sou o único que gosta dela". Finn disse se gabando.

"Finn em primeiro lugar, cale a boca. Você é o pior namorado do mundo. Eu sei, porque, infelizmente eu já namorei contigo. Segundo, sim eu fui uma cadela com Rach, mas ela já me perdoou e nós já viramos essa página. Eu sou uma pessoa completamente diferente agora. Eu cresci, mas pelo jeito você não. Ela não contou ainda nada para os meus futuros sogros porque ela não teve tempo ainda. E você não é o único que gosta dela. Eu amo Rach mais que tudo, mas você não escuta a ninguém mesmo, apenas aquilo que te interessa". Quinn disse séria.

"Isso é verdade. Eu nunca te ouvi ou qualquer outra pessoa. E Rachel quando você cansar de brincar com a Quinn me procure. Eu vou desligar. Eu tenho que pegar minha acompanhante para ter uma noite de sexo como ninguém. Eu vejo vocês mais tarde". Finn disse e desligou. Ambas as meninas suspiraram aliviadas.

"Eu ia trocar de roupa, mas eu acho melhor sairmos agora. Eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos se eu receber outra ligação dessas". Rachel disse e deu um beijo apaixonado na namorada dela.

"Minha heroína. Eu te amo tanto, minha pequena ursa. Você não imagina o quanto". Quinn disse e a puxou para outro beijo.

"Pequena ursa? Eu acho que gostei. Bem, eu vou te chamar de leoa ou grande ursa. Eu acho que esses apelidos combinam com você. Eu sei que você me ama. Quem não me ama? Eu sou inesquecível". A diva disse brincando e piscando para a namorada dela.

"Hei, eu sou ciumenta e possessiva. A namorada é minha e eu vou fazer de tudo para continuar assim. Grande ursa? Leoa? Hum, eu gostei. O bom é que só você me chama assim". A loira disse brincando com a sua namorada.

E assim nesse clima de flerte, elas saíram sem se preocupar com qualquer outra coisa a não ser elas mesmas e o amor que elas sentiam uma pela outra.


	9. Chapter 9

**Obs: Eu quero agradecer a Kaluah pelo comentário feito. Sinceramente você me surpreendeu e de uma forma agradável. Sinceramente eu não estava esperando comentários por aqui. Obrigada! E claro, obrigada por ter visto meu blog. Eu sei que tenho muita coisa para arrumar ainda. Obrigada por adicionar minha história aos favoritos. Eu quero agradecer também a quinn-fabgay e nhdl por terem adicionado a minha história. Comentários são sempre bem vindos. **

Capítulo 9: Primeiro Encontro.

Rachel saiu com sua namorada de mãos dadas sem se preocuparem com o que as outras pessoas poderiam pensar delas. Tanto ela quanto Quinn não estavam mais na escola e nem deviam nada a ninguém.

"É tão bom sair assim contigo Rach. Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você por não querer esconder o nosso namoro". Quinn disse toda feliz e excitada.

E por que eu esconderia? Eu estou com a mulher mais linda do mundo em nosso primeiro encontro... Quer dizer... Nós tínhamos combinado de ir a festa juntas, mas se você não quiser que isto seja o nosso primeiro encontro, eu vou entender". Rachel disse ficando preocupada por achar que ela tinha falado demais.

"É claro que é o nosso primeiro encontro. Eu não via a hora de sair contigo e poder pegar na tua mão e te abraçar, beijar, entre outras coisas". A ex-chefe de torcida disse em sua voz mais sexy e piscou para a diva.

"Eu também bebê. Desculpa por eu não ter programado nada para esse encontro. Você merecia isso e muito mais. E você sabe que eu sou perfeccionista... Eu gosto de planejar tudo com antecedência... Ainda mais em algo marcante assim... Como o nosso primeiro encontro". Ela disse e fez biquinho.

"Oh amor, não fique desse jeito. Eu amo todos os seus modos, manias... E eu amo esse teu biquinho, mas, por favor, o guarde. Nós estamos na rua. Eu não vou poder te beijar do jeito que eu queria". Ela disse marota e mais uma vez piscou para a sua namorada.

"Hum... E como você quer me beijar? Você ama tudo em mim? Até os meus defeitos que não são tantos assim?". Rachel perguntou surpresa e no maior estilo Rachel Berry.

"Sim amor, eu te amo tanto que seus defeitos passaram a ser como qualidades para mim. Afinal ninguém é perfeita, apesar de você ser perfeita para mim. E quanto a beijar... Bem eu passaria a minha vida toda te beijando em todos os lugares possíveis com o maior prazer". Quinn disse bem séria.

"Oh, você é encantadora, charmosa, mas você não precisa me encantar. Eu já sou tua, lembra?". Rachel disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Não totalmente, ainda". Quinn sussurrou, mas Rachel escutou e ambas ficaram vermelhas. "Quer dizer... Bem... Eu também sou tua. Eu sempre fui e sempre serei... Aqui (Quinn disse apontando para o coração)... E aqui". (ela disse pondo a mão no coração).

"Hum... Pois eu também... Bem que tal irmos ver um filme romântico e depois naquele restaurante com karaokê que eu tinha comentado contigo?". A diva perguntou depois de dar um beijo apaixonado em sua namorada.

"E ela quer que eu pense depois de um beijo desses? Uau. Sim, nós podemos simplesmente fazer isso. Uau, nosso primeiro encontro oficial. Parece até que eu estou sonhando". A loira disse com um olhar de pura adoração.

"Você não está sonhando não. Porque se você estiver assim estará eu. E se eu estiver sonhando, eu quero sonhar contigo dessa maneira pelo resto da minha vida. Agora, grande ursa, eu vou poder ir ao cinema, sentar no fundo da sala, como todos os casais fazem e brincar com a sua pipoca?". A morena perguntou e sorriu maliciosamente. No início, Quinn não tinha entendido a pergunta, mas depois, ela entendeu que se tratava de uma metáfora. Pipoca seria a menina dela... (sexualmente falando).

Quinn ficou várias cores de vermelho, mas por dentro ela estava feliz, excitada, ansiosa, surpresa. Ela não esperava isso da namorada dela.

"Oh... Bem... Só se eu puder brincar com a sua pipoca também. Eu adoraria ter o gosto dela na minha boca". Ela sussurrou a última parte e mordeu o lábio inferior para conter o gemido e claro os pensamentos e imagens das duas nuas e fazendo amor.

"Oh. Você deve estar imaginando coisas bem interessantes. Ainda bem que somos adolescentes e temos energia para satisfazer todas as nossas fantasias. Hum... Agora eu estou com algumas em minha cabeça também". Rachel disse em sua voz mais sexy.

"Oh. Depois eu vou querer saber algumas dessas suas fantasias Rachel Berry... Para podermos realizá-las. Mas, bem... É melhor irmos assistir esse filme antes que eu mude de ideia e faça o que eu estou com vontade de fazer aqui mesmo e claro, começar a realizar algumas imagens que estão surgindo em minha cabeça". Quinn disse e bufou. Ela estava tentando controlar o fogo que estava sentindo aumentar ainda mais.

"Apesar de eu adorar se você fizer isso... Bem é melhor deixarmos para quando estivermos a sós. Vem cá, bebê. Droga, eu estou quase explodindo de desejo agora mesmo". Rachel disse com a voz rouca e puxou Quinn para outro beijo cheio de paixão e desejo.

"Você não é a única amor". Quinn disse e beijou Rachel novamente. Elas ficaram assim se beijando sem se preocuparem com ninguém por mais alguns minutos, até que elas entraram no cinema ainda de mãos dadas.

Mas como elas tinham chegado atrasadas, o filme já tinha começado há 5 minutos, elas conseguiram lugares diferentes. Quinn sentou duas fileiras abaixo de Rachel. E do jeito que elas estavam excitadas, e querendo consumar essa relação, nenhuma delas conseguiu ver o filme.

'Droga. Se eu soubesse que isso fosse acontecer, eu teria me controlado mais. Eu estou a ponto de atacar o meu amor. Eu preciso me controlar rapidamente senão esse cinema vai nos expulsar e eu não quero que isso aconteça... Não no nosso primeiro encontro. Eu não quero dizer para os nossos filhos que eu não consegui me controlar e ataquei a mamãe loira deles. Droga... Droga... Droga'. A diva pensou totalmente distraída.

'Oh... Meu amor está tão excitada quanto eu, mas nós precisamos nos controlar. Eu não quero só sexo com Rach. Eu quero casar com ela e ter alguns filhos. E eu quero que a nossa primeira noite seja inesquecível. Ainda bem que nós estamos sendo obrigadas a ficarmos separadas... Mas olhe para ela... Meu amor está com uma cara que vai me atacar a qualquer momento. Não que eu esteja reclamando, porque eu estou do mesmo jeito que ela, mas nós não podemos... Pelo menos não aqui... Eu acho melhor deixarmos para o próximo encontro... Eu vou ter que me controlar tanto quanto ela. E se eu tiver que me tocar depois, assim seja... Eu geralmente não faço isso, mas vai valer a pena'. Quinn pensou ao olhar para trás e ver que sua namorada estava se mexendo na cadeira e com o rosto vermelho, enxaguado.

Assim ambas ficaram entretidas em seu próprio pensamento até o filme terminar. Rachel foi até Quinn e pegou na mão dela.

"Então meu amor, você gostou do filme?" Quinn perguntou sarcasticamente para Rachel.

"Haha. Você está sendo sarcástica. A velha Quinn deu um sinal de vida hein? Você sabe que eu não prestei atenção no filme. Eu não consigo tirar meus olhos de você, e meus pensamentos também". Ela disse isso e piscou para a sua namorada.

"Eu digo o mesmo meu amor. Você ganhou meu coração no primeiro dia em que eu a vi. Só que eu não estava preparada ainda. Acho que nenhuma de nós estava. Mas que tal irmos naquele restaurante agora? Eu estou com fome e acredito que você também esteja". Quinn tentou disfarçar o contentamento de saber que sua amada a amava.

"Sim, vamos. É melhor eu alimentar a minha grande ursa se eu quiser trocar alguns momentos com ela". Rachel falou e bufou quando ouviu o ronco estrondoso na barriga da namorada que ficou completamente envergonhada.

Elas saíram de mãos dados e foram ao restaurante sabendo que o primeiro encontro delas estava apenas no começo. Ambas deram um suspiro de alívio. Elas estavam ansiosas para continuar esse encontro e torcendo secretamente que saísse tudo certo, perfeito para a continuação desse encontro.


	10. Chapter 10

**Obs: As músicas citadas nesse capítulo está com o respectivo cantor ou grupo. Eu não possuo nenhuma delas. Eu só criei a Marjorie e a Anne por enquanto. Comentários são sempre bem vindos. Espero que gostem. **

Capítulo 10: Alguém para amar.

Quinn e Rachel chegaram ao restaurante e sentaram na única mesa que estava desocupada, quando o celular da Quinn começou a tocar.

"Só espero que a nossa noite não seja estragada por esse telefonema. Será que é pedir demais uma noite maravilhosa com a futura mãe dos nossos filhos?". Rachel disse brincando e sorriu ao ver a cara feliz e surpresa da loira.

"Relaxe amor. Não é nenhum pretendente. Na verdade, é Santana. Ela deve estar preocupada comigo por não ter me encontrado na festa, já que eu falei e muito disso para ela". Quinn explicou para sua amada antes de atender.

"Olá Santana. Como você está?". A loira perguntou educadamente.

"Hey Fabray. Eu estou ótima aqui com a minha esposa na festa... Em falar nisso, onde você está? A Berry está aí contigo?". A latina perguntou preocupada.

"Sim, a Rachel está aqui comigo e nós estamos bem... Nem Rachel e nem eu, estávamos com vontade de passar nervoso aí na festa e viemos no seu restaurante que tem karaokê predileto... Para nos divertirmos um pouco. Você soa preocupada... Aconteceu algo?". Quinn perguntou curiosa.

"Ah Fabray... Brit estava preocupada contigo. Droga... Eu também estava. Hum, eu sei que você está com a sua menina, mas nós podemos ir aí. Aqui está um tédio só. Finn e Marjorie fizeram um escândalo e adivinhe... Eles vieram juntos e ficaram furiosos quando não viram a Ru Paul... Ou melhor a Berry... Finn está bêbado, e a ruiva está dando em cima em todas as mulheres". Santana disse e bufou.

"Nossa. Ainda bem que o meu amor teve essa ideia de virmos aqui. Então... Se você quiser vir tudo bem. Nós te esperamos. Não demore e dê um beijo na Brit por mim". A loira disse sorrindo.

"Hum... Meu amor? Alguém está namorando... Ok, eu devo chegar por aí em 15 minutos. Até logo. Eu vou querer saber de tudo, loira, até mesmo as partes mais sórdidas". Santana disse sorrindo.

"Pode deixar San. Eu contarei. Nós te esperamos então. Até logo". Quinn disse revirando os olhos e desligou.

"O que foi amor? Santana foi bruta contigo? Você precisa da minha ajuda?". Rachel não aguentou. Ela teve que brincar.

"Haha. Muito engraçado. Não bebê. Santana só estava sendo ela mesma. Daqui uns 15 minutos, ela estará aqui. Ela disse que Finn foi a festa com a Marjorie e que ele bebeu todas e a Marjorie deu em cima em todas as mulheres". A loira disse e bufou.

"Bem... Isso não me surpreende nenhum pouco. Eles se merecem. Além do mais eu estou apaixonada por outra pessoa. Uma certa loira chamada Lucy Quinn Fabray. Você a conhece? Ela é maravilhosa e é toda minha". Rachel disse em sua voz mais encantadora.

"Bem, eu a conheço. Ela é sem dúvida alguma a mulher mais sortuda do mundo por ter alguém como você como namorada. Ela... Quer dizer, eu... Eu também sou apaixonada por você... Completamente apaixonada por você e vou ser por toda a vida". Quinn disse sedutora e piscou para a sua amada.

Logo em seguida, o garçom veio e ambas pediram um prato vegetariano. Rachel estava completamente encantada com esta atitude da namorada dela de pedir um prato vegetariano. Ela achou isso lindo e pensou que ninguém nunca tinha feito algo assim por ela antes.

'Eu vou cantar uma música especialmente a ela, mas antes vou brincar um pouco. Já até sei que música cantar'. Rachel pensou ao ler a lista de música que elas tinham.

'Eu já sei qual música cantar para a minha Rach. Se ela não souber o que eu sinto por ela ainda, ela vai ter certeza depois disso'. Quinn pensou marota e depois ficou olhando para a sua namorada até que elas foram interrompidas novamente pelo garçom com as comidas delas e por Brit e Santana, que acabaram de chegar.

"Ei Fabray. Eu vejo que você finalmente teve coragem e deu aquela aliança do qual você tinha comprado alguns anos atrás, e deu para Berry. E Berry, eu espero não precisar de ameaçar dizendo que se você fizer algo para Quinn, que eu irei atrás de você e te deixarei pelo menos inconsciente, hein?". Santana disse séria.

"Santana Lopez. Isso não é jeito de falar com a Rachel". Brit e Quinn falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Ah tudo bem meninas. Ela só está tentando ser útil e mostrando para mim o quanto uma determinada loira é especial para ela. Eu no lugar dela faria o mesmo. Santana só está protegendo a melhor amiga dela". Rachel disse e deu com os ombros divertida.

"Você tem toda a razão 'Mãos de homem'... Ops... Desculpa Rach. Eu não resisti a brincadeira, mas você está certa. Quinn é minha melhor amiga e eu não vou deixar nada acontecer a ela". A latina falou séria novamente.

"Deve ter sido um tédio a festa mesmo hein, Brit? Para a Lopez estar assim tão séria". Quinn comentou com Brit.

"Sim. Ninguém aguentou o novo casal Finn/Marjorie. E isso irritou minha esposa mais do que devia. E ela ficou realmente preocupada contigo. Quando ela ligou e pode falar contigo, ela pode simplesmente relaxar e soltar a respiração que ela não sabia que estava prendendo". A loira mais alta falou para Quinn.

"Ei bebê. Não conte todos os meus segredos, garota má aqui. Lembra?" Santana disse e tentou jogar uma cara de menina má, mas falhou miseravelmente.

"Como se nós não a conhecemos esse seu lado protetor e doce. Principalmente a sua esposa". Quinn disse e riu da cara de nojo da latina.

"Chega Fabray. Senão eu vou ter que contar alguns segredos sujos para a tua mulher. Não me provoque". A latina disse e riu da fisionomia da melhor amiga dela.

"Ei... Jogue limpo, Lopez. Você não é a única que sabe das coisas por aqui". Quinn disse entre séria e divertida.

E assim elas ficaram brincando até depois da janta. Até que Brit resolveu cantar com Quinn a música "Nothing's gonna change my Love for you", enquanto as morenas ficaram na mesa, sentadas. Tanto Rachel quanto Santana derreterem felizes e honradas por esta declaração de amor de suas amadas.

A plateia aplaudiu e pediu outra música. Depois de uma pequena conversa elas decidiram cantar "Nadie como tu". E mais uma vez a platéia foi ao delírio.

Rachel ficou completamente surpresa ao saber que sua mulher cantava tão bem em Espanhol, e quando elas desceram do palco, a diva não resistiu e deu um selinho em sua amada.

"Oh amor. Eu não sabia que você cantava tão bem assim em Espanhol. E eu amei as duas músicas. Obrigada bebê". A diva disse toda emocionada.

"De nada amor. E eu quis dizer cada palavra do que eu disse". Quinn disse toda feliz.

"Ei Berry. É claro que ela sabe falar em espanhol. Eu ensinei muita coisa para ela. Quando nós não queríamos que as pessoas entendessem o que nós estávamos falando, principalmente na escola, falávamos em espanhol". Mais uma vez Santana riu da cara de surpresa de Rachel.

"Ei Lopez. Ela não sabia disso ainda. Obrigada minha amiga". Quinn disse e mostrou a língua para Santana.

A latina ia responder, mas, o locutor chamou Rachel no palco. A diva decidiu brincar um pouco com a sua namorada. 'Dois podem brincar nesse jogo, meu amor'. Ela sabia que a namorada dela ia ficar chateada, mas ela decidiu cantar mesmo assim.

Rachel se apresentou e depois de conversar um pouco com as pessoas, começou a cantar "Someone to Love". Enquanto ela cantava, olhava para a namorada quem parecia um pouco desconfortável.

A plateia foi ao delírio novamente e a diva adorou a sensação de ser aplaudida como ela foi. A segunda música foi "Nobody wants to be lonelly" do Rick Martin e Christina Aguilera. E Rachel viu que a amada loira dela estava ainda chateada, mas viu quando começou a dançar sensualmente para ela. E apesar de Quinn parecer realmente magoada, parecia estar gostando da dança improvisada dela.

Algumas meninas na plateia enlouqueceram... Talvez pela bebida, ou pelo jeito que a diva estava cantando... E foram até o palco... E mesmo a diva mostrando a aliança de compromisso dela, elas continuaram a dançar bem perto do corpo da morena.

Quinn estava espumando de tanta raiva e decidiu tomar uma atitude. Ela foi até o palco e colocou o braço possessivamente sobre o peito da namorada dela e quando a música terminou ela disse uma palavra ou duas.

"Eu sinto muito meninas, mas ela já está fora do mercado... Ela já foi levada por mim. E agora eu vou cantar para ela ver simplesmente isso". Quinn disse e começou a cantar. "I've the time of my life". E depois cantou… "Always do Bon Jovi".

A platéia gostou tanto, que pediram para ela cantar mais uma e assim ela fez. Ela cantou "Soulmate de Natasha Bedingfield". Enquanto cantava, Quinn foi vendo a fisionomia de sua amada para ela. E foi ficando cada vez mais apaixonada pela morena.

Enquanto isso, Rachel estava se sentindo uma idiota por ter magoado a sua amada, e decidiu cantar aquela música para ela. Sim, Quinn já estava cantando uma música que dizia tudo, mas ela decidiu mostrar para a namorada dela o quanto ela a amava.

"Ei Berry você é uma sortuda hein. Depois de cantar que queria alguém para amar, mesmo namorando com a Quinn e sabendo que com isso a mulherada ia enlouquecer, minha melhor amiga decide cantar que teve o melhor tempo da vida dela e alma-gêmea. Não é todo mundo que tem essa sorte. Mais cuidado da próxima vez". Santana disse séria.

Quando a música acabou, Rachel foi até o palco e deu um beijo apaixonado em sua namorada. E depois pediu para tocarem "Endless Love". Depois dela, "Please, Forgive me do Bryan Addams". E por fim cantou "I was Born to love you do Freddie Mercury".

A plateia estava gostando tanto que ninguém tinha coragem de pedir para cantar. Pois eles sabiam que ninguém comparava a aquelas quatro mulheres. Quando Rachel terminou de cantar, ela estava toda emocionada e com lágrimas nos olhos agradeceu a todos, e principalmente a namorada dela.

"Eu quero dedicar a essas músicas ao grande amor da minha vida. Eu te amo, bebê". Rachel disse e se preparou para cantar mais uma música. A última da noite. Ela escolheu... "No other Love".

"Eu gostaria de chamar para cantar comigo minha amada. Por favor bebê, vamos cantar juntas. Vamos fazer de conta que somos Tina e Bette de the l Word".

Quinn foi ao palco e cantaram de mãos dadas. Quando elas terminaram, elas estavam saindo quando o locutor pediu para elas cantarem mais uma em conjunto. Elas decidiram cantar "Tonight I celebrated my Love for you", e "I will survive".

E assim elas ficaram mais uma hora ou até mais cantando juntas, ou cantando com Brit e Santana e por que não... Ouvindo uma ou outra pessoa cantando. Brit e Santana cantaram "Girls Just wanna have fun da Cindy Lauper". Quando elas terminaram e viram que as pessoas queriam mais, elas cantaram "Never Can say goodbye". E por fim, "Last Dance". Quando elas saíram do restaurante, elas estavam se sentindo tão leves e apaixonadas, que nem viram o tempo passar, como todo primeiro encontro deveria ser.

Rachel e Quinn se despediram com um belo e apaixonado beijo e com várias promessas de tantos outros encontros como esse e uma noite cheia de sonhos apaixonados e quentes envolvendo a outra metade de sua alma.


	11. Chapter 11

**Quinn-fabgay obrigada pelo teu comentário. Eu já tenho 19 capítulos prontos no meu blog, mas se vocês quiserem dar uma dica, ou sei lá, opinião... Fiquem a vontade. Eu espero que vocês gostem. E comentários são sempre bem vindos... E isso realmente anima essa aprendiz de escritora aqui. Um beijo a todos.**

Capitulo 11 - Conversando com os pais.

Depois de uma noite maravilhosa, ao lado da sua amada, Rachel sabia que tinha que falar com os pais rapidamente antes que Finn estragasse tudo. Ela sabia que provavelmente Finn já deve ter contado aos pais dela sobre o seu namoro com a Quinn.

Ela também sabia que os pais dela não gostavam dele e que ambos estavam pensando em dizer justamente isto ao padre no dia do casamento dela ha dois anos atrás.

'É melhor eu nem lembrar este dia horrível. Eu quase perdi a Quinn além de quase ter casado com alguém que não reconhece o meu valor, não me escuta e nem finge dar a mínima para o que eu falo ou para os meus sentimentos'. Rachel pensou nisso e bufou chateada.

'E pensar que quando eu soube disso, dos meus pais pensando em boicotar o meu casamento eu fiquei uma semana sem falar com eles. O que para mim foi praticamente impossível. Mas hoje em dia eu sei que o que eles queriam fazer era o melhor para mim. Eles sabiam que eu ia acabar perdendo a minha individualidade e ia acabar desistindo de todos os meus sonhos justamente eu quem sempre sonhou e lutou para conseguir tudo o que eu sempre quis'. A morena bufou novamente.

'Bem eles não foram os únicos que não queriam que eu casasse com o Finn né. Eu lembro muito bem a última conversa que eu tive com Quinn antes do acidente, quando ela disse sobre eu estar arruinando a minha vida ao casar com ele. Ah minha lady, minha senhora sempre mostrando a realidade para mim, mesmo que isso a machucasse por dentro. Eu sei que ainda tenho muito o que conversar com ela, mas enfim, eu sei que nos temos uma vida inteira para isso'. A diva pensou seriamente a respeito.

'Ah a minha menina é tão perfeita para mim. Ela simplesmente me complementa. Mas é melhor eu parar de pensar na minha linda dama e ligar para os meus pais agora'. Ela pensou entrando em seu quarto.

"Olá Rachel. Hum, pela cara você teve uma noite maravilhosa hein. Já sei que uma certa loira que parecia uma leoa selvagem mais cedo. Bom gosto para mulher hein, Rach. Eu aposto que ela é ótima na cama". Anne disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Hei, minha menina não é uma leoa, talvez uma gata... Mas hei quem tem que saber disso sou eu. Eu não sei ainda, mas ela deve ser sim". Rachel disse corando profundamente. "E bem, eu realmente tive uma noite maravilhosa, e agora tenho que ligar para os meus pais. Como foi sua noite? Eu espero que tenha sido ótima". A diva disse suspirando.

"Não tão boa quanto a tua, mas sim, devo dizer que foi boa. Eu vou deixar você falar com seus pais, nos falamos amanhã. Eu estou exausta. O Brad estava insaciável hoje". Anne disse e piscou para sua colega de classe.

"Ahhh. Que bom para você". Rach disse ao pegar o telefone e discar para seus pais.

Depois de 3 toques, ela ouviu a voz de seu pai Leroy no telefone.

"Alô. Quem está falando?" Ele perguntou com uma voz ainda rouca de sono.

"Alô pai. É a Rach. Desculpa se eu te acordei. Eu não tive a intenção". Ela falou sem graça.

"Que isso filhinha. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Fale para o seu pai. Eu estou aqui para te ajudar". Ele falou já nervoso e ansioso.

"Não aconteceu nada, pai. Eu estava com saudades e bem... Eu liguei para dizer que bem, eu estou realmente namorando uma pessoa pai. E bem, eu queria te avisar antes que o Finn falasse primeiro". Ela disse se sentindo um pouco culpada.

"Nem me lembre daquele idiota. Ele liga para cá direto. Como se ele fosse alguém da família ou algum amigo intimo. Mas porque o mistério bebê. Conte para o seu pai quem é o sortudo que tem a atenção da minha pequena menina. Nós o conhecemos? Quais são as intenções dele para contigo?". Ele ainda estava ansioso, mas se notava que ele estava tentando manter a calma, ou pelo menos ficar mais tranquilo.

"Ah pai. Sim, você a conhece. Eu estou namorando a Quinn Fabray pai. E pelo que eu vejo as intenções dela são as melhores. Ela mudou muito e o senhor chegou a ver isso quando ela sofreu aquele maldito acidente". Ela disse chateada ao lembrar daquele dia.

"Ah então o Finn estava certo, filha? Ele ligou dizendo que você não era lésbica e que você estava namorando a Quinn só para chateá-lo". Ele disse e bufou. Ele conhecia a filha dele muito bem. Se ela estava namorando a ex-chefe de torcida, era por algum motivo.

"Sim e não, pai. Sim, eu estou namorando a Quinn como eu já tinha dito antes. E não, eu não estou namorando ela para chatear Finn imbecil. Eu estou namorando ela por amá-la pai. Eu acho que eu sempre a amei e tinha muito medo de assumir isso assim como ela. Mas nós estamos namorando e vai ser assim por um bom tempo. Ela é o amor da minha vida. A pessoa ideal para mim". Ela disse toda sonhadora.

"Eu fico feliz ao saber que você está feliz, filha. Ele realmente é um imbecil. Eu não sei como a nossa estrela conseguiu namorar com ele por tanto tempo e depois ser noiva por um bom tempo e ainda quase casar. Eu sei que estou sendo egoísta, mas eu devo um obrigado a Quinn por ela não ter deixado você casar com esse imbecil. Ele consegue deixar seu papai e eu muito nervosos. Ah filha, que tal você trazer a Quinn sexta-feira à noite, na nossa casa e na noite especial dos Berry"?

"Oh pai... O senhor já vai convidar a Quinn para a nossa noite especial? Já na nossa primeira semana de namoro? O Finn participou apenas uma vez e vocês não foram nada agradáveis com ele. O papai foi um pouco mais simpático, mas mesmo assim não foi muito melhor não". Rachel comentou surpresa.

"Bem Rach você pode me culpar por gostar de alguém tão encantadora quanto a Quinn ao invés do Finn? Sim, Russell Fabray é um idiota preconceituoso, mas ela é um amor de pessoa. Ela deve ter puxado a Judy. Pelo menos ela é um amor agora. Da até gosto dessa minha nora. Você não poderia ter escolhido melhor pessoa. Eu sempre tive muito orgulho de você, mas agora meu coração está transbordando de alegria". Leroy disse todo feliz e emocionado.

"Leroy? Bebê? Com quem você está conversando a essa hora? É nossa filha? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que você está emocionado?" Heram perguntou ao marido dele ao vê-lo falando todo emocionado.

"Com a nossa pequena estrela bebê. Ela está namorando a Quinn e eu não poderia estar mais feliz com isso. Finalmente nossa pequena conseguiu criar juízo e ser feliz ao lado de alguém que a ame de verdade, não uma ilusão".

"Papai... É você? Desculpa por estar ligando a essa hora. Eu não quis estragar o sono de ninguém". Rachel disse séria.

"Não foi nada Rach. Nós estávamos preocupados com você. Que bom que você tomou juízo de vez. Só espero que seu pai tenha convidado sua meiga e linda namorada para vir 6a feira aqui em casa. Nós te aguardamos aqui hein? Não vai se atrasar. Nós temos ainda muito que agradecer a Quinn pessoalmente". Heram falou para a sua filha em um tom muito sério.

"Pode deixar papai eu não irei me atrasar. Em falar nisso, eu tenho que desligar. Já é tarde e eu preciso do meu sono revitalizador. Falo com vocês amanha. Eu amo vocês".

"Nos também te amamos. Mande um beijo para aquela sua linda namorada. Nós nos falamos amanha".

Rachel desligou o telefone sorrindo. Ela até pensou em ligar para a namorada dela, mas já era tarde. Então ela decidiu deixar para amanhã. 'Tomara que eu tenha sonhos malcriados com Quinn. Afinal muito em breve irei vê-la e fazer esses sonhos tornarem realidade. Credo Berry você parece um menino adolescente cheio de hormônios. Mas com uma namorada como a minha quem poderá me culpar. Ela é a versão moderna da Afrodite. Ela é simplesmente fantástica e como ela beija... Meu Deus eu já sou viciada nos beijos dela'. Rachel gemeu e não conseguiu disfarçar o outro gemido que saiu de sua boca ao lembrar-se da ex-chefe de torcida beijando os lábios dela ha não muito tempo atrás.

'Oh Deus, eu estou vendo que essa noite vai ser bem interessante'. A diva pensou antes de dormir... Ou tentar dormir pelo menos.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Sonhos

Quinn e Rachel entraram no quarto de Quinn e começaram a trocar beijos frenéticos, apaixonados. Quinn estava com um terno preto e um chapéu na cabeça e com uma gravata com o nó meio que desfeito. A loira estava extremamente sexy e com um olhar de puro amor, tesão, paixão e admiração. Enquanto a morena, vestia uma roupa de chefe de torcida que apenas salientava todas as curvas bem feitas e uma perna digna de adoração.

"Você é tão linda que eu não consigo nem respirar direito quando estou no mesmo quarto que você. Nossa eu já te disse o quanto eu amo suas pernas ainda mais em shorts curtos como esse. As suas pernas simplesmente estão chamando meu nome... minhas mãos. Eu não posso me conter por muito tempo mais, bebê. Eu quero fazer amor com você não somente essa noite, mas a minha vida inteira". Quinn disse na porta, na entrada do banheiro.

"Obrigada meu amor. Eu digo o mesmo. Você está estupidamente sexy, divina, maravilhosa, linda nessa roupa, mas, mesmo se você estivesse com um saco de lixo na cabeça ainda assim estaria tão linda como agora porque a sua beleza interior e tanta quanto a externa. Eu sou a mulher mais sortuda do mundo. Eu sempre tive os melhores pais do mundo e agora tenho a mulher mais linda e perfeita do mundo". Rachel disse com adoração.

"Eu não quero estragar esse momento, mas amor eu sou tudo menos perfeita. Eu te fiz sofrer por tantos anos, sim, isso tudo teve motivos e você os conhece, mas a única pessoa aqui que é perfeita... É você, e somente você. Desculpa amor, mas você tem que entrar na fila, porque a mulher mais sortuda do mundo sou eu... E essa noite eu só vou começar a te mostrar o quanto". Quinn foi até Rachel andando bem devagar e apertando todo o seu corpo e olhando a namorada dela com muita fome.

"Oh". Rachel gemeu e ficou praticamente babando pela namorada dela. Ela não tinha palavras para demonstrar todos os sentimentos que estava sentindo agora. Seu corpo estava totalmente pronto para chegar essa próxima fase com a namorada dela e agora ela estava com o peito praticamente saindo pela boca, além de estar tremendo de tanto desejo, vontade e necessidade de ter a mulher da vida dela em seus braços. Suas partes intimas estavam até pulsando de tanto desejo e necessidade... Quinn seria dela e somente dela essa noite e por toda a vida, e ela não aguentava mais.

Quinn viu todos os sentimentos de sua amada. "Eu sei o que você está sentindo amor, eu sinto o mesmo. Quem diria que eu deixo Rachel Berry, o amor da minha vida sem fôlego. Oh". A loira disse e deu um beijo que deixava bem claro para diva todos os sentimentos que ela estava tendo, e sentindo. Rachel se sentiu totalmente completa pela loira dela em todos os sentidos.

"Faça amor comigo bebê". Rachel pediu enquanto deixou uma marca bem saliente no pescoço de sua amada.

"Com todo o prazer, meu amor. Você será minha e somente minha por toda a vida". Quinn disse terminando de beijar o pescoço e dando pequenas mordidas entre o queixo, e o pescoço.

"Oh sim, amor. Somente você. Oh". Rachel disse roucamente enquanto sua mão também passeava pelo corpo de Quinn, quem estava com tanta necessidade quanto ela.

"Sim... Isso mesmo amor, deixa suas mãos conhecerem o meu corpo. Oh". Era como se Quinn tivesse morrido e estivesse no paraíso. A boca da morena estava em seu pescoço. Ou melhor, a língua, mas as mãos dela estavam apalpando o seio dela. Rachel parou de lamber o pescoço da loira e olhou para ela como quem pedindo autorização. Quinn fez que sim com a cabeça. Era tudo o que a diva precisava para descer até os seios da namorada dela e acaricia-los, beija-los, apalpa-los, lambe-los como eles mereciam.

Nesse momento Quinn a imitou e o clima só foi esquentando, enquanto a confiança de ambas foi subindo gradativamente. Nenhuma delas tinha experiência em fazer amor com outra mulher, mas ambas sabiam o que queriam que fizessem com elas. E elas estavam fazendo justamente isso. Elas pareciam ter nas mãos uma peça rara, única, tanto era o cuidado, o carinho, fora o desejo, tesão que sentiam. Uma estava praticamente adorando e ao mesmo tempo devorando o corpo da sua outra metade. Elas beijaram, lamberam, mordiscaram cada pedaço do corpo da outra. Elas começaram a acariciar primeiro as pernas, tornozelos e por fim, a região que ambas desejavam com todo ímpeto, e juntas, acariciaram a região antes de lamber e dar pequenas mordidas no clitóris uma da outra.

Quinn antes de satisfazer seus desejos mais íntimos, olhou mais uma vez para sua amada pedindo autorização e mais uma vez a diva concordou com ela. Quando a loira aos poucos colocou um dedo dentro da vagina de Rachel, ela simplesmente gemeu e deu um pequeno grito de tanta alegria e prazer. A diva estava completamente molhada e pronta para ela.

"Oh você está tão molhada. Que delícia amor. Eu estou no paraíso. Eu estou quase gozando agora". Quinn quase teve um orgasmo quando sentiu sua namorada a imitando.

"Isso amor, goze para mim. Eu quero ver, sentir e provar o seu gozo". Quinn disse em sua voz mais sedutora.

"Oh sim. Eu estou gozando amor. Vem bebê, goze comigo". Rachel disse rouca.

"Sim... Eu estou gozando... Eu estou gozando". Quinn disse tentando respirar. Não demorou muito para ambas gozarem como ninguém nos braços uma da outra.

Depois do que pareciam horas, mas foram apenas alguns minutos, elas trocaram beijos e com isso, sentindo o sabor delas na boca da outra quando: BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

"Que merda. Eu não acredito que isso foi apenas um sonho. Isso parecia tão real. Droga, agora eu terei que dar um jeito em mim mesma. Eu não posso estudar do jeito que eu estou. Meu clitóris esta tão sensível e eu estou tão excitada que não vai demorar muito para eu gozar'. Rachel pensou chateada.

Nesse momento, não muito distante dali, Quinn suspirou e acordou chateada pelos mesmos motivos. Ela teve o mesmo sonho de Rachel e acordou nas mesmas condições que a morena. E começou a 'cuidar' de si mesma assim como a namorada dela estava fazendo. E sem saber, ambas gozaram ao mesmo tempo mesmo a morena se contendo para não gemer ou gritar para não acordar sua colega de quarto.

'Uau se isso foi apenas um sonho e foi bom desse jeito imagina quando isso realmente acontecer'. Ambas pensaram ao mesmo tempo antes de levantarem da cama, sabendo que hoje seria um excelente dia para elas.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13 - Você sonhou comigo?

Rachel decidiu depois de tomar o café da manhã mandar um texto para Quinn, avisando sua namorada sobre a conversa que ela teve com os pais dela, mas ela estava incrivelmente excitada ainda do sonho erótico que envolvia uma determinada loira de olhos de avelã e claro, com muita vergonha de encara-la na hora do almoço.

'Ela é sua namorada garota. É extremamente saudável e normal você ter sonhos eróticos com ela. Afinal você sempre a amou e a achou linda. E que corpo tem a minha mulher. Minha Quinn com a roupa dela de chefe de torcida cheerios mexe com a imaginação, libido de qualquer um. Só um cego para não enxergar isso'. Rachel pensou e bufou consigo mesma.

"O que foi Rachel? Aconteceu alguma coisa contigo? Primeiro eu escuto gemidos durante a madrugada e vejo você se mexer o tempo todo em sua cama. Depois eu escuto mais gemidos na hora que eu acordei e agora em alguns minutos eu vejo você ficar com uma cara sonhadora e em alguns segundos depois você faz uma cara de quem não acredita em algo, incrédula com alguma coisa e bufa. Problemas no Paraíso? Você já brigou com aquela loira pra lá de sexy, gostosa e sensual. Garota que faz qualquer mulher que sempre somente se interessou por homens sonharem com aquela boca, sorriso e pernas. Eu posso amar perdidamente o Brad, mas não sou cega. Aquela mulher é gostosa demais. É a mulher que você sonha em apresentar aos próprios pais em um almoço no domingo" Anne disse entre séria e divertida.

"Em primeiro lugar hei a mulher é minha, portanto tire o olho. Segundo lugar eu concordo com você. Ela mexe com qualquer pessoa. Ela é linda em todos os sentidos, mas ela já saiu do mercado. Em terceiro lugar eu sei o que você está falando sobre apresentar aos pais. Ela já conhece os meus pais ha muitos anos, mas nessa 6a feira vai ter a noite dos Barry e os meus pais a convidaram para participar oficialmente como minha namorada. Nem o meu ex-noivo, eles o convidaram. Ele participou, mas por um acidente. Ele foi lá em casa em uma noite de brincadeiras e eu acabei tendo que convida-lo para entrar, mas meus pais não gostaram nada disso. As noites de 6a feira sempre foram nossa, da família. E por último e não menos importante... Não há problema nenhum no paraíso. Quinn e eu estamos ótimas". Rachel disse séria.

"Hum, eu não sei ainda muita coisa da sua vida, mas, hum, outro ponto para Quinn. Ela já ganhou a confiança e a simpatia dos sogros. Isso é ótimo. Nem todo mundo consegue isso. Anda, vá ligar para a tua menina. Eu vejo que vocês tem ainda muito o que conversar, e eu já estou de saída. Além disso, eu tenho o meu próprio namorado para cuidar. O meu Brad vai passar por aqui depois da aula. Ele quer fazer um replay dos melhores momentos de ontem. Se você sabe o que eu quero dizer... E eu não sou mulher de negar fogo para ninguém". Ela disse piscando os olhos. "A sua sorte é que sou fiel e estou fora do mercado Berry, senão eu ia lutar pelo amor da tua tigresa".

"Grr. Tira o olho da minha ursinha... Gr". Rachel disse meio séria e meio brincando. Nesse momento, toca o celular dela e a diva dá risada sozinha quando ela lê Quinn na tela.

"Ola amor. Bom dia". Diz Quinn em sua voz alegre e sonhadora.

"Ola bebê. Bom dia... Meu amor está feliz hoje. Eu devo ficar preocupada?". A diva disse brincando.

"Não amor. Eu apenas tive um sonho maravilhoso e interessante ontem à noite. Só isso. E você não tem com que se preocupar quanto a minha fidelidade. Eu só tenho olhos para você. Sou eu quem devo me preocupar já que quando você atendeu, você estava rindo". A ex-chefe de torcida disse um pouco mais séria e curiosa.

"Ah é? Interessante? Eu posso saber com quem você sonhou? E como era esse sonho? Olha que eu também sou ciumenta e possessiva hein? Eu também tive um sonho interessante". A diva disse curiosa.

"Fala logo para a Berry que você sonhou que vocês duas estavam transando que nem coelhos e que agora você está a ponto de explodir de tanto desejo por ela. Apesar de que eu acho que você se masturbou na hora em que você acordou. A tua cara não está tão mal assim, de quem precisa dar pelo menos uma rapidinha para dar uma aliviada na tensão. Fala logo a verdade, Fabray".

"Lopez!". Ambas disseram ao mesmo tempo. Quinn estava mais vermelha que tomate. Ela ficou feliz ao lembrar que Rach não podia vê-la nesse momento.

"É verdade, meu amor? Que você sonhou que nós estávamos fazendo amor?" Rachel perguntou curiosa, feliz e divertida.

"Sim, bebê. Eu sonhei que nós estávamos fazendo amor. Foi um sonho maravilhoso e eu não vejo a hora de imitar isso na vida real". Quinn disse e deu uma pequena tossida.

"Eu adoraria, mas você sabe que antes de fazermos isso, nós temos muito ainda o que conversar. Eu também sonhei com isso essa noite, mas eu não vou simplesmente deixar todas as nossas questões, problemas, dúvidas de lado para satisfazermos nossos desejos. Eu te amo, e te quero Lucy Quinn Fabray e eu quero que a gente dê certo. E para isso precisamos conversar, e processar, dialogar, sermos amigas, confidentes, companheiras. Eu tenho que confiar em você totalmente e vice versa". Rachel disse extremamente séria.

"Eu sei meu amor. Eu concordo com você. E se eu tiver que esperar a minha vida inteira por você que assim seja. Que bom saber que você sonhou comigo também bebê".

"Vamos Quinn. Ou então chegaremos atrasadas. Já estou até com vontade de vomitar de tanto doce que vocês estão fazendo". Santana estava sendo apenas Santana.

"Até logo amor. Vemos-nos na hora do almoço" Quinn disse carinhosamente para a namorada dela.

"Sim, nos vemos mais tarde bebê". Rachel disse em sua voz mais doce.

E assim as duas foram para a sala de aula sabendo que o amor que elas sentiam uma pela outra ia superar qualquer problema que aparecesse no caminho delas.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14 - Falando sobre a noite dos Berry.

Rachel foi para sua aula pensando na conversa que ela teve com Quinn um pouco antes. E viu que o que era o mais importante para dizer ao seu amor, ela esqueceu. 'Eu não acredito que você esqueceu de contar para sua namorada sobre o convite dos próprios pais fizeram a ela para a próxima 6a feira. Está certo que a Satan estava perto da Quinn e elas não puderam conversar muito, ou melhor, quase nada, mas mesmo assim isso foi imperdoável para ela'. Rachel bufou chateada.

'Que namorada terrível eu sou. Nem pude dar muita atenção ao meu bebê lindo. Do jeito que ela é linda, ela pode ter qualquer pessoa, homem ou mulher. Eu preciso consertar este pequeno incidente, mas como? Declarando todo o meu amor para ela? Comprando um urso grande como ela com uma dedicatória? Dar uma caixa de bombom? Ou deixar um bilhete em seu armário? Você poderia ser mais clichê, Rachel Berry? Mas Quinn gosta destas coisas tanto quanto eu. Eu acho que vou mandar uma mensagem de texto para ela agora. Afinal estava terminando de tocar o sinal agora. Eu não acredito que eu fiquei pensando sobre isso esse tempo todo. Você esta completamente apaixonada Rachel Berry. Como você nunca esteve por nada ou ninguém. Nem mesmo Broadway'. A diva pensou e achou melhor ligar para a namorada dela, antes que ela refletisse melhor sobre o que ela acabou de descobrir. Ou melhor, mandar uma mensagem de texto, já que ela não queria um replay com Satan de mais cedo.

'Foco, Rachel Berry... É só ter um foco e não ficar tendo devaneios interessantes sobre uma certa loira que faz correr seu coração a tal maneira, que ele quase sai da boca'. Ela pensou pegando o celular.

"Olá amor. Você está ocupada ou podemos conversar. Beijos R". Pronto agora ela vai pensar que eu não estou bem. 'Que jeito de deixar a sua namorada preocupada em Rachel'. A morena pensou sarcástica. Meio minuto depois veio à resposta.

"Olá bebê. Eu nunca estou ocupada para você. Mas você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Aonde você esta? Beijos Q". Quinn perguntou toda preocupada.

"Eu estou bem, amor. Eu só não pude falar com você direito. Não aconteceu nada, apenas lembrei que eu liguei para os meus pais e eles te convidaram para ir na casa deles na 6a feira a noite. Eu estou indo para o banheiro agora. Aquele perto da cantina. Beijos, R". Ela sabia que o texto era longo, mas ela conhecia a loira. Quinn ia ficar preocupada se ela não falasse logo.

"Estou indo lá. Eu te encontro lá em dois minutos. Q". A loira disse ao sair da sala e direcionando ao banheiro falar com sua namorada.

Rachel estava tão centrada em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu quando Quinn entrou no banheiro. Quinn sorriu ao ver a namorada dela nesse estado. Isso era tão Rachel Berry. A mulher que ela amava com todo o coração.

"Olá novamente amor. Eu vejo que você está perdida em seus pensamentos. E pela profundidade é algo interessante. Eu só espero estar envolvida nele de alguma forma. Eu não gostaria de matar alguém agora. Cadeia não é algo que eu pretendo gastar meus últimos 20 anos e deixar você livre leve e solta para quem quiser te reivindicar". A loira disse entre séria e divertida.

Isso chamou a atenção da morena quem não resistiu e também brincou. "Olá bebê. Você está em todos os meus pensamentos, mas ninguém vai me reivindicar. Eu não sou propriedade de ninguém. E aonde você pensa em gastar seus próximos 20 anos? Ou ainda com quem?" Rachel piscou e chegou perto da namorada dela.

"Oh. Eu sei que você não é nenhuma propriedade, terreno ou algo parecido... Mas você é a minha mulher e eu sou completamente apaixonada por você, esqueceu? Você é o meu tudo. A primeira pessoa em que lembro quando acordo e a última pessoa quando durmo. E como tal pretendo não somente gastar os próximos 20 anos com você, mas sim, toda a eternidade ao seu lado, abaixo, em cima fazendo amor e ajudando você a cuidar, amar, proteger os nossos filhos que serão tão estrelas quanto você". A loira disse toda carinhosa e fez um carinho no rosto da diva e quando ela ia dar um beijo na namorada dela, a porta do banheiro se abriu e entrou uma caloura quem sorriu para o casal sem graça.

Quando a moca saiu Quinn ia fechar a porta, mas Rachel segurou o braço dela. "Hei aonde você vai? Eu quero o meu beijo de bom dia que eu não recebi ainda" Rachel disse fazendo biquinho.

"Eu só vou fechar a porta, antes que entrem e peguem a gente se beijando. Eu não vou negar nada a você, Rachel das cavernas. É claro que eu vou dar o teu beijo de bom dia e tudo o mais". Quinn disse e deu uma piscada antes de trazer Rachel mais perto para ela, iniciando um beijo profundo, intenso e apaixonado... Elas acabaram esquecendo da porta e trocando beijos cada vez mais gulosos e necessitados.

"Eca. Era só isso que eu precisava ver para a minha libido aumentar ainda mais. Uma mulher gostosa como Rachel Berry pronta para transar no banheiro com a loira irritante". Marjorie disse ao entrar no banheiro. "Eu vim falar com você, gata, mas se você quiser trepar com ela, dar uma rapidinha, eu volto daqui a 5 minutos". Ela disse chegando perto da diva.

Quando Quinn começou a rosnar, como uma fera na jaula, Rachel resolveu assumir. "Hei, em primeiro lugar ela não é loira irritante. Ela pode ter sido e muito anos atrás, mas não importa porque essa loira irritante como você disse é minha namorada. Além do mais, eu não trepo ou transo com ela. Eu faço amor. E não me chame de gata, eu sou uma estrela". Ela disse tentando melhorar o humor. Ela deu um sorriso quando sentiu sua namorada lhe dar um sorriso. Ela pegou a mão da ex-chefe de torcida e ficou fazendo carinho inconscientemente.

"Credo que aliança enorme nos dedos de vocês. Eu não sei para que usar algo como isso. Só de pensar em ter compromisso com alguém me dá arrepios. Para que ter uma pessoa só se eu posso ter varias pessoas e cada uma delas diferente a cada noite. Eu te chamo do jeito que eu quiser Rachel, nem minha mãe manda em mim, quanto mais alguém que quer desperdiçar o tempo dela com uma pessoa só. Eu acho melhor eu ir gata. Nós nos falamos mais tarde". Ela piscou para Rachel e sorriu. "Eu senti sua falta ontem. Antes que eu esqueça seu namorado é gostoso, mas é péssimo na cama. Eu saí de lá insatisfeita. Tive que ate pegar mais menina que geralmente pego. Perdi meu tempo, mas nem sempre podemos sair lucrando. Bem o azar foi só dele. Nós nos vemos mais tarde". Marjorie disse e saiu a la Shane de the l word.

Quinn não aguentou e riu gostosamente. "Bem eu nunca pensei que eu fosse concordar com ela, mas Finn Hudson realmente é perca de tempo e pelo que ouço de Santana é péssimo na cama. Ainda bem que eu não tive sexo com ele. Desculpa amor, eu sei que eu estraguei o clima". A loira continuou a rir enquanto Rachel bufou.

"Eu concordo com vocês. E já que o clima foi cortado vou voltar para a sala. Nós nos falamos e beijamos mais tarde. Tchau gata gostosa". A diva não aguentou e piscou para a namorada dela.

"Sim, nos falamos mais tarde. E combinamos esse encontro com os meus futuros sogros entre outras coisas. Eu te amo bebê". Ela disse antes de dar um último beijo na namorada dela e sair totalmente perdida em pensamentos.

"Eu também te amo, amor". A diva disse para o banheiro vazio e também saiu perdida em pensamentos e foi para a sala sabendo que o amor delas só estava crescendo a cada dia.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15 - Tensão a vista.

Rachel Berry estava chegando à cantina para almoçar quando viu Finn no meio das mesas, encostado provavelmente esperando por ela e com uma cara não muito agradável.

A diva pensou em passar reto e simplesmente ignora-lo, mas ela sabia que teria que tomar uma atitude, por mais que ela considerasse muito melhor deixar de lado toda a história que os dois passaram juntos. Ela sabia que seu ex-noivo sabia ser um completo idiota quando ele queria. Ele em poucos dias, tinha conseguido praticamente matar o carinho que ela sentia por ele como amigo. Para ela, ele não era uma má pessoa, apenas alguém que estava conseguindo tirar ela e a namorada dela do sério. 'É melhor eu falar com ele antes da minha loira ver e fazer uma cena aqui no meio de outras pessoas que não tinham nada a ver com a história deles. Ou fazer algo pior e achar que ela, Rachel Berry, não amasse Quinn Fabray com loucura.

"Olá Rachel. Porque você não foi a festa ontem a noite? Eu pensei que você fosse nela? Que anel é esse no teu dedo? Você quer me tirar do serio né? Você nunca foi, não é, e nunca será lésbica. Então porque você não para de me irritar e volta pra mim. Eu ainda te perdoo e te aceito de volta". Ele disse em sua pose de sempre.

"Primeiro lugar boa tarde para você também. Você nunca entendeu as normas de um relacionamento social. É sempre bom começar a conversa com alguém cumprimentando e mostrando algum interesse em saber como aquela pessoa está. Eu estou ótima e você. Pela sua cara você não está bem ou dormiu direito". A morena foi cortada por ele.

"Já começou? A gente nem começou a conversar direito. Isso é coisa de gay e não sou gay, muito menos você". Ele disse bufando.

"Eu não comecei nada. Eu só tentei te explicar, mas você quer saber eu não vou mais perder meu tempo com você. Simplesmente não vale a pena. Mas eu vou te responder algumas coisas. Isso não é anel, é aliança. Eu estou namorando a Quinn e eu nunca estive mais feliz em toda a minha vida. Eu não estou tentando te irritar, não vou voltar para você. Eu não preciso do seu perdão e eu amo minha namorada com todo o meu coração. Eu nunca me liguei no sexo da pessoa, e sim no amor que eu sinto por quem eu amo, mas, sim, eu sou gay Finn Hudson. Saia da minha frente e da minha vida. Eu não sinto mais nada por você". Ela disse muito séria.

"Cara ela não quer mais nada contigo. Deixa-a em paz. Vamos embora. Olá Rachel. Como você está minha menina judia? Não se preocupa com ele. Eu vou tentar colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça dele". Noah Puckerman tentou tirar seu amigo de infância de perto da diva, mas ele estava meio relutante.

"Obrigada Noé. Eu estou bem sim, eu nunca estive melhor. Eu espero que você esteja bem também". A morena disse sentindo um pouco mais aliviada ao ver o amigo dela tentando convencer seu ex-noivo a sair de lá. "Eu espero que você consiga antes que a Quinn chegue por aqui". A diva disse, mas foi interrompida pela namorada dela que tinha visto quase toda a cena um pouco mais afastada.

"Tarde demais, meu amor. Eu estou aqui e vi tudo, ou melhor, quase tudo. Olá Puck, Hudson. Eu entendo o Hudson. Eu sei que quem ama Rachel um dia, não consegue esquecê-la, mas, ela está comigo agora. E eu não tenho intenção nenhuma de larga-la ou perde-la. Ela é o amor da minha vida e eu um dia irei casar com ela, e ter alguns filhos tão especiais quanto ela". A loira disse chegando perto do trio e deu um beijo em sua amada bem perto da boca.

A ex-chefe de torcida estava tentando controlar seu ciúme e temperamento porque eles estavam em público, mas a antiga cadela, chefe de torcida estava querendo sair e ela estava se segurando para não fazer uma cena no meio dessa gente toda.

"Ola mãe bebê. Eu estou bem obrigado. Eu sei que você está sendo sincera, eu vejo isso em seus olhos e em suas palavras. Bela aliança hein Fabray. Eu vi que você finalmente conquistou a garota. Você trate bem da minha irmã judia ou irei vir atrás de você, mesmo você sendo gostosa e a mãe da nossa filha". Ele disse tentando melhorar o clima.

"Pode deixar, Puck. Se depender de mim, meu relacionamento com sua irmã judia, como você disse, vai durar para sempre. Mas agradeço a proteção que você tem com a minha menina". A loira estava tão tensa que qualquer um poderia sentir isto. Quinn estava se segurando para não dar um tapa na cara do ex-namorado dela.

"Você está a cada dia que passa mais gostosa". Finn disse quando Noé tentou tira-lo de lá. Ao contrario de Finn, ele não e burro. Ele poderia não ser o homem mais esperto do mundo, mas ele sabia entender só de olhar quando ele via amor de verdade, e ele estava vendo um agora naquele exato momento.

"Cara vamos embora agora. Ate logo Rachel, Quinn". Noé tentou sair com o amigo dele, mas ele viu que Finn não estava colaborando. Ele continuava perto de Rachel.

"FINN HUDSON PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO OUVE O SEU AMIGO E CAI FORA DAQUI AGORA MESMO. EU NÃO QUERO MAIS NADA COM VOCÊ". Rachel disse tentando se acalmar, mas ela não estava conseguindo fazer muita coisa.

"Chega. Eu já cansei dessa palhaçada. Ela é gostosa, mas ela é minha e só minha. Você a perdeu, cara. Eu se fosse você dava o fora daqui o mais rápido que eu pudesse e nunca mais aparecia na nossa frente ou tentaria falar conosco. Entendeu? Não me faça me arrepender de não tomar uma atitude mais drástica". Quinn disse e deu um tapa na cara do ex-namorado dela.

"O que? Eu não entendi". Finn disse confuso depois de devolver o tapa na cara da loira.

Rachel achou melhor interferir antes que acabasse em morte por ali. "Você não tem mais nem minha amizade Finn. Você acabou de perder qualquer sentimento de amizade que eu tinha por você ao dar um tapa na mulher que eu amo, futura esposa e mãe dos meus filhos". Ela disse e piscou para a namorada dela.

"Você é patético cara. A gente não bate em mulher. E você bateu na mãe bebê. Você chegou no fim do poço cara. Vamos embora antes que o guarda nos expulse". Noé disse serio ao ver o guarda vindo até eles.

"Tarde demais. Olá Quinn. Como vai? Judy está bem? Olá Puck. Como vai cara? Precisa de uma ajuda por aqui?" O guarda disse sério.

"Sim, nós precisamos de ajuda" Noé, Quinn e Rachel disseram ao mesmo tempo. Rachel ficou com ciúmes e todos perceberam isso. Ela não aguentou mais e saiu de lá praticamente correndo. Ela estava tensa, ferida, magoada e isso dava para ser visto de longe. Ela confiava em Quinn, mas ela precisava sair de lá com urgência ou ela não seria responsável pelos próprios atos.

"Essa é Rachel Berry sendo ela mesma". Puck deu risada e virou sua atenção a loira. "Vá lá adquirir sua menina. Ela está magoada e estar pensando um monte de besteira. Eu resolvo o resto por aqui". Ele disse olhando para a amiga dele.

"É melhor eu ir mesmo. Eu conheço minha mulher. Obrigada Puck. Eu estou te devendo essa". Ela disse e saiu atrás da cabeça dura da sua namorada sabendo que ela tinha muito para fazer naquele instante. Ela conhecia e muito bem a diva dela.

Quinn respirou fundo e foi ate o banheiro sabendo que sua namorada estaria por lá. Ela sorriu ao lembrar que a maioria das conversas importantes que ela teve com a mulher dela foi ao banheiro da antiga escola delas.

"Oh ótimo. O que foi agora Quinn Fabray? A sua namorada sai toda triste e chateada e você sorri? É bom saber que eu não significo nada para você. Se você quiser voltar para seu namorado fique a vontade. Eu não vou mais atrapalhar. Ele deve gostar de você porque conhece o Noé e a sua mãe. Você o conheceu na época em que você sumiu?" Rachel disse brava, nervosa, chateada, ciumenta, possessiva e chorando.

"Oh. Que ataque foi esse? Eu sei que você estava triste e chateada, mas, hei... Respire. E claro que você significa algo para mim... Você é o meu mundo. Segundo lugar eu não tenho namorado. Ele é um amigo de família e o conheço há muito tempo. Ele é amigo, e ele é gay. O namorado dele é um amigo da família também. Meus pais não sabem claro, mas sim, ele é gay e é como um irmão ou primo para mim. E que negocio é esse de voltar para ele? Você por acaso ia terminar comigo?" Quinn disse toda triste também, com o seu coração em pedaços.

"Amigo? Só se for amigo com benefício. Eu não vi nada, mas, eu saí logo em seguida, mas como eu sai logo em seguida, eu não posso dizer muita coisa. Eu não suporto pensar em você com outra pessoa, amor". Rachel disse brava.

"E você acha que eu consigo? Amor, eu te vi por anos com aquele idiota. Além dele, outras pessoas dando em cima de você. E eu tenho que ouvir essas pessoas te chamando de gostosa, dando um tapa na sua bunda, te beijando entre outras coisas e você acha que eu gosto de tudo isso? A Quinn de antigamente teria estrangulado todos eles, bebê. Você é minha, e só minha. E eu te quero por toda a eternidade". A loira disse entre soluços, brava.

"Então prove isso para mim, Quinn. Prove o quanto você me ama e me quer". Rachel disse em um sussurro.

"Se você esta duvidando do meu amor por você, então será isso mesmo que eu farei. Agora mesmo meu amor. Agora mesmo". Ela disse em sua voz mais rouca e deu um beijo cheio de desejo e paixão, não deixando nenhuma dúvida sobre seus sentimentos em relação a Rachel quem deu um suspiro longo e se entregou de boa vontade ao beijo.

Elas ficaram alguns minutos se beijando quando Rachel lembrou que elas estavam no banheiro. "Quinn, nos estamos no banheiro. Eu te amo, mas não podemos fazer isso aqui". A morena disse entre respirações.

"Droga Rach. Primeiro você quer terminar comigo sem eu te dar motivo algum para isso. Depois quando você me pede provas do meu eterno e profundo amor por você e quando eu faço justamente isso, você para de repente. Droga, amor. Você é minha e se você acha que eu vou deixar você terminar comigo sem eu ter feito nada para você ter esse pensamento é melhor você esquecer. Você está presa comigo, fora do mercado. E isso não vai mudar amor. Nenhum homem ou mulher vai tirar você de mim. Você pediu uma prova, mas foi a primeira a se afastar. Sim, nós estamos no banheiro e qualquer um pode entrar. Mas qual é o problema? Nós somos namoradas. Você está com vergonha de mim ou do nosso amor? Okay. Se você tem vergonha ou não está preparada para vivermos de uma forma completa, sem precisarmos escondermos nada, então não peça para eu provar o meu amor por você". Ela disse entre respirações completamente séria.

"Oh. Nós estamos namorando ha dois dias e você já pegou a minha mania. Eu estou surpreso. Como você conseguiu guardar tanta informação e sentimentos ai dentro de você. Eu não estou com vergonha de você ou do nosso amor, apenas poderiam chegar pessoas e bem, estragar o clima. Eu estou errada em querer ter esses momentos contigo em um lugar tranquilo, calmo, confortável, macio, em um lugar que eu sei que ninguém irá nos atrapalhar? É a nossa primeira vez". Rachel disse chateada.

"Tudo bem, meu amor. Você não está errada. Apenas você agiu como se estivesse com vergonha. Se é um lugar calmo que você quer que eu prove o meu amor por você... Assim será. O que minha menina quer, minha menina tem. Eu espero que essa seja a última vez que você duvide do meu amor por você ou que o Finn venha atrás de você. Porque minha paciência com ele está no meu limite. Agora vamos meu lindo bebê, eu irei fazer amor com você a tarde toda hoje e eu vou ouvir você gritar meu nome toda vez que você gozar". Quinn disse determinada.

"Gozar? Oh...". Rachel disse toda tímida.

"Sim você vai gozar como ninguém hoje. E se você nunca gozou só me mostra que os teus exes são perdedores. Agora vamos embora, eu tenho uma linda namorada para trata-la como uma princesa, rainha e fazer amor várias e várias vezes com ela não somente hoje, mas por toda a eternidade". Quinn disse toda sedutora.

"Você está muito segura de si, não?" Rachel perguntou sorrindo.

"Eu aprendi com a melhor. Agora me beije e vamos embora logo antes que eu faca amor contigo aqui mesmo". Quinn rosnou para Rachel para dar um efeito mais predatório.

Rachel riu e depois deu um beijo casto em sua namorada quem virou os olhos, mas que ficou feliz quando a diva saiu de mãos dadas com ela. E assim elas foram ate o quarto de Quinn sabendo que a tarde iria ser intensa e tão gostosa quanto o sonho que elas tiveram na noite anterior.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16 - Fazendo amor pela primeira vez

Elas chegaram na porta do quarto de Quinn aos beijos lívidos e cheios de paixão quando a ex-chefe de torcida começou a procurar a chave do quarto dela. "Amor eu preciso achar a minha chave. Quanto mais cedo eu achar, mais cedo eu vou poder dedicar a você momentos de prazer, carinho, amor, etc...". Quinn tentou explicar a namorada insaciável dela, quem fez biquinho.

A diva não estava conseguindo ficar um segundo longe da amada dela. "Ok. Mas vá rápido eu quero te devorar e ser devorada. Eu quero amar e ser amada como eu não fui ainda até agora". Ao ver o lindo sorriso da loira, ela respondeu: "O que? Você já se olhou no espelho? Você é a mulher mais linda, sexy, gostosa, maravilhosa do qual eu vi. Você pode me culpar por estar desse jeito incontrolável. Vem fazer amor comigo... Vem comer minha vagina que esta encharcada por você. Eu quero fazer amor contigo até nós não termos mais fôlego". Rachel disse não se aguentando mais.

"Oh eu não sabia que a minha mulher gostava de falar sujo na hora do sexo. Não se preocupe, eu vou fazer amor por horas e horas até você gritar o meu nome quando você estiver em êxtase. Eu vou comer a sua vagina encharcada, que está do jeito que eu gosto e outras partes do seu corpo". Quinn disse entrando no quarto dela e puxando Rachel para ela e começando a tirar a roupa da morena com paixão e ternura. E a cada pedaço de roupa que a loira tirava, ia beijando carinhosamente cada pedaço de pele que ia se revelando para ela.

Para Rachel aquilo era o paraíso. Sentir os beijos, a língua da namorada dela no corpo dela estava deixando ela louca. Quando ela ficou só de calcinha e sutiã, ela sentia a namorada dela lamber o pescoço moreno dela e deixar vários beijos por lá. Ela ia reclamar quando sentiu a namorada dela colocar um dedo na vagina completamente molhada dela e começou a contornar a vagina da morena com esse dedo enquanto continuava a beijar e dar pequenas mordidas no pescoço dela.

Rachel decidiu que ela não ia ficar mais passiva enquanto a namorada dela estava a enchendo de amor, paixão e prazer. Ela começou a tirar a camisa de Quinn e começou a imitar a loira, a enchendo de beijos, lambidas e mordidas pequenas em cada pedaço de pele que ia encontrando da namorada dela.

"Hei. O que você está fazendo? Eu pensei que essa tarde eu ia mostrar para você o quanto eu te amo e o quanto você é especial e perfeita para mim, bebê. Eu pensei que ia fazer amor com cada pedaço do seu ser". Quinn disse surpreendida de uma maneira maravilhosa, mas ainda surpreendida.

"Se você acha que eu ia ser a única a receber prazer e amor do nosso encontro, você está profundamente enganada. Sim, eu te pedi uma prova do seu amor por mim, mas eu também vou te mostrar o quanto eu te amo". A diva disse deixando a namorada dela só de calcinha e sutiã também.

"Oh. Hum. Você não mentiu para mim. Você está encharcada. Vem amor, goze para mim. Goze nos meus dedos. Eu quero sentir você chegando no paraíso e voltando". Quinn disse enfiando dois dedos na vagina encharcada da mulher dela. As paredes internas da vagina da diva estava apertando os dedos da loira de tal maneira prazerosa que Quinn sabia que a diva não ia demorar muito para gozar pela primeira vez na mão dela.

"Hum, se eu soubesse que eu poderia me sentir tão bem, tão preenchida e amada eu teria feito antes, eu não teria perdido tanto tempo assim. Vamos deitar na cama amor, minhas pernas parecem gelatina". Ela disse entre respirações quando terminou de tirar o sutiã e a calcinha de sua amada quem continuava a enchê-la de prazer beijando os seios dela e penetrando a vagina dela com estocadas firmes, mas também suaves.

"Oh amor, me desculpa. Hum, vamos aproveitar todo momento para tirarmos o atraso de todos esses anos então. Goze amor, goze. Eu quero provar o teu néctar". Quinn disse enquanto levava sua musa para a cama. A loira deitou a morena e ficou por cima dela. Quinn aproveitou para colocar um pouco mais de pressão em seus dedos e subiu ate o rosto da amada dela e deu um beijo delicioso na diva.

"Hum Quinnie. Eu estou gozando. Uau, que delicia de sensação. Oh Quinn". Rachel gozou enchendo a mão e a boca da namorada dela dos seus sucos e sabores. A experiência foi tão prazerosa que Quinn estava quase chegando lá só de ver e ouvir a amada dela quem começou a retribuir o favor com uma certa dose de timidez, mas que aos poucos foi se soltando e ficando apta a dar lhe todo o prazer que ela sempre quis e sonhou, mas que nunca conseguiu alcançar.

Depois de alguns minutos de muitos beijos, afagos e estocadas, Quinn gozou também gritando o nome da namorada dela e deixando a diva completamente maravilhada com seus sucos, sabores e gestos.

"Hum, que tal uma segunda rodada, mas dessa vez com mais preliminares e tirando nossas calcinhas e sutiãs hein amor? Nós duas parecíamos dois garotos de 13 anos. Eu amei provar o teu gosto. Ele é tão delicioso. Eu realmente não tinha gozado ainda. Ninguém me levou ao paraíso como você. Mas agora terei que fazer amor com você de novo para ver se foi sorte de principiante ou não". Rachel disse divertida.

"Rachel Barbra Berry! Isso e uma reclamação? Uma brincadeira? Proposta? Ou desafio?". Quinn perguntou confiante.

"Eu diria que esta mais para desafio e proposta. Porque você está interessada em mostrar para mim os seus dotes como amante?". A diva jogou no ar e a loira decidiu que duas poderiam brincar esse jogo.

"Pois eu aceito o desafio, amante. Eu vou te dar tanto prazer que você vai sair daqui tonta sem saber o seu próprio nome e não podendo andar direito por uma semana". A loira disse e mais uma vez rosnou. Depois disso, ela tirou a calcinha e o sutiã da namorada dela e começou a sugar o peito esquerdo enquanto acariciava o direito arrancando mais um gemido profundo da amada dela.

"Hum... Eu não vejo a hora amor". Rachel disse e começou a imitar a loira tirando as peças intimas e depois sugando um seio da loira e com a mão acariciando o outro.

E assim elas ficaram conhecendo os gostos, sabores e os atos que deixava a outra metade delas loucas ate que ambas dormiram exaustas no braço uma da outra sentindo a mulher mais amada, realizada na face da terra.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17 - A manhã seguinte.

Quinn acordou primeiro e deu um suspiro feliz ao sentir a namorada dormindo em concha ao redor dela. Ela ficou olhando para a diva ao lado dela e pensando o quanto estava feliz naquele exato momento.

Quinn ficou admirando e mentalizando cada marca de expressão, curva, detalhe de sua amada e sentindo a mulher mais feliz do mundo por estar nos braços da morena dela. E pensou também quanto tempo elas desperdiçaram no passado com aquelas discussões bestas no colégio. Sim, elas não estavam preparadas ainda, mas se tivesse sido diferente, talvez elas estivessem casadas agora e com um filho... Isso era o sonho dela, o maior de todos pelo menos.

'Droga, porque você não continua pensando o quanto tua mulher é apaixonada, cheia de energia e vigor em tudo o que ela faz. Por que você não se lembra do dia de ontem... E como o teu corpo ainda está formigando de uma maneira boa e interessante por ter passado a tarde e a noite toda ontem fazendo amor e uma reivindicando a outra. Você sabia que quando vocês fossem por em prática, em ação o que ambas sentiam e queriam... Vocês iam passar a vida inteira tentando satisfazer a outra em todos os sentidos'. A loira pensou e deu outro suspiro longo e apaixonado.

Quinn estava tão entretida em ver a sua amada e viajar em um mundo de sonhos e fantasias que nem percebeu sua amada acordar ate que sentiu Rachel se aconchegando um pouco mais nela e dando um suspiro feliz e sonhador.

"Olá bebê. Bom dia. Que olhar mais sério é esse? Que foi amor? Você está tendo segundos pensamentos sobre nós ou o nosso amor? Fala comigo. Eu estou hiperventilando aqui". Rachel disse depois de ver a loira profunda em seus pensamentos.

"Olá bebê. Bom dia, meu amor. Eu estava pensando em você e no dia maravilhoso, inesquecível que nós tivemos ontem e bem... Eu estava tentando memorizar toda marca de expressão, curva, etc do seu corpo. Depois eu pensei o quanto perdemos tempo no passado e, claro, que eu não estou com segundos pensamentos em relação a você e ao nosso amor. Eu nunca vou ter isso. E desculpa bebê se eu fiz você ficar nervosa agora. Eu te amo e muito Rachel Barbra Berry e eu espero que você acredite nisso ou terei que mostrar a você a cada dia e noite o quanto é profundo e sincero o meu amor por você". Quinn disse e foi dar um beijo de bom dia a mulher dela, mas acabou se transformando em algo mais até Rachel olhar no relógio assustada.

"E desde quando fazer amor com você seria problema? Pois eu vou adorar cada minuto disso. Desculpas aceitas. Eu também sinto o mesmo. E mesmo achando que se não aconteceu antes era por não ser o momento certo... Bem eu também acho que perdemos muito tempo, mas agora podemos repor todo esse tempo, mas não agora mesmo. Olha a hora, amor. Já são 7 e 15 da manhã. Eu tenho que levantar e ir até em casa para trocar de roupa ainda. Afinal não posso chegar na sala com a mesma roupa. O que os meus colegas vão pensar e falar? Eu tenho que manter minha boa reputação". Ela disse brincando, mas ela estava chateada de ter que deixar o ninho de amor delas, principalmente depois de ter feito amor e gozado inúmeras vezes ontem.

"Ah você tem certeza que nós não podemos ficar mais um tempo por aqui nos amando, beijando e aconchegando? Você realmente tem que ir para a sua casa? Eu quero gastar mais tempo de qualidade contigo. E que negocio é esse de pensar o que seus colegas vão dizer ou pensar? Acho que todos já viram que nós nos amamos e estamos namorando sério. Será que é crime querer ter um tempo bom com a própria namorada?" Quinn disse fazendo biquinho e continuou em seguida: "Tudo bem. Você pode ir... Depois de me dar um beijo. Esse será o seu pedágio agora". A loira disse fazendo biquinho ainda.

"Sim todos sabem de nós amor. Ok, eu vou pagar o seu pedágio. Com todo o prazer. Vem aqui bebê". Rachel disse toda sedutora na porta do banheiro.

"Hum... O prazer será nosso". Quinn disse se levantando e indo até o amor dela. Elas ficaram beijando por um bom tempo ate que ambas deram um suspiro satisfeito e Rachel conseguiu sair do aperto da namorada dela.

"Nós nos falamos mais tarde amor. Você tem msn ainda? Nos poderíamos falar por ele mais tarde? Eu te amo Lucy Quinn Fabray. Ate mais tarde". Rachel já disse na porta do quarto da namorada dela.

"Sim, eu tenho msn. Eu falo com a minha mãe por ele. Nos falamos mais tarde por lá ou até mesmo antes. Eu também te amo, minha pequena estrela da sorte". Quinn foi até a diva para um último beijo e depois do beijo apaixonado delas, voltou para a cama e ficou relembrando cada minuto que elas passaram naquele quarto ontem, até ela olhar no relógio e ver que ela tinha que levantar e se trocar e ir estudar, mesmo querendo ficar na cama dela e sentindo o cheiro da amada dela nos lençóis, colcha, travesseiro e com isso relembrar o dia anterior.

Quinn se levantou e foi até o armário dela e pegou a roupa no armário dela, mesmo se a vontade dela era jogar tudo para o alto, ir atrás da namorada dela, trazê-la de volta e fazer um flashback dos melhores momentos. A loira pensou e foi ate o banheiro se arrumar.

'É melhor eu ir. Rach não ia me perdoar se eu faltasse. Quem mandou eu namorar uma nerd perfeccionista? Apesar de que eu também sou nerd'. Quinn pensou e terminou de se arrumar desejando que o dia passasse rápido para que ela pudesse voltar aos braços da diva dela.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18 - Trocando msn

Rachel e Quinn passaram a manhã toda sonhando acordadas, mas ao mesmo tempo, tentando prestar atenção na aula.

Quinn estava desenhando o rosto de Rachel quando Santana mexeu mais uma vez com ela.

"Hei. O que houve? Por que você está tão longe? Parabéns Q. Você melhorou os teus desenhos hein? Nesse a Berry está quase bonita". Santana disse e deu risada quando a melhor amiga dela rosnou para ela.

"Obrigada. Bem, eu estava pensando na Rach. Hei, pare de ficar olhando a minha musa. Você já tem a sua mulher". Quinn disse entre séria e divertida.

"Sim, eu tenho a Brit e ela foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, mas não estamos falando dela e sim da Berry. É impressão minha ou você está apenas cheirando como ela... E isso é um chupão no teu pescoço?" Santana disse maliciosamente e apontou a um chupão bem dado e marcado no pescoço direito da loira que estava tímida, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz.

"Bem... Nós fizemos amor praticamente o dia todo ontem. E claro, nós tomamos banho antes de irmos dormir, mas o cheiro ficou grudado em mim. Eu não vi o chupão ainda e nem sabia que eu tinha. Então eu não sei quando a minha linda mulher colocou sua marca em mim. Eu adivinho... Sou uma mulher comprometida agora. E meu bebê apenas me marcou". Quinn disse toda satisfeita.

"Berry realmente colocou a marca dela em você hein. Esta morena está te olhando já há algum tempo e você nem a olhou. Placar atual Berry 1 X 0 Outras mulheres". Santana disse e piscou para a amiga dela.

Quinn viu a menina que Santana comentou, mas ela não era Rach então depois dela olhar a moça por algum tempo, virou o rosto.

"Bem ela é bonita e tem seu charme, mas ela não é Rach. Rach sempre irá ganhar todos os placares. Eu só tenho olhos para a minha menina". Quinn disse toda orgulhosa.

"Hum. E a tua menina só tem olhos para você. Desculpa amor, eu vim falar contigo e não pude deixar de ouvir a sua conversa. Você acabou de ganhar pontos comigo. Bem, eu vim aqui te dar um oi, um beijo e trocar os nomes do msn para mais tarde podermos falar por lá". Rachel disse toda feliz.

"Hum... Vejamos... Olá amor. Meu msn é: . E agora só faltou o beijo, mas eu vou resolver isso agora". Quinn disse toda sedutora e foi dar um beijo cheio de amor na namorada dela.

"Oh. Obrigada bebê. Olá para você também. Achei lindo o endereço do teu msn. O meu é: . Pensando bem eu acho que vou fazer outro msn para mim, só para mostrar para a minha menina que eu estou séria aqui". Rachel disse e olhou para a outra morena um pouco mais alta que ela, que ainda olhava para a namorada dela, mesmo depois dela ter beijado a ex-chefe de torcida.

Santana acompanhou o olhar de Rach até a outra morena e achou melhor falar alguma coisa. Ela sabia que o casal Faberry tinha um temperamento curto, difícil e ela não queria ver sangue ou alguém morto sem necessidade.

"Ah Berry... Belo chupão hein. Eu notei que Quinn tinha um igual no pescoço dela". Santana disse e riu do olhar culpado de Rachel e a risada gostosa de Quinn. "Eu também notei que no inicio do almoço quando eu falei com a Quinn, ela simplesmente cheirava como você e agora eu percebi que você também está cheirando como ela". Santana disse em um tom divertido e brincalhão e sorriu mais uma vez ao olhar de puro amor que elas mandavam entre elas.

"Bem, o que eu posso fazer se sou completamente louca pela minha menina e que sou insaciável? Se eu deixando marcas no pescoço dela já querem roubá-la de mim, imagina sem". Rachel disse entre séria e divertida.

"Ah meu amor. Ninguém vai me tirar do seu lado, ou roubar de você. Só se você quiser e me forçar a fazer isso. E para quem não gostava quando eu dizia que era só minha entre outras coisas... Você está aceitando e muito essa relação exclusivista, possessiva, ciumenta. Eu adorei que eu não sou a única aqui a agir dessa maneira". Quinn piscou para a amada dela quem fez biquinho, fazendo de conta que tinha sido ofendida.

"Vocês são adoráveis. Mas... Eu não posso acreditar Fabray. Você sendo dominada por Berry. Isso que é amor hein". Santana disse sorrindo. Quinn sabia que era verdade, mas como uma boa Fabray, ela não entregou os pontos facilmente. Ela fez uma cara de quem não entendeu nada o que a amiga dela disse, enquanto Rachel fez uma cara de satisfeita e amando cada segundo disso.

"Dominada? Eu? Uma Fabray nunca é dominada. Vocês esqueceram que eu tenho uma reputação? É impressão sua Lopez. Eu gosto de pensar que somos iguais. E eu não tenho culpa se eu acho a minha mulher incrivelmente perfeita para mim". Quinn disse e deu um suspiro apaixonado.

"Apenas adquira sua menina Berry. Antes que ela derreta de tanta doçura e amor. Vão para o quarto e façam amor como coelhos. É o que eu farei quando eu puder". Santana disse e sorriu com os olhares de ambas. E como que um passe de mágica, tocou o sinal, avisando que o almoço tinha terminado. Quinn e Rachel se beijaram e foram fazer aquilo que elas precisavam fazer, sabendo que mais tarde elas se falariam novamente.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19 - Falando pelo msn.

Era 3 horas da tarde quando Rachel chegou em casa. Ela deixou os materiais em cima da cabeceira, ao lado da cama dela e estava indo até a cozinha pegar uma garrafa de água quando ela sente o celular dela vibrar. "Deve ser a Quinn. É melhor eu atender". Ela falou em voz alta.

"Olá amor. Onde você está? Eu estou usando a internet e já estou conectada no msn e eu não te vi ainda online". Quinn perguntou séria.

"Olá amor. Eu acabei de chegar em casa e estava indo até a cozinha pegar uma garrafa de água, mas eu devo entrar na internet e no msn dentro de 5 minutos ou até antes. Desculpa bebê, eu não quis te assustar. Eu te amo Lucy Quinn Berry... Fabray". Rachel disse sem graça.

"Bem eu não sou Berry Fabray ou Faberry ainda, mas vou adorar ser. Eu também te amo Rachel Barbra Fabray... Berry". Quinn disse toda feliz.

"Eu vou desligar amor, nos falamos daqui uns minutos pelo msn". Rachel disse toda sonhadora.

"Sim. Até daqui a pouco". Quinn desligou e suspirou aliviada ao saber que a amada dela ia falar com ela dentro de instantes. Ela ficou assustada quando ligou o msn e não tinha visto a namorada dela online. Mil coisas tinham passado pela cabeça dela e ela não gostou nem um pouco disso. Antigos fantasmas e traumas voltaram com uma intensidade que a fez ficar preocupada. Ela sabia o que ela tinha que fazer. Ela tinha que colocar para fora todas essas emoções. A loira só não sabia como ainda, mas ela achou deixar esses pensamentos de lado já que a morena dela tinha acabado de aceitar o convite dela e acabado de entrar no msn.

"Eu vou dar alguns segundos para o meu amor respirar. Vamos ver quem vai falar primeiro". Quinn pensou alto e quase clicou no apelido da namorada dela, mas ela resolveu esperar um pouco. Ela riu alto da foto minúscula que a diva dela tinha colocado no perfil dela. "Ela ama a Barbra Streisand mais que Nova York ou até mesmo Broadway. Isso realmente não me surpreende nem um pouco. Isso é tão Rachel".

FUNNYGIRL: Olá amor. Eu já cheguei. Desculpa a demora. E a minha menina já estava com saudades de mim? Eu já estava com saudades de você.

ILRB: Ola Bebê. Sim, eu já estava com saudades. O que você fez para demorar tanto assim? Eu espero que nenhum dos teus fãs tenham tentado algo contigo agora. Eu não quero estragar meu humor maravilhoso.

Rachel achou melhor mudar pelo menos o nome na entrada do msn. Ela pensou em colocar Rachel Berry, mas decidiu fazer uma surpresa para a namorada dela. Ela decidiu colocar ILQF e foi fazer simplesmente isso antes de responder a ex-chefe de torcida dela.

ILQF: Eu estive conversando com os meus pais, amor. Hoje 6a-feira a noite é especial para os Berry's e bem... Eu fui confirmar se eu poderia mesmo leva-la hoje à noite já que você não é uma Berry ainda. Nem preciso dizer que eles não veem a hora de te ver novamente e mandaram beijos e abraços. Desculpa bebê por ter te deixado preocupada. Nenhum 'fã' me perturbou hoje.

ILRB: Oh amor, eu amei o novo apelido. Isso é diminutivo para I love Quinn Fabray? Oh. Eu realmente sou a mulher mais sortuda do mundo. Então o convite de ir à casa dos Berry ainda esta de pé? Sim, eu ainda não sou uma Berry, mas um dia eu serei. Afinal não é a toa que eu te amo há tantos anos e estou namorando sério contigo. É tão bom receber esse carinho deles. Eu só espero não decepciona-los. Afinal nós nunca sabemos quando vamos precisar de uma ajuda extra dos sogros em algum momento da vida.

ILQF: Sim, isso é um diminutivo. O convite ainda esta de pé. Eu passo aí no seu dormitório por volta das 6 e meia. E mesmo se a Pink Quinn voltasse e destruísse o nosso lar, reputação e etc ou a 'rainha do gelo', a chefe de torcida retornasse e me magoasse dia a dia, ainda assim meus pais não iriam te odiar, detestar. Não tem como você decepciona-los. Eles te amam tanto quanto eu.

ILRB: Oh você foi fundo agora. Poxa você trouxe meus traumas e inseguranças com ímpeto hein. Poxa eu vou ter que pedir perdão para vocês a minha vida toda. (Triste).

ILQF: Desculpa Quinn. Eu não quis te magoar. O que eu quis dizer é que mesmo que o pior em você apareça novamente, o que eu acho praticamente impossível acontecer... Pelo menos não para me prejudicar ou a minha família e sim para me proteger, os meus pais nunca vão te odiar. Você é um ídolo para a família Berry. Para todos nós.

ILRB: Obrigada Rach. Eu estou tentando melhorar a cada dia. Eu sei que errei e muito com você, mas saiba que eu nunca mais faria isso. Nunca mais. E amo você com tudo aquilo que eu sou, amor. Você que é um ídolo para mim, Rachel Berry. Em falar nisso, você parou de enviar vídeos para o Youtube? Eu não vi vídeo novo seu essa semana. E eu sei que você sempre coloca vídeos na internet. Antes era no myspace e depois na tua conta no youtube. Eu estou com saudades de ver os teus vídeos. Eles são tão bons. (suspirando apaixonada aqui).

ILQF: Obrigada querida. Eu estou enviando um vídeo para o youtube agora mesmo. Bem eu não tive muito tempo essa semana sabe. Eu comecei a namorar essa loira lindíssima, extremamente sexy, quente que simplesmente roubou o meu coração. Mas agora eu estou de volta.

Rachel digitou e entrou na pagina do youtube novamente. Ela ficou feliz ao ver que o vídeo tinha acabado de ser aceito em sua pagina. Enquanto Quinn estava digitando quando seu celular vibra e toca avisando que ela tinha uma mensagem.

'Quinn vai enlouquecer quando ela ver esse vídeo e a dedicatória que eu fiz. Que pena que eu não estou ao lado dela. Eu devo ganhar alguns pontos extras com ela hoje. Eu sei que ela gosta da musica How deep your love dos Bee Gees. Eu só espero que ela não fique brava comigo ou ache que eu estou duvidando do amor dela por mim. É claro que eu dei a minha própria versão a musica, claro. Afinal uma diva como eu tem seu próprio estilo e jeito de cantar'. Rachel pensou e deu outro suspiro. Depois dela ter feito amor com Quinn ela se viu suspirando com muito mais frequência.

ILRB: Oh amor. Eu não sei se eu fico brava contigo por você ter dúvidas ainda sobre o quão profundo é o meu amor por você. Ou se eu fico extremamente feliz pela linda dedicatória e claro, a sua confissão no final do vídeo. Você dizendo que esse vídeo era dedicado a mim, o amor da sua vida foi lindo. Acho que vou ficar com ambos os sentimentos.

ILQF: Eu não dediquei a você essa musica por duvidar dos seus sentimentos por mim, e sim, porque eu sei que você ama esta música e eu, como diva, tenho que ter um repertório variado. Eu não sei o que os meus futuros fãs irão pedir quando eu estiver fazendo shows.

ILRB: Tudo bem amor. É melhor eu desligar. Daqui uma hora e meia você estará aqui e eu tenho que me arrumar porque além de eu ter um encontro contigo, eu estarei vendo os meus futuros sogros. Eu tenho que causar boa impressão. Principalmente por estar muito séria em relação ao nosso relacionamento e querer daqui uns 4 anos casar com a filha deles.

ILQF: Tudo bem amor. Só não se preocupe muito tanto com roupas quanto em causar boa impressão nos meus pais. Eles já te amam tanto quanto eu. Você é tão linda que mesmo que você use um saco de lixo como roupa, você sai linda e totalmente bela. Bem, eu também vou desligar meu amor. Ate daqui a pouco. Eu te amo.

ILRB: Eu também te amo. E você também é linda. Mesmo com aquelas roupas de antigamente você ficava linda. Bem, meu amor, nos falamos mais tarde.

E assim ambas desconectaram ao mesmo tempo sabendo que hoje à noite não seria só importante aos Berrys, mas também a Fabray mais jovem e futuramente as senhoras Faberrys ou Fabray-Berry ou algo do tipo. E com esse pensamento, ambas foram se arrumar com o único objetivo de deixar a sua metade de queixo caído e querendo sempre mais.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20 - Provocando Quinn Fabray.

Assim como elas tinham combinado, Rachel foi até o quarto de Quinn busca-las para a noite especial que elas iam passar com os pais dela as 6 e meia da tarde. Chegando lá a diva encontrou a namorada dela ainda terminando de se vestir.

"Olá amor. Eu vejo que você esta se arrumando ainda. Você quer que eu volte mais tarde? Eu não sei... talvez daqui uma meia hora? Eu cheguei muito cedo?" Rachel perguntou olhando para a namorada que ela terminando de abotoar uma calca preta e tinha colocado uma blusa verde, que realçava os olhos dela.

"Olá minha linda namorada. Desculpa pela demora. Eu estava tão nervosa e eu não sabia o que vestir. Então eu tive que pedir ajuda para Brit e Santana. E bem... Elas acabaram de sair daqui. É claro que eu não quero que você saia. O que você achou? Eu estou apresentável para passar a noite com a minha mulher e os meus sogros?" Quinn disse e deu uma volta. Ela já tinha colocado um sapato com um pouco de salto preto e um casaco preto alem de uma corrente, brincos e relógio.

"Apresentável? Apresentável está eu. Bebê você está divina, maravilhosa, fabulosa, bela, sexy, gostosa... Eu não estou nem conseguindo raciocinar direito. Se essa noite não tivesse sido programada antes e não fosse uma noite especial para a nossa família, eu...". Rachel parou de repente quando ela viu a namorada dela segurar os peitos dela com as mãos.

"Você o que, Rach? Você está bem?" Quinn disse provocando a namorada dela quem estava praticamente salivando de tanto desejo e paixão.

"Eu ia pular esse encontro com os meus pais e ia passar a noite inteira fazendo amor contigo até você desmaiar de tanto prazer. Eu estou ótima, meu amor". Rachel disse lambendo os lábios que ficaram secos de repente. 'Ah! Você quer me provocar, meu amor... Bem, eu também vou te provocar. Você vai ver com quantos paus se faz uma canoa'. Rachel pensou e foi até sua amada e deu um beijo exigente, cheio de desejo e paixão. Quando Quinn abriu a boca para respirar, Rachel aproveitou e enfiou a língua dela dentro da boca da loira e as línguas delas começaram a competir qual ia dominar primeiro. Os beijos foram tão intensos, que enviaram ambas a extremidade de um orgasmo. Elas tiveram que parar pelo menos para respirar.

"Oh! Isso sim que é beijo. Eu estou toda molhada e quase gozando só com beijos. Meu Deus, minha namorada será minha morte, mas quem esta reclamando? Eu com certeza não. Faça amor comigo bebê". Quinn disse tentando se conter e não agarrar a namorada dela para elas continuarem esse jogo delas. Quando Rachel abriu o zíper e enfiou a mão na entrada da vagina dela e viu o quanto estava molhada, lubrificada, ambas deram um gemido alto e profundo.

"Eu quero continuar isto amor, mas eu acho melhor pararmos. Quando nós voltarmos continuaremos a nossa brincadeira. Se continuarmos do jeito que estamos, você terá que tomar outro banho e iremos chegar atrasadas". Rachel disse tirando o dedo que ela tinha colocado dentro da vagina da namorada dela fazendo movimentos de entra e sai. Quando ela tocou no ponto g da namorada dela, a diva de repente parou.

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY NÃO FAÇA ISSO. NÃO OUSE PARAR DE FAZER O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO. EU ESTOU QUASE LÁ. NÃO FAÇA ISSO COMIGO. EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ AGORA, POR FAVOR. EU NÃO ME IMPORTO SE A GENTE VAI CHEGAR TARDE OU NÃO, SE EU VOU TER QUE IR PARA OS TEUS PAIS DEPOIS DE FAZERMOS AMOR. SE VOCÊ QUISER PEGAR NA MINHA MÃO OU DORMIR COMIGO AINDA É MELHOR VOCÊ TERMINAR O QUE COMECOU E ME DEIXAR GOZAR". Quinn disse rosnando de tanta frustração. Ela precisava gozar e precisava ser agora.

"Alguém está desesperada hein? As paredes da sua vagina estão estrangulando os meus dedos. Sua vagina está pingando de tanto prazer". Rachel achou melhor não continuar provocando a amada dela. Ela não queria ficar contra Quinn novamente. Ela lembrava muito bem quando ela estava no lado oposto da loira na época da escola. "Ok, goze nos meus dedos amor. Encha a minha mão com os teus sucos". Rachel disse enfiando dois dedos na vagina de Quinn enquanto usou outro dedo para brincar com o clitóris completamente rígido de sua namorada. Rachel achou melhor mordiscar o pescoço de sua amada enquanto ainda fazia movimentos de vai e vem e circulava o clitóris ora para esquerda ora para direita em ritmos cada vez maiores ate sentir sua mão completamente molhada do gozo da namorada dela que estava em êxtase absoluto. Se Rachel não tivesse deitado elas no chão, com certeza ela teria caído agora.

Quinn chegou a pensar que ela tinha morrido e tinha ido ao céu de tanto prazer que ela estava sentindo. Ela sabia que não deveria ter caído na provocação da mulher dela, mas ela já estava a ponto de explodir quando a namorada dela chegou. A loira sabia que não ia resistir muito. Ver Brit e Santana se beijando, tocando e provocando uma a outra, a deixou na beira de um orgasmo e ela precisou dessa liberação.

Quando Quinn começou a voltar para a terra novamente, ela deu uma risada e ficou sem graça nos braços da namorada dela. "Eu acho melhor trocar pelo menos a calcinha. Se eu for assim lá na casa dos meus sogros será extremamente constrangedor. Já volto amor". Quinn disse e deu um beijo rápido em Rachel antes de levantar ir ao armário dela e pegar outra calcinha antes de ir ao banheiro.

"Não demore muito bebê. Nós já demoramos meia hora. Eu gosto de chegar mais cedo nos meus compromissos. Não se preocupe com isso amor. Meus pais sabem que nós somos sexualmente ativos. Eu não sei se vou lavar a minha mão agora. Nós não temos muito tempo para isso". Rachel disse sedutora e deu uma piscada para a namorada dela quem tinha acabado de voltar do banheiro totalmente envergonhada. Rachel não era nenhuma tarada ou pervertida, mas ela sabia que quando ela chegasse em casa, ela iria cheirar aquela mão como ninguém. Já que nela continha os sucos suculentos da amada dela.

"Oh meu Deus! Eu não sei se vou conseguiu olhar para os teus pais agora. Eles vão pensar que eu sou uma pervertida ou uma tarada". Quinn disse e deu um suspiro. "Eu posso ficar por aqui esta noite?". Ela disse toda sem graça.

"Hei o que houve com a minha namorada toda decidida de alguns minutos atrás? Você não tem motivos para se envergonhar do nosso amor. Pelo menos não na frente dos meus pais. Eles não vão achar que você é pervertida ou tarada. Longe disso... Eles apenas vão olhar para nós, para esse meu sorriso tolo, de orelha a orelha, em que eu me encontro desde começo do nosso namoro, e vão ver o quanto nós nos amamos. Eles sabem que eu nunca fui tão amada e feliz em toda a minha vida, bebê". Rachel disse toda emocionada.

"Eu também não amor. Eu agradeço por tudo isto bebê. Bem... É melhor irmos. Ainda bem que eu não sujei a nossa roupa. Se seus pais forem um pouco parecidos com você, eles estão bem preocupados com a gente. E eu não quero isso. Vamos bebe". Quinn disse e deu outro beijo rápido, mas cheio de amor e carinho.

"Você não precisa me agradecer por nada, meu amor. Sim, Quinn. Vamos". Elas saíram sabendo que hoje a noite seria uma noite maravilhosa e cheia de realizações.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21 - A noite especial dos Berrys.

Rachel e Quinn chegaram na casa de Hiram e Leroy Berry alguns minutos depois. Quinn estava nervosa e ansiosa ao extremo e a diva estava fazendo de tudo para acalmar a sua amada, mas não estava conseguindo até que ela se lembrou de ter lido em algum lugar uma história onde Buffy Summers, a eterna caca-vampiros beija Tara Maclay antes de entrar na casa das Summers. 'Bem não custa nada tentar. Na história Tara relaxou e ficou algum tempo em órbita, só depois cumprimentou a futura cunhada Dawn Summers. Eu posso muito bem fazer o mesmo. E os meus pais não vão achar ruim por eu estar beijando a minha namorada na frente da casa deles. Vamos ver qual será a reação da minha loira'. Rachel pensou e chegou perto de Quinn determinada a dar um basta na tensão da namorada dela, quem a olhou surpresa.

"Vem cá amor. Deixa eu te dar um beijo". Rachel disse toda sedutora. Ela pegou o rosto da amada dela como se fosse algo de valor, e que pudesse quebrar fácil e fez um carinho em cada bochecha antes de olhar bem fundo nos olhos verdes e chegar às bocas juntas.

A diva beijou a loira como se a vida dela dependesse disso. A morena a beijou com tanto desejo, paixão, amor e vontade que se Quinn ainda tivesse dúvidas sobre os sentimentos de Rachel por ela, seria desfeita naquele momento. Depois de algum tempo se entregando aquele beijo fantástico, ambas pararam e deram um profundo suspiro tentando colocar um pouco de ar nos pulmões.

Rachel olhou novamente para os olhos da loira e deu um sorriso de satisfação. 'Eu tenho que agradecer a dica ao escritor. Realmente funciona. Como e bom ser nerd'. Ela pensou toda feliz.

"Obrigada amor. Eu estava precisando disso". Quinn disse e deu um sorriso cheio de doçura e amor.

"De nada bebê. Eu sou a sua beijadora oficial. Se e quando você precisar dos meus serviços é só chamar". A diva disse divertida e piscou para Quinn antes de tocar a campanhia.

"Rachel Barbra Berry. É melhor você ser apenas a minha beijadora oficial. Eu não sou muito boa em dividir as coisas e/ou pessoas que eu amo". A loira disse brava e fez biquinho.

"Novidade". Rachel disse e bufou divertida.

"Ola Quinn. RACHEL BARBRA BERRY! Não foi assim que eu te ensinei. Cadê os seus modos? Não é assim que a gente trata o nosso grande amor. Peça desculpas a Quinn antes que você durma no sofá hoje a noite". Leroy disse extremamente sério e chateado com a atitude da filha dele.

"Desculpa Quinn. Eu quis brincar contigo, mas eu fui fundo demais. Papai tem razão. Você está vendo? Você não tem motivos para ficar nervosa ou ansiosa. Meus pais te amam" Rachel disse divertida.

"Olá e muito obrigada Sr. Berry. Prazer em revê-lo. Eu espero não estar atrapalhando a noite especial de vocês. Tudo bem, Rachel Berry. Hoje a noite você vai estar dormindo no sofá mesmo. Ainda bem que sou amada por alguém dessa família". Quinn disse seria, mas ela sabia que era brincadeira da namorada dela. Ela ficou tão feliz quando Leroy a defendeu da própria filha. Isso era algo que o pai dela nunca iria fazer.

"O prazer é todo nosso Quinn de tê-la em nossa casa. De nada. E, por favor, é Leroy para você querida. Você não está atrapalhando nada. Minha filha troglodita tem razão Hiram e eu te amamos. E bem... É melhor você ir se acostumando com a nossa noite especial, já que uma certa pequena estrela que eu não vou citar o nome, mas que faz parte da família Berry será tua esposa e fará de você uma Berry também". Leroy disse e piscou para a loira quem deu um sorriso maravilhoso para ele.

"A Rachel ficou troglodita depois de namorar e ser noiva por tanto tempo do Finn Frankstein. Mas ela ainda tem jeito. Afinal ela deixou de namorar aquele perdedor e está namorando a elite. O top de linha". Quinn disse piscando para o futuro sogro que deu uma gargalhada gostosa.

"Você é perfeita. Se a minha filha te perder, ela será muito burra".

"Ela não vai me perder. Eu estou meio que presa com ela. Eu a amo e uma verdadeira Fabray sempre tem aquilo que ama, sonha ou deseja". Ela disse determinada.

"Hei. Eu estou aqui mesmo, ao lado de vocês. Primeiro lugar... Quanta humildade hein Fabray? Segundo lugar eu fui trocada pelos meus próprios pais? Eu troglodita? De forma alguma. Eu sou uma estrela, esqueceram? E bem... Papai tem razão amor. É melhor você ir se acostumando com as nossas noites. Apesar de que eu estou me arrependendo e muito de ter vindo contigo. Agora eu virei a vilã da história e você a mocinha. Meus próprios pais te defendendo ao invés de me defenderem. Mas, tudo bem. Eu irei me vingar. Onde esta o pai Hiram? Vamos bebê, vamos entrar". Rachel disse e puxou a loira para dentro de casa, seguidas de perto por Leroy que fechou a porta.

"Estou na cozinha, pequena estrela, e rainha do drama. Eu fiz lasanha vegan e agora eu estou fritando o bacon que eu sei que a Quinn adora. E falando da minha nora maravilhosa... Bem... Boa noite, Quinn". Hiram disse e apareceu na sala todo sujo e com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Boa noite Sr. Berry. Obrigada pelo convite e por fritar bacon. Isso foi muito gentil na parte de vocês. E amor... Eu não troquei você pelos seus maravilhosos pais. Eu apenas os adicionei em meu coração. Afinal acho que sempre cabe mais um Berry por lá". Ela disse e deu outra piscada para Rachel quem na hora ficou corada.

"Por favor, Quinn, é Hiram para você ou então sogro. Sr. Berry é para estranhos ou para pessoas que não são intimas o suficiente, ou ainda quem não gostamos". Ele disse revirando os olhos.

"Pai, por favor. Sem comentários. Eu estou com fome, nós podemos comer?" Rachel não queria ficar discutindo com os pais dela ou com Quinn. Ela realmente estava com fome, talvez por ter feito amor ou como as pessoas dizem uma "rapidinha" com a ex-chefe de torcida e com isso trabalhou sua fome.

Quinn percebeu que sua namorada tinha ficado tensa, mas ela decidiu discutir isso mais tarde, quando elas estivessem sozinhas. Hiram e Leroy perceberam também e decidiram fazer uma noite mais especial para a filha deles, e claro, Quinn.

Eles foram jantar e finalmente, Leroy e Hiram conseguiram criar um clima menos tenso, mais relaxante e fazendo a futura nora deles rirem a ponto de chorar. Eles mostraram várias fotos de Rachel pequena e vídeos também, alguns bastante comprometedores e outros bem engraçados. Em alguns vídeos, Rachel assistiu com biquinho e bufando dizendo que não acreditava nisso, o quanto os pais dela estavam a deixando sem graça na frente da namorada dela.

"Então é isso que vocês fazem na noite especial de vocês? Não que eu esteja reclamando. Eu amei cada minuto que eu passei aqui. É só curiosidade". Quinn disse depois de ter visto o 10o vídeo da namorada dela.

"Não Quinnie. Geralmente jogamos videogame, jogamos jogo da vida, detetive, banco imobiliário, bingo ou qualquer jogo parecido e no final da noite, vemos um filme, geralmente da Broadway. Hoje foi uma noite especial e meus pais parecem ter mudado a programação justamente para me deixarem envergonhada na frente da minha namorada". Rachel disse e bufou divertida.

"Sim Quinn geralmente nossas noites são bem competitivas. Mas confesso que nós adoramos essa noite e acredito que teremos que fazer mais vezes". Leroy disse e Hiram concordou com a cabeça.

"Sim minha nora querida será um prazer vê-la por aqui novamente. Nós ainda temos tantas histórias para contar de uma determinada estrela". Hiram disse divertido.

"Pai, papai! Parem com isso, por favor. Essa noite já foi muito constrangedora. Ainda bem que vocês não fizeram eu passar vergonha na noite em que o Finn esteve aqui". Rachel disse séria.

"Ah, por favor, nem nos lembre daquele sujeito. Quinn é um milhão de vezes melhor que ele. Sem comparações. Se houvesse uma competição entre eles, ela ganharia em todas". Leroy disse e bufou.

Quinn deu o famoso sorriso de 1000 watts da namorada dela. Ela estava tão feliz. Os sogros dela realmente a amava. "Bem Leroy, Hiram... Muito obrigada. Eu não sei como agradecer por todo esse apoio, pelo convite e pela confiança de vocês em mim". A loira disse séria.

"Você não precisa nos agradecer. Basta você nos dar lindos netos, amar nossa filha como ela merece ser amada e, continue sendo essa pessoa maravilhosa e especial que você é". Hiram disse e deu um beijo na bochecha dela.

"Oh. Você definitivamente entrou na família. Na próxima vez terei que comprar um anel de noivado e te pedir em casamento na frente deles. Geralmente os pais perguntam para o pretendente quais são as intenções deles (do pretendente) para com os filhos deles, mas no meu caso é mais provável meus pais perguntarem para mim mesma. Parabéns Fabray, seja bem vinda a família". Rachel disse divertida.

"Pois será um prazer. Eu amo essa família. E bem, já que fui eu quem deu esse anel de compromisso nada mais justo de você me dar o de noivado". A loira disse e deu uma piscada para a namorada dela.

E assim foi a primeira vez que Quinn teve o imenso prazer de passar uma noite maravilhosa ao lado da família que ela amava mais que tudo... A família da amada dela, da futura esposa dela, a outra mãe dos filhos dela.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22 - Dormindo na casa dos Berrys.

Quando Quinn abriu a boca e tentou disfarçar colocando a mão da boca pela 10a vez, Rachel achou melhor intervir por elas.

"Bem pai, papai. Eu acho melhor nós irmos antes que eu perca o meu chofer para o sono". Ela disse divertida e mostrou a língua para Quinn.

"Desculpa me Leroy e Hiram. Eu sinto muito. Eu não quis estragar essa noite tão divertida. Eu acordei muito cedo hoje". Quinn disse toda sem graça, afinal hoje ela tinha se divertido tanto.

"Você não estragou nada Quinn. Eu não quero me intrometer, pelo menos não muito, mas porque vocês não dormem aqui hoje a noite? E que eu saiba amanhã vocês não terão aula". Leroy ofereceu educadamente. Ele nunca imaginou que ele iria se divertir tanto, com a ex-rainha do gelo, que magoou a filha deles por anos. Ela é simplesmente maravilhosa, gentil, amorosa, além de amar a minha pequena estrela com loucura.

"Papai, o senhor não está se intrometendo. Se a Quinn não se importar, eu acho melhor ficar no meu antigo quarto. Ela está com tanto sono que eu acho que nem o meu nome ela deve lembrar, quanto mais onde estamos estudando e morando". Rachel resolveu brincar um pouco com a namorada, mas o olhar ferido que a loira mandou para ela, a fez pensar duas vezes.

"Ha ha. Você é tão engraçada Rachel Barbra Berry. Ha ha. É claro que eu não me importo, mas eu não tenho roupa para trocar, mas eu darei um jeito". Quinn disse séria.

"E desde quando você precisa de roupa para dormir comigo? Eu fiz algo para você esta noite do qual eu nem estou sabendo? Se eu te irritei ou magoei... Bem... Eu peço desculpas. Eu não tive a intenção". A diva disse toda triste, chateada e fez biquinho mostrando para todos naquela sala o quanto a morena não gostou da ideia de apenas dormir com a namorada dela. 'Afinal a única a sentir prazer essa noite foi a Quinn. Nós não tivemos tempo para fazermos amor do jeito que gostamos. Essa noite foi uma rapidinha e só ela se privilegiou disso. Eu preciso do meu tempo com a minha mulher. Eu ainda estou excitada do nosso encontro de mais cedo. Sim, eu estou na casa dos meus pais, mas isso não vai me impedir de eu ter meu momento de prazer com a minha amada. Não mesmo ou eu não me chamo Rachel Barbra Berry'. A morena pensou indignada. E isso foi percebido por todos naquela sala.

"Você não me fez nada errado amor. Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo para fazermos amor. Eu tenho que respeitar a você e a sua família. Eu também vou sentir a sua falta, mas amor, uma noite sem fazer amor não mata ninguém. Eu prometo te compensar nesse final de semana". Quinn disse e deu uma piscada sexy e tapa na bunda da namorada dela. 'Oh meu amor, eu quero mais que ninguém retribuir a gentileza de mais cedo, mas é melhor não fazermos amor aqui. Seus pais vão escutar, e a confiança e o carinho que eles sentem por mim irá por água baixo'. A ex-chefe de torcida pensou triste também.

"Eu te falei por acaso que o meu quarto é a prova de som? Bem se você não me deseja mais ou quer fazer amor comigo, o que eu posso fazer? Nada. Bem, talvez eu possa ligar para a Marjorie e ver se ela quer sair comigo amanhã. Se você não pode ter o melhor, tenha algo razoável pelo menos". Rachel disse em seu momento Barbra Streisand. Ela agradeceu aos anos de atuação no clube glee.

"E quem falou para você que eu não te desejo mais ou não quero fazer amor contigo? Que droga, Rach. Você está duvidando novamente o que eu sinto por você? Eu pensei que tinha sido bem clara antes, mas tudo bem. Marjorie? Você não é nem louca de ligar ou conversar com ela insinuando algo além de amizade. Você já tem namorada e ela é bem ciumenta e possessiva. E antes que você pense besteira, a sua namorada sou eu... Lucy Quinn Fabray. Eu só quis respeitar a confiança de teus pais, mas se o nosso relacionamento está em risca, que assim seja". Quinn disse espumando de raiva.

"Hei leoa. Eu não quero nada com a Marjorie, e nem duvido do seu amor por mim, ou pelo menos não sempre. Eu nunca tive sorte no amor, então me desculpa se de vez em quando eu tenho meus momentos de insegurança. Eu sei que você é minha namorada e eu também tenho ciúmes de você. Eu me lembro muito bem daquela morena que ficou te encarando. Eu creio que hoje na hora do almoço. Além é claro daquele seu "amigo" policial". A diva disse bem séria.

"O Matheus é amigo da família. Ele é realmente meu amigo. Ele é casado e ama o marido dele. E mesmo se ele não fosse casado e fiel, eu não teria nada com ele porque ele não é quem eu amo. E quanto a morena, eu nem olhei para ela. Eu só tenho olhos para você". Quinn disse mais uma vez um pouco triste e chateada de ter que explicar novamente para a namorada dela, que ela não tinha e nem teve nada com o Matheus, o amigo policial dela. "E antes que eu me esqueça de comentar isto... Bem quanto a você ter sorte no amor... Bem, você pode não ter tido sorte antes, mas agora você tem. Eu te amo incondicionalmente, completamente, com loucura e paixão. Eu morreria por você. Eu não tenho culpa se os teus ex-namorados são uns babacas e perdedores e não sabem dar valor a você. Eu sei dar valor e irei sempre valorizar cada segundo que eu passar ao teu lado. Você é o amor da minha vida. É quem eu nasci para viver junto e fazer feliz. E você sabe disso. E os meus sogros também sabem". Quinn disse séria, mas piscou para os sogros dela.

"Ela realmente ama a nossa filhinha Hiram. Isso só pode ser amor verdadeiro. Elas mal começaram a namorar e brigam como gato e rato. Elas são a nossa versão feminina. A nossa filhinha realmente nasceu para brilhar, em todos os sentidos da vida dela". Leroy disse todo orgulhoso.

"Eu percebi isso também amor. Acho que você tem razão. Mas quanto a elas dormirem juntas ou não... Como vai ser?" Hiram perguntou ainda preocupado com isso.

"Eu acho que elas deveriam dormir no quarto da nossa filhinha, Hiram. Pense nisso, bebê". Leroy disse um pouco chateado com a atitude do marido dele.

"Bem então esta combinado vocês dormem aqui hoje a noite. Quinn você irá dormir no quarto com Rach. E apesar de vocês duas terem esse chupão no pescoço, por favor, não faca nada o que eu não faria hein. Nos confiamos em vocês duas. Não nos decepcione". Hiram disse sério.

"Hiram, bebê. Não diga isso. Elas são jovens, adolescentes, estão namorando e são completamente apaixonadas uma pela outra. E como você bem viu, elas têm marcas que comprovam o amor que elas sentem. É claro que elas irão fazer amor, isso é o que fazem casais apaixonados como nós. Nós no lugar delas faríamos a mesma coisa. Não crie caso com isso. Nossa pequena já cresceu, ela não é mais criança. Ela está na faculdade, homem. Não seja tão antiquado, homem das cavernas". Leroy disse extremamente sério.

"Pai, papai, por favor, não façam isso comigo. Eu não quero brigar com a Quinn. Agora que ela aceitou a bem... vocês sabem o que... E eu... Bem eu também não quero é... Não briguem por nossa causa. Olha como a minha grande ursa esta sem graça. Por favor, se é para vocês brigarem é melhor nós voltarmos para a universidade". Ela disse toda chateada.

"Desculpa meninas. Eu não quis ofender. Quinn, por favor, sinta se em casa. Nós nos vemos amanhã". Leroy e Hiram disseram juntos.

"Obrigada. Eu peço desculpas também. Eu não quis que vocês brigassem por minha causa. Eu amo e muito a filha de vocês. E vocês podem confiar em mim. Eu estou com tanto sono que eu acho que nem um beijo de boa noite vou trocar com a minha menina. Boa noite a todos". Quinn disse e bocejou mais uma vez.

"Ah não. Nós podemos até não fazer amor, mas eu vou querer o meu beijo de boa noite". Rachel disse fazendo biquinho e batendo o pé.

"Rachel, por favor. Não deixe sua grande ursa mais envergonhada ainda". Leroy disse divertido e guardando o sorriso que estava tentando sair.

"Bem é melhor irmos para o meu quarto então. Beijos, boa noite e eu amo vocês. Todos vocês". Rachel disse dando um beijo e um abraço em cada pai e pegando a cintura da namorada dela. Quinn deu um pequeno grito, surpresa, mas logo em seguida começou a subir as escadas para ir dormir com a namorada dela.

"Nós também amamos vocês duas. Nós ganhamos outra filha". Leroy disse todo feliz.

"Então eu realmente não vou poder dormir com a minha "irmã". Isso é pecado". Rachel disse divertida. E quando ouviu um Grrrr da namorada dela, ela riu mais ainda.

"Eu acho que ela está mais para leoa". Leroy disse rindo.

"Eu ouvi isso. Ela pode até ser leoa, mas é a minha leoa". Rachel disse lá em cima. As meninas foram até o quarto da diva.

No momento em que Quinn entrou no quarto da namorada dela, ela foi atacada com gosto pela diva que não quis deixar o resto da noite delas em branco. Elas trocaram um beijo cheio de paixão, amor, desejo, e necessidade. Depois de alguns minutos trocando beijos deliciosos, ambas resolveram parar para poderem respirar um pouco.

"Rach, bebê. Eu acho melhor a gente não fazer amor aqui hoje. Você viu como os teus pais estavam preocupados com isso. Eu não quero ficar no lado ruim dos Berrys. Nós podemos trocar alguns beijos, mas eu preferiria parar nos beijos". Quinn disse e sorriu pelo biquinho feito pela morena.

"Hei isso não é justo. Eu não quero passar a noite sem te amar e ser amada. Ainda mais que o meu quarto é a prova de som. Eu acho injusto perder uma oportunidade dessas. Só se você realmente tiver cansada, mas mesmo assim. Eu estou precisando gozar. Eu estou na beirada desde antes de chegarmos aqui. Eu preciso de você, meu amor". Rachel disse e começou a moer o corpo dela no da namorada dela.

Quinn estava querendo ceder aos encantos de Rachel, mas ela realmente estava preocupada em ser pega em flagrante pelos pais da namorada dela. "E se os seus pais aparecerem no ato? Você imaginou como ira ser desagradável e constrangedor para nós duas". A loira disse ainda não convencida.

"Meus pais não irão aparecer por aqui e mesmo se eles viessem... Bem, constrangedor eu entendo e até concordo, porque uma coisa é saber que sua filha faz amor com a namorada dela outra é ver... Mas desagradável? Eu não entendi isto. E outra coisa, você vai me deixar na mão, toda necessitada de amor, paixão, e dos seus toques para chegar naquele lugar que só você consegue me levar, por medo? Onde está a Fabray decidida, determinada em eu quero, eu posso, eu consigo? Ou ainda O que uma Fabray quer, uma Fabray consegue?" A diva disse toda chateada e necessitada.

"Bem você quer saber de uma coisa? Pois eu estava pensando em você, mas agora tudo bem. Vou jogar a precaução para o espaço. Eu vou fazer amor com você agora bebê. E vou satisfazer todos os desejos, antes que você me troque por outro alguém". Quinn disse roucamente. Rachel tinha moído seu corpo no dela o tempo inteiro. E a loira também precisava gozar e muito.

E assim, Quinn cumpriu a promessa dela e cumpriu todos os desejos e vontades da amada dela até o sono falar mais alto e elas dormirem nos braços uma da outra, completamente exaustas e felizes.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23 - Acordando na casa dos sogros pela 1a vez

Rachel percebeu duas coisas quando ela acordou aquela manhã de sábado: Primeiro ela estava em seu antigo quarto e segundo ela estava dormindo agarrada a alguém e o coração dessa pessoa, estava batendo em ritmo lento, suave. Geralmente ela dormia sozinha ou com algum bicho de pelucia quando ela ia à casa dos pais dela.

'Hum, que maneira gostosa de começar o dia. A pessoa quem estou dormindo junto tem a pele suave, macia. Deve ser a Quinn. Nós tivemos uma noite maravilhosa ontem. Ela deve estar cansada. Ainda é cedo, não vou fazer os meus exercícios ainda. Ficar aqui junto dela é tão bom, eu não preciso acordar agora'. Rachel pensou enquanto se mexia para olhar bem a loira que dormia pacificamente ao seu lado.

Para Rachel Berry não havia mulher mais linda e perfeita que Quinn Fabray.

'Ah! A namorada dela quem estava dormindo como um anjo. Bem, ela fisicamente já parecia um anjo, uma deusa e dormindo... Seu semblante era tão sereno, tranquilo.

Rachel estava tão maravilhada de ver sua amada no reino de Orfeu que não resistiu e começou a tocar seu rosto suave e amorosamente. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso quando viu que mesmo dormindo, sua namorada reconheceu seu toque e deu um pequeno suspiro feliz. Ela ficou um bom tempo fazendo carinho, tocando no rosto de Quinn até que os lábios da loira mexeram e ela não resistiu a tentação em ver aqueles lábios deliciosos e não fazer nada.

'Eu sou completamente apaixonada pela Quinn. Tudo nela me excita. Seus labios, sua pele suave, seu gosto almiscarado, sua paixão na hora de fazer amor, seu cabelo desarrumado, seus olhos que são o espelho da alma dela. É só eu olhar para esses olhos, que eu sei como a minha menina está'. Rachel pensou e começou a beijar a namorada dela de uma forma tão terna, amorosa... Sentindo a maciez, o gosto, a textura dos lábios da amada dela até a paixão falar mais alto.

Rachel ficou alguns segundos a mais beijando Quinn como se não houvesse amanhã, quando a loira comecou a se mexer e a ser mais ativa no beijo.

"Bom dia meu amor. Essa é uma ótima maneira de acordar na casa dos sogros pela primeira vez... No antigo quarto do amor da sua vida". Quinn disse com sua voz rouca de sono e de desejo.

"Bom dia meu anjo. Você dormiu bem? Hei... Você nao pode me culpar por não resistir aos teus encantos... Eu sou completamente apaixonada por essa loira sexy, inteligente, linda, carinhosa, amorosa, perfeita, rica, etc. E o melhor de tudo: toda minha". Rachel disse e deu outro beijo cheio de amor, desejo e paixão em sua namorada quem chegou a dar um pequeno olhar cheio de paixão e desejo.

Elas ficaram um bom tempo se beijando com frenesi, paixão, desejo... Ambas se entregando completamente a outra em um beijo, quando o estômago de Quinn fez um estrondo enorme.

Rachel não conseguiu controlar o riso e deu uma gargalhada alta. Quinn no início ficou completamente envergonhada, mas aos poucos foi se juntando a namorada dela ao riso até que seu estômago roncou novamente.

"Hum... Que ótima maneira de cortar o clima... Alguém acordou com fome hoje. Acho melhor eu alimentar a minha leoa Quinn". Rachel disse brincando e deu um outro beijo em sua amada.

"Com certeza esse está sendo um ótimo dia. Essa é a melhor forma de começar bem o dia. Depois do café da manhã, a tua leoa Quinn vai querer satisfazer outra fome muito importante também... Uma fome que só minha gatinha Rachel pode saciar... GRR". A ex- chefe de torcida disse em sua voz mais provocante, deu uma piscada e deixou o cabelo dela mais desarrumado ainda.

"Sim meu amor. Eu irei satisfazer todas as suas fomes. Agora vamos encher essa tua barriga de comida e quando chegarmos ao teu dormitório nós vamos fazer amor até não aguentarmos mais". Rachel disse e piscou maliciosamente.

"Hum... O meu dia promete". Quinn disse toda feliz e marota sabendo que seu dia será tão perfeito como um dia de Natal ou um belo dia de Verão.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24 - Quinn Fabray: a nova xodó da família Berry.

Rachel e Quinn desceram e foram à cozinha com a loira na frente e sendo agarrada por trás pela diva dela. Quinn estava realmente feliz de ter tido uma noite maravilhosa com os sogros dela, ter feito amor e acordado com a menina dela hoje. E se tudo desse certo, elas teriam um dia maravilhoso e um final de semana mais maravilhoso ainda.

Elas chegaram à cozinha e viram Hiran e Leroy trocando um beijo com muito amor, vontade, desejo, paixão... E sentados um ao lado do outro.

"Bom dia Leroy, Hiran. Pelo jeito o dia vai ser bom hein?" Quinn cumprimentou os sogros piscando maliciosamente a troca de carinho deles. Ela já estava vendo na cabeça dela um filme parecido com esse, só que Rachel e ela como os pais do futuro filho delas. 'Hum. Essa é a vida que eu sempre quis e nunca tive coragem de pedir. Ser amada pela minha menina, ter filhos e ser feliz até o dia que chegar o momento de eu partir para um mundo melhor'. Ela deu um suspiro feliz e ficou toda vermelha ao imaginar como os filhos delas iam vir ao mundo.

"Pai, papai. Por favor, não na frente da Quinn. Olha como ela ficou vermelha e envergonhada. Ela não está acostumada com exibição de afeto, carinho e amor. Ela vai pensar que somos tarados ou 'anormais'. Se eu perder o amor da minha vida por causa disso ou eu irei virar uma freira beata que só pensa em fazer o bem, caridade para as pessoas, e viver segundo sua fé, e crença religiosa, mesmo eu sendo judia... Ou voltarei para o Finn mesmo não o suportando. Não a faça sair correndo daqui e não querer ter mais nada comigo". Ela disse séria, mas não pode conter um sorriso quando ela viu os rostos sérios e bravos dos pais dela e um olhar de ciumes, posse, raiva, ódio, descrença e mágoa na namorada dela, quem simplesmente a teria fuzilado se pudesse.

"Rachel Barbara Berry... Eu nunca irei me separar de você. Em hipotese alguma, jamais! Ainda mais por ver meus sogros trocando carinho... Quem sou eu para falar deles... Eu amo uma mulher, a minha mulher... A mulher da minha vida... Quem um dia eu irei casar e ter filhos. Eu fiquei tímida por pensar justamente nisso... Nós casadas e vendo nosso filho ou filha com a pessoa que ele ou ela escolher. Você nem ouse brincar com uma coisa dessas. Eu realmente não estou acostumada em ver casais que realmente se amam com exclusividade e sem interesse algum, mas nem por isso eu vou sair gritando daqui ou te abandonar. Ainda mais eles, quem eu amo quase tanto quanto você. E quem eu vejo como meus pais... Bem, eles irão ser de alguma forma né... Bem... Eu não vou te abandonar... Você pode tirar isso da sua linda cabeça minha estrela da sorte. Eu sou tua leoa Quinn, lembra? E como uma leoa eu sou completamente fiel, solidária, amorosa, companheira, ciumenta e possessiva com quem eu amo: você. Como uma boa Fabray aquilo que eu quero, eu luto e consigo. E o que é meu, será sempre meu... Ninguém rouba ou tira... Muito menos um idiota como Finn Hudson. E se eu precisar lutar com unhas e dentes para tê-la eternamente em minha vida, futura senhora Faberry, não Hudson... Eu farei. Eu te amo com toda a força do meu ser. Você é meu tudo, mesmo eu estando completamente decepcionada e magoada com você por pensar naquele idiota e pensar em voltar para ele, ao invés de ficar comigo". Quinn disse totalmente brava, séria, magoada, ferida... E seus olhos estavam mostrando muito bem esses sentimentos.

"Oh! Que lindo Quinn. Olha o estado que você deixou a minha mais que adorável nora. Você sabe muito bem que Quinn Fabray, sua encantadora e doce namorada, quem um dia irá ser sua esposa, e que é o xodó da família Berry é como uma segunda filha para nós Rachel. E quem nós iremos amar para sempre! Rachel, que coisa mais feia é essa filha! Nós te ensinamos que não devemos brincar com os sentimentos dos outros, por mais que essas pessoas façam algo para nós e acabe nos magoando ou ferindo... Ainda mais se nós amamos e queremos viver toda a nossa vida com essa pessoa. Eu estou muito chateado com você Rachel. E se você ainda morasse por aqui, iria ficar de castigo: sem celular, dinheiro e só poderia ir à faculdade acompanhada por nós, por pelo menos duas semanas"... Hiran disse irritado.

"Eu concordo com eles, nossa estrela de ouro. Eu sinto muito pela minha filha troglodita, Quinnie. Você realmente é a nossa xodó, a quem amamos tanto quanto Rachel. Bem, quanto a você Rachel... Não é porque você não mora mais aqui que nós não estamos chateados com a tua atitude. E eu irei pensar em alguma coisa para punir esse comportamento". Leroy disse e foi dar um abraço em Quinn, quem retribuiu o gesto toda feliz e se sentindo muito amada pelos sogros dela.

"Desculpa eu comentar este assunto, mas eu acho importante. Eu sempre achei que você fosse uma mulher inteligente filha, mas se você voltar para aquele garoto idiota que não te conhece nem um pouco, que não liga para o que você sente, diz, age, pensa... Nós iremos começar a pensar que de tanto conviver com ele, a burrice e/ou a idiotice dele passou para você. Ninguém em sã consciência escolhe aquele garoto a esta mulher maravilhosa. Eu sei que sou homem e que eu amo homem, mas aquele lá, sem condições... Eu não vejo nada de bom nele filha. Já a Quinn é linda... Por fora e por dentro e ela te ama de verdade. E para um pai que ama seu filho é isso que importa... Que seu filho seja amado, respeitado como um príncipe pela pessoa que ele escolheu viver junto. E quanto as suas escolhas... Bem... Eu sei que não devemos julgar, mas eu acredito que entre vermos você virá freira, voltar para o Finn e entre você ficar sozinha... Bem, o menos pior para mim é ver você virar freira. Porque nós iremos pensar que você está pagando uma promessa ou ainda ensaiando para fazer alguma peça ou filme... Porque se você escolher ficar sozinha a ficar com alguém que te ama tanto que chega a por um tapete vermelho para você pisar é sinal de loucura e/ou burrice". Hiran disse todo emocionado e ficou um pouco melhor ao ver que a filha dele, a quem ele amava mais que tudo, parecia se sentir culpada pela brincadeira dela.

"Eu sinto muito meu amor, se eu arruinei um dia que tinha tudo para ser perfeito por causa de uma brincadeira boba. Me diga o que fazer para eu me redimir contigo além de preparar um prato cheio de bacon, ovos e um copo enorme de suco de laranja. É só pedir que eu farei...". Rachel disse e chegou perto da namorada dela que ainda olhava magoada para ela.

"Vamos sair daqui, Hiran. Vamos deixar nossa filha troglodita mostrar a veia romântica dela". Leroy disse e piscou para Quinn antes de sair com o marido dele e ir em direção ao quarto deles.

"Eu estou ainda muito chateada contigo, Rach. Você colocou o vídeo How Deep your love (Como profundo é o seu amor), mas eu acho que quem vai ter que ver a profundidade dos próprios sentimentos é você mesma. Eu não vou sair daqui, nem te abandonar, mas você terá que mostrar para mim, o quão profundo é o seu sentimento por mim. Vamos começar com o café da manhã. O resto nós veremos depois". Quinn disse toda chateada para Rachel quem tinha começado a preparar o bacon, mas parou para olhar a namorada dela.

"Pois é o que eu farei meu amor. Hoje eu serei a namorada ideal e farei todos os teus gostos e vontades". Ela disse e piscou para a namorada dela. E assim Rachel começou a cumprir o que ela tinha dito, fazendo um café da manhã delicioso para Quinn e sendo a namorada mais carinhosa, romântica que a loira poderia pedir.


	25. Chapter 25

Eu quero dedicar essa capítulo a Giovanna J, Quinn fab-gay, e a todos que estiverem lendo a história. Fiquem a vontade para comentar hein. Eu espero que gostem. Um beijo.

Capítulo 25 - Conversando com a Brit.

Rachel acordou às 6 horas da manhã no quarto, sozinha e sentiu imensamente a falta da sua namorada, mas como era muito cedo, e ela sabia que Quinn gostava de dormir até um pouco mais tarde, ela fez alguns exercícios físicos, mas tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho já que a colega dela de quarto, Anne, estava por lá.

Depois de uns 45 e minutos, ela foi em direção ao armário dela e pegou a roupa que ela ia vestir. Geralmente ela já deixava tudo separado, mas como ela ficou até tarde ontem a noite fazendo amor com a namorada dela, ela não separou com antecedência. Com a roupa ainda na mão, mas a caminho do banheiro, ela viu o celular dela em cima da mesa. A diva não resistiu e decidiu mandar uma mensagem para a namorada dela antes dela tomar banho ou estudar. Ela queria resolver essa situação de uma vez por todas.

'Me deixa ver como esta minha linda namorada. Isto é se eu ainda sou a namorada dela. Ela deve estar naquela época do mês. Mas mesmo assim eu vou deixar uma mensagem para ela. Quem sabe assim ela fica com um humor melhor ou ainda melhor, percebe que eu a amo de verdade e é com ela quem eu quero ficar e passar toda a minha vida'. Rachel pensou e começou a mexer no celular dela.

"Bom dia amor da minha vida. Como acordou a minha princesa? Eu não vejo a hora de te ver na aula que nós temos juntas hoje. Eu te amo, você é meu tudo. Rachel".

Não demorou muito tempo quando o celular da diva vibrou. Ela tinha recebido uma mensagem da amada dela.

"Bom dia, Rach. Eu estou bem. Eu ainda estou magoada com você, mas é bom saber que sou sua princesa e amor da sua vida. Vemo-nos na aula, minha rainha. Quinn".

Rachel leu a mensagem várias vezes e franzindo a testa. Ela deixou o celular em cima da mesa e foi tomar banho. E durante o banho a diva começou a lembrar das vezes em que ela e Quinn fizeram amor e de quanto prazer ela teve todas às vezes. Ela sabia que tinha magoado a namorada dela ao falar de Finn e ela também sabia que tinha que tomar alguma atitude, mas qual? Desde que elas voltaram ao campus, Rachel tem feito de tudo para agradar a amada dela, mas nada tem surtido efeito. Talvez o jeito fosse pedir ajuda, mas para quem? Jody? Santana? Ela terminou de tomar banho e ainda não sabia o que fazer.

Quando ela saiu, Anne mexeu com a diva, mas como ela estava tão preocupada com o relacionamento dela com a Quinn que ela nem prestou atenção nisso.

Quando Rachel estava saindo com os cadernos que ela ia usar naquele dia, ela viu um bilhete escrito pela Anne em cima da mesa para ela.

"Bom dia Rachel. Por que a cara séria e preocupada? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Problemas no Paraíso? E já que eu falei em Paraíso... Cadê aquela tua loira estupidamente linda, magnífica? Transar iria te ajudar porque libera a tensão. Eu acho que é isso que você está precisando. Um beijo, Anne".

Rachel leu o bilhete e riu alto. No caso delas não era o sexo que estava faltando. Muito pelo contrário: sexo, o fazer amor, estava ótimo. O problema era mostrar para uma determinada loira o quanto ela a amava fora da cama.

Ela estava tão entretida nos como fazer a namorada dela saber o quanto era importante e especial para ela, quando ela sentiu esbarrar em alguém.

Rachel virou para se desculpar e viu que era a Brit, a melhor amiga dela.

"Hei Brit. Desculpa me, eu estava distraída. Como você esta?" Rachel tentou disfarçar o rosto sério, mas sem muito proveito.

"Eu estou ótima, mas pelo visto você não. Brigou com a Quinnie no final de semana?" A dançarina perguntou preocupada.

"Bem, eu comentei na frente dela e dos meus pais na sexta-feira a noite que se eu deixasse de namorá-la, eu poderia virar uma freira ou voltar para o Finn. E ela está magoada comigo, mesmo depois de eu ter feito amor com ela por horas e horas. Eu não sei o que fazer". Rachel desabafou para Brit.

"Isso não foi legal da sua parte. Ela deve estar pensando que você quer terminar com ela, ou que pensa em terminar com ela. Eu no lugar da Quinnie também ficaria chateada. Mesmo brincando, isso é algo que machuca. É como se você estivesse falando para ela que você não está com o Finn apenas porque vocês duas estão juntas. E fazer sexo para mostrar que ela está errada, que ela é importante para você não ajuda. Você tem que fazê-la se sentir amada, querida, desejada, mas não somente na cama, mas no dia-a-dia também". Brit disse aos poucos, mas de uma vez.

"Mas é claro que eu não quero e nem penso em terminar com ela. E não é porque nós duas (Quinn e eu) estamos juntas que eu não estou com o Finn. Eu amo a Quinn, não o Finn". Rachel disse toda séria.

"Eu sei disso, mas eu só disse o que deu a pensar. Então você simplesmente tem que provar isso e há várias maneiras para isso". Brit disse pensativa.

"Hum. Você fala com experiência. Você já fez isso? Magoar a Santana dessa forma?" Rachel perguntou curiosa. Ela não conseguia ver Brit magoando a Santana, só a Santana magoando a Brit.

"Se tem algo que eu entendo são de emoções e sentimentos, além da música e dança. Atire a 1a pedra quem nunca magoou ou foi magoada por quem ama. Isso faz parte da vida. Eu no seu lugar faria algo para agrada-la primeiro mostrando a ela que ela é única em sua vida. Eu não sei talvez dedicar, cantar, fazer um vídeo para ela e dizer a todos que é para ela. Depois ir ao cinema de mãos dadas, ver um filme romântico, sair de mãos dadas, comprar flores, bombons, urso de pelúcia e por ultimo fazer um strip tease com uma musica que ela goste. Faça de tudo para ela se sentir bem. Ela vale a pena. Não deixe esse amor esfriar. Ela realmente te ama". Brit disse e olhou o relógio. "A aula vai começar a qualquer momento".

"Obrigada Brit. Não é a toa que você é minha melhor amiga. Eu te devo essa. Eu sei que a aula vai começar, eu já estou indo para a aula". Rachel agradeceu e deu um abraço sincero em Brit.

"Você não me deve nada. Só faça Quinnie feliz. Quinn feliz é igual a Santana feliz e se minha mulher está feliz eu também estou". Brit disse e piscou maliciosamente a diva ao entrar na aula.

E assim Rachel foi para a própria aula imaginando que musica dedicar a sua musa entre outras coisas.


	26. Capítulo 26 Conversando com Santana

Bem, eu fiquei tão feliz com os comentários e que tinha mais pessoas acompanhando o meu trabalho que decidi colocar mais um capítulo por aqui. Agora aqui está igual ao meu blog... Eu tenho outro capítulo feito, só falta passar para o word... Bem eu dedico esse capítulo **a Giovanna J, Quinn fab-gay, e a todos os que estiverem gostando e acompanhando...** Comentários são sempre bem vindos... Isso me motiva a escrever mais... Porque senão eu vou pensar que ninguém está gostando e só vou postar no meu blog... Então... Comentem... hehehehehe. (Tia má... Eu sei)... Eu espero que gostem. Um beijo.

Capítulo 26 – Conversando com Santana.

O final de semana passou e a mágoa de Quinn ainda não. Ela sabia que Rachel não amava o Finn, pelo menos não agora, mas a brincadeira da diva na casa dos sogros dela tinha mexido bem fundo no coração da ex-chefe de torcida e por mais que a amada dela tinha feito amor com ela, não tinha surgido o efeito esperado. Já que ela queria se sentir única para a diva. Alguém que a morena precisasse ter na vida dela. Enfim, Quinn gostava de ser desejada, observada, mas também queria ser amada e porque não se sentir necessitada. Ela sentia essa necessidade de ter a Rachel por perto e não tinha vergonha de assumir. Ela queria que Rachel mostrasse a ela o quanto a diva amava a presença dela. Não só o cheiro, o toque, a pele, o sexo...

Quando Rachel mandou aquela mensagem mais cedo, ela quase deixou a mágoa que ela estava sentindo de lado, mas o orgulho da antiga Quinn, a rainha do "gelo" falou mais alto e Rachel precisava um pouco de gelo para aprender a demonstrar um pouco os sentimentos dela. Que nem o sogro dela falou. Nós temos que deixar a veia romântica, carinhosa, amorosa da Rachel falar mais alto. Quinn só esperava que Rachel fosse esperta o suficiente e começasse logo a galantear, a paparicar e a enchê-la de mimos muito em breve. Apesar do pouco tempo de namoro, ela não conseguia viver sem a diva dela, estar ao lado dela, dormir e acordar ao lado dela, entre outras coisas.

"Hei Quinnie. Por que o olhar distante? Eu vou ter que ter uma palavra ou duas com a Berry de como tratar a minha melhor amiga? A fase lua-de-mel já passou?" Santana disse chegando ao lado da melhor amiga dela. Ela sorriu quando viu a esposa dela conversando com a Berry. Ainda restava alguns minutos para a aula começar. Santana deu um suspiro profundo. Ela sabia que a conversa seria séria e sentimental e ela teria que ouvir e tentar ajudar a melhor amiga dela a encontrar uma solução para o namoro dela com a diva. Santana ia ter que falar suave, um lado que só a mulher dela e Quinnie conhecem.

"Bem... Nós estávamos na casa dos meus futuros sogros e ainda na sexta-feira a noite ela faz uma brincadeira de mal gosto dizendo que se nós duas nos separássemos por qualquer motivo ou ela viraria freira ou ela voltaria para o Finn. E bem, ela poderia ter dito qualquer outro, menos Finn. Ela quase casou com ele. Eu me senti um lixo, e usada, já que se nós duas terminássemos ela voltaria para o Finn... Ao invés de lutar por mim e pelo nosso amor. Além do fato dela ter dúvidas do nosso relacionamento já que pensa de nós terminarmos... E isso dói". Quinn disse toda chateada.

"Eu não estou defendendo a Berry, mas ela só estava sendo a diva... Ela não estava pensando em você ou no relacionamento de vocês. Sim, essa brincadeira foi de muito mal gosto, mas eu acredito que ela não ama o Finn e nem tem a intenção de voltar para ele. Ela falou isso sem pensar muito na repercussão que isso ia causar". Santana disse séria.

"Sim, eu concordo com você. Ela não estava pensando, mas isso não diminui a dor. E eu não vou ficar correndo atrás dela. Eu vou dar tempo ao tempo. Se ela realmente me amar, que venha atrás de mim... E mostrar o que sente por mim. Eu disse para ela que eu não ia abandoná-la ou sair correndo da vida dela e isso não vou fazer, mas vou esperar por ela dar o 1º passo. E espero que isso seja logo". Quinn disse e olhou para a namorada dela conversando com a Brit. Pelo sinal do corpo, a morena estava bem chateada também.

"É o melhor que você faz Quinnie. Deixe a Berry correr atrás de você. Pelo olhar sério, triste e melancólico, ela está sentindo muito a sua falta. Eu presumo que muito em breve você estará sendo paparicada por aquela baixinha faladeira". Santana disse e piscou para a melhor amiga dela quem deu uma pequena risada.

"Hei. Ela pode ser baixinha faladeira, mas é a minha baixinha faladeira". Quinn disse e fez biquinho. "Bem, se ela estiver desabafando com a Brit, com certeza a tua mulher deve estar dando várias ideias para a minha. Só espero que essas dicas não sejam 100% sexo. Não me leve a mal, eu amo sexo e fazer amo com a minha menina, mas o problema dessa vez não é esse. Eu tive inúmeros orgasmos nesse final de semana. Ela praticamente não recebeu prazer em nossos encontros, mas em compensação eu... várias... inúmeras... O que aquela mulher sabe fazer com a boca e a língua... Meu Deus...". Quinn disse e deu um pequeno suspiro.

"A Berry quase te matou de prazer? Toda vez que eu olhar para ela agora vou pensar em um coelho: pequeno, mas com muita energia e vigor sexual. Se eu não amasse a Brit e fosse completamente feliz com ela, eu iria oferecer um pouco de sexo casual para a diva, sem compromisso... Como nos velhos tempos". Santana disse em sua voz sexy e brincalhona.

"Santana Lopez Pierce! Não se atreva! Você é casada e ela é minha namorada. Meu amor por ela continua o mesmo. Então tire o olho. Ela já tem dona e a dona dela sou eu". Quinn disse quase rosnando, mas por dentro ela estava feliz por sentir o poder do amor dela por Rachel falar mais alto novamente.

Nesse momento, tocou o sinal e elas viram o abraço de Brit e Rachel e depois Brit entrar na sala de aula dela e Rachel ir para a aula dela cheia de dúvidas e ideias. E ver a diva assim mexeu novamente com o coração da ex-chefe de torcida que tinha voltado a bater novamente.

Por destino ou obra do acaso, as mãos de Quinn tocaram as de Rachel quando elas cruzaram o caminho no corredor cheio e ambas pararam para sentir aquela sensação de amor, paixão, carinho, bem-estar passar por elas e somente com o sorriso e o olhar ambas contaram e ficaram sabendo do amor que uma sentia pela outra. Este "simples" encontro deixou ambas com mais esperança e força para lutar pelo amor delas a qualquer custo, custasse o que custasse.


	27. Capítulo 27 Eu te amo Quinn Fabray I

Este capítulo eu dedico principalmente a **Giovanna J, Quinn-fabgay **e a todos que acompanham o meu trabalho. Vocês não sabem o quanto eu fiquei feliz ontem ao ver os comentários... Amei... Adorei... Fiz a dança esquimó e tudo... **Giovanna J** você me deu algumas ideias bem interessantes e pretendo escrever em breve. Aqui está comentários são sempre bem vindos. Um beijo.

Capitulo 27: Eu te amo Lucy Quinn Fabray Parte 1

Rachel pensou muito na conversa que ela teve com Brit e decidiu mostrar para a cabeça dura da namorada dela que a amava em várias etapas. A diva sabia que podia contar com a ajuda de Brit e talvez com a de Anne, mas ela sabia que teria que agir e muito rápido. Se ela não mostrasse logo tudo o que ela sentia pela loira dela, a diva poderia muito bem perdê-la para sempre.

Sim Quinn disse que ela não a abandonaria, mas uma mulher se sentindo desiludida, desprezada, abandonada, ferida por quem ama pode muito bem arrumar outra pessoa e isso Rachel Barbra Berry não deixaria jamais acontecer.

Quando faltava 10 minutos para a aula que ela iria assistia com Quinn começar, ela sorriu maliciosamente e foi ao armário dela pegar a roupa que ela tinha separado para cantar com a Quinn I'm Yours (Eu sou sua)... Letra que o professor dela tinha pedido para elas estudarem no dia em que elas se reencontraram. Depois da aula, elas acabaram não mexendo naquela letra, mas Rachel aproveitou a pegou a letra para ler enquanto se trocava. Conhecendo a namorada dela como ela a conhece, a diva tinha certeza que Quinn iria pelo menos estudar um pouco a letra também... Quinn não iria decepcioná-la.

Rachel decidiu trazer uma saia preta que lembrava os tempos de Glee (colada e curta) e uma camisa branca com vários botões abertos (Típica fantasia de aluna inocente) que ela sabia que ia deixar Quinn sem fala.

Ela começou a se trocar e a lembrar do pequeno encontro de mais cedo... 'Bem isso me fez lembrar uma cena onde Pepa e Silvia ainda brigadas acabaram se tocando no bar... Já que minha princesa e eu sem querer imitamos essa cena, porque não imitamos outra cena... Uma cena bem interessante por sinal'. Rachel lembrou e deu um pequeno suspiro ao imaginar no lugar da Pepa e apalpando a namorada dela como a policial fez com Silvia no estacionamento. 'Essa cena foi tão excitante. Eu vou ser atriz de qualquer maneira. Eu vou ter que ensaiar cenas parecidas e não há forma melhor do que ensaiar com o amor de sua vida. Eu acho que Quinnie não iria se importar de ser minha cobaia nesse momento... Mas não na frente de todo mundo. Isso tem que ser algo só para nós. Hum, eu não acredito nisso, agora fiquei excitada novamente'. Rachel pensou e se arrumou e deu uma última olhada no espelho e na letra da música.

Rachel saiu do banheiro e deu de cara com a namorada dela quem simplesmente ficou de queixo caído.

"Olá meu amor. Pelo jeito que você ficou, eu acho que você gostou do que viu. Eu devo usar isso uma outra hora e a sós? Você vai querer ser minha professora e me dar uma lição por eu ter sido uma menina má?". Rachel disse e colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Quinn, e deu um beijo carregado de amor pela ex-chefe de torcida. Sim tinha paixão e desejo nesse beijo, mas ele era carregado de amor também e isso surpreendeu completamente a loira que soltou um suspiro apaixonado e feliz.

"Se eu tiver dormindo, deixe eu dormir. Essa é a melhor maneira de ser recebida por quem você ama. Se eu gostei do que eu vi? Sim e muito. Usar essa fantasia novamente? Por favor, eu vou amar, e claro que eu serei sua professora e te darei uma lição, mas nada de sadomasoquismo. Hum, e esse beijo... Hum... Eu me senti um pouco mais amada. Você deu um passo na direção certa, mas o caminho ainda é longo. Você vai usar essa fantasia aqui na sala de aula? Oh, eu não vou conseguir raciocinar, imagina cantar". Quinn disse e riu do biquinho que a diva fez.

"Eu estou parecendo a versão morena da Britney Spears com a fantasia de aluna inocente e a minha namorada ao invés de me beijar, de me usar e abusar, ela prefere conversar. Ok, Quinn Fabray". Rachel disse e bufou frustrada.

"Oh. Alguém está precisando liberar um pouco de tensão. Eu adoraria te ajudar, mas não podemos agora. Temos uma apresentação em alguns minutos e uma diva como você nunca se atrasa". Quinn disse tentando ficar séria, mas não conseguiu esconder o sorriso. A diva dela quase em estado de combustão era sexy demais. Se ela não tivesse que se trocar para a aula e fazer a citada apresentação, ela mandaria a precaução ao vento e trocaria uns beijos molhados, entre outras coisas com a namorada dela.

Para não deixar a namorada dela ainda pior, Quinn a puxou pela nuca bem ao estilo Bette Potter e Tina Kennard, na famosa cena do beijo da 5ª temporada, ou seja, Quinn puxou Rachel pela nuca e trocou um beijo que saciou um pouco a fome e o desejo de ambas.

"Não podemos agora amor... Mais tarde... Prometo". Quinn disse entre respirações.

"Pois isso é uma promessa meu amor. Eu vou cobrar mais tarde. Eu estou que não me aguento mais de desejo. Mas quem pode falar algo disso? Eu namoro a mulher mais linda do mundo. Eu te amo e muito Lucy Quinn Fabray. Você é o amor da minha vida. Ninguém chega aos seus pés. Você é insubstituível e única. Desculpa pela brincadeira de 6ª-feira. Eu não quis te magoar. Eu não estou contigo porque estou sendo forçada, e sim, por te amar como eu te amo". Rachel disse para Quinn na frente de vários alunos e até mesmo professores.

"É o que nós veremos, Rach. Uau". Quinn disse e abriu um belo sorriso antes de entrar no banheiro para se trocar.

Rachel quis entrar também, mas Quinn a convenceu de que se as duas entrassem naquele banheiro no estado em que elas estavam, elas fariam amor até envelhecer, sem ao menos parar para comer, dormir ou fazer as necessidades físicas ou biológicas e isso era melhor evitar, por mais que elas quisessem ou precisassem.

Depois de dar um breve beijo Rachel concordou não muito satisfeita, mas a namorada dela tinha razão mais uma vez e ela decidiu ficar esperando no lado de fora. Ela não precisou esperar por muito tempo. Quinn saiu do banheiro e piscou maliciosamente para o olhar delicioso que ela estava recebendo da diva dela quem estava andando de mãos dadas e trocando olhares gulosos e orgulhosos.

Quinn estava se sentindo um pouco melhor. Sim, sua mulher estava explodindo de tanto desejo e paixão e necessidade, mas em momento algum, Rachel olhou para outra pessoa que não fosse ela. Ela precisava demonstrar mais seus sentimentos, amor, mas ela estava começando a aprender e a ir pelo caminho certo.

Quando elas chegaram na sala de aula, Rachel chegou bem perto do ouvido de Quinn e perguntou: "Você está um pouco menos magoada comigo hoje, futura senhora Rachel Faberry?".

"Eu diria que sim. Mas você tem 1 ponto ainda na escala de 0 a 10. E sendo a perfeccionista que você é... Bem... Eu espero que melhore logo". Quinn disse e mais uma vez riu do biquinho feito por Rachel.

"Mas bebê... Só 1? Não 2...Ou 3... 1? A roupa não ajudou? Os beijos, as trocas de olhares, a confissão de amor?". Rachel perguntou confusa e perplexa.

"Essa é a Rachel que eu amo. Eu amo todas elas na verdade, mas você sempre foi perfeccionista e isto sempre te fez vencer e lutar pelo que você quis. Sim, a roupa, os beijos, as trocas de olhares, e a confissão ajudaram, mas iremos falar nisso mais tarde. Não temos tempo no momento". Quinn disse séria.

"Está bem senhora Faberry. Eu irei deixar para mais tarde, mas não pense que vou esquecer-me disso mais tarde. Eu quero saber por que só 1 na escala de 0 a 10. E o que eu preciso fazer para melhorar isso?" Rachel perguntou e deu um beijo no rosto cheio de carinho na namorada dela.

"Eu pensei que fosse óbvio o que eu quero de você Rach. Eu quero seu amor, não somente sexo. Eu quero saber que sou a única e insubstituível em sua vida, que você está nesse relacionamento 100% como eu estou, mas nos falamos mais tarde. E só para constar, esse beijo no rosto, te ajudou a subir um pouco mais na escala Fabray". Quinn disse e sorriu pelo olhar de determinação na namorada dela. Ela sabia que muito em breve, ela seria a mulher mais paparicada da cidade.

E assim elas entraram na sala e foram até as cadeiras de mãos dadas. Quinn estava feliz ao ver a namorada dela voltar a ser a mulher perfeccionista, sonhadora, determinada a vencer aquilo que ela desejava isso significava que a partir de agora, as coisas iam pelo menos voltar ao normal para elas.


	28. Capítulo 28 Eu te amo Quinn Fabray 2

Eu quero dedicar a **quinn-fabgay** pelo apoio, dica e porque não ajuda e para **Giovanna J. **Vocês são demais meninas. Eu amo ler os comentários e claro, estou adorando as ideias que eu estou tendo. Aqui vou responder sobre a universidade. (Ohio – Por enquanto). Um beijo. Eu espero que gostem. Comentem hein. Senão não irei para a parte interessante... Agora falta pouco... hehehehehe.

Capítulo 28: Eu te amo Lucy Quinn Fabray Parte 2

Rachel e Quinn como se era esperado, fizeram uma excelente apresentação e conseguiram não somente aplausos do professor delas, mas também dos colegas de classe.

Rachel conseguiu superar a si mesma e envolveu a parceira com o ritmo da música, o tom da voz, entre outras coisas.

'Oh nossas vozes encaixaram perfeitamente. Minha namorada deve ter estudado quando ela chegou ontem à noite. Bem, quem pode culpá-la? Se ela não pode ter a diva dela física e sexualmente, ela a teve estudando música (que é a minha 2ª coisa favorita de se fazer), os seus tons, nuances... Ainda bem que ela percebeu durante a canção que eu queria mais contato físico, afinal além da minha namorada ser linda, a música era romântica e claro eu não gostei de alguns olhares de cobiça que a minha loira recebeu. Eu tinha que marcar o território e mostrar que aquela loira divina já estava fora do mercado'. Rachel pensou enquanto esperava comentários ao lado da namorada dela.

"Desculpa eu me intrometer na vida de vocês, mas vocês cantam muito bem. Vocês deveriam estar em Yale ou em Nova York em shows da Brodway, e não na Faculdade de Ohio, aqui em Lima. Vocês tem muito talento, para desperdiçar ficando por aqui". O professor disse extasiado. Ele sabia que Quinn cantava e dançava muito bem, mas a nova aluna dela, Rachel, conseguia superá-la.

"Bem, esse era o meu sonho. Ir para Yale. Na verdade, eu fiz alguns meses a faculdade por lá, mas a minha mente e coração estavam aqui em Lima. Então, eu decidi voltar para cá, mesmo sabendo que Rachel poderia estar casada e com filhos agora". Quinn disse e franziu a sobrancelha. Esse pensamento a feria demais, era melhor não pensar nisso.

"E quanto a mim... Eu estive na Broadway por um tempo também. Era para eu ter ido com uma amiga nossa, Santana, mas ela resolveu ficar por aqui com a namorada dela na época. Nessa época, eu pensava que Nova York era o meu objetivo de vida, e que eu seria tão famosa ou até mais que a minha musa Barbra Streisand, mas assim como Quinn, eu apenas não consegui. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar nela, o porquê ela tinha sumido, onde ela estava, se ela estava bem... Então eu larguei tudo em Nova York, um sonho que eu tenho desde que eu me conheço por gente e voltei para Lima com a esperança de ter notícias dela com a mãe dela ou até mesmo com Santana, a melhor amiga dela. E isso foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz, pois agora estou ao lado de quem eu amo com tudo o que eu tenho e sou e que eu sei que também me ama. E quando eu voltar para Nova York e para a NYU (Faculdade de Nova York) é no lado dela que eu quero estar já que não consigo viver sem ela". Rachel disse toda apaixonada.

Foi ouvido vários oh! O amor é lindo! Que mulher sortuda! Parabéns! Entre outras coisas e o sorriso de 1000 watts de Rachel, apareceu no rosto de Quinn.

"Bem Quinn eu sei que você está voltando o seu curso para a direção e eu acho divino, mas eu acredito que vocês duas irão fazer muito sucesso não somente na Broadway, mas em qualquer lugar que vocês forem. Vocês são totalmente talentosas e a tua namorada nasceu para brilhar na frente das telas de cinema, televisão, teatro, musicais. Eu estou extasiado". Lucas Benson, o professor comentou maravilhado.

"Não faça isso Lucas. A minha diva vai ficar insuportável hoje com os ataques de estrelismo e quem vai ter que aguentar isso será a Anne (colega de quarto de Rachel) e eu. Não me leve a mal, eu amo a minha namorada, e ela sabe o quanto, mas não... Hoje eu não estou no humor". Quinn disse em sua voz brincalhona e mostrou a língua para a diva dela que estava olhando para ela perplexa e totalmente surpresa.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray! Isso não foi engraçado. E hoje você vai dormir na casa do cachorro que ainda não temos, ou talvez no seu quarto. Se você não estiver satisfeita comigo é só falar". Rachel disse fazendo biquinho.

"É claro que estou satisfeita e muito. Eu já dormi no meu quarto ontem e eu posso muito bem dormir por lá novamente hoje". Quinn disse dando risada da cara da diva dela.

"Certo. Falaremos disso mais tarde e a sós. Obrigada Lucas pelos elogios e pela oportunidade de eu poder mostrar o que faço de melhor: cantar, dançar, atuar". Rachel disse sincera e pegou na mão de Quinn para voltar a sentar em suas cadeiras.

"E como estou na escala Fabray de relacionamento agora? Eu espero que eu tenha melhorado um pouco. Não sei... Pelo menos uns 3". A diva disse toda orgulhosa.

"Eu diria uns 2,0 mas aquela confissão que você fez que você voltou da Broadway por mim... Bem, eu vou aumentar para 2,5. Mas não abuse da sorte. Se você reclamar irá abaixar para 2.0". Quinn disse e riu mais uma vez para o biquinho feito por Rachel.

"Certo. 2,5. Estraga-prazeres. Eu posso ter perdido uma luta, mas não a guerra. E como diz Xena: 'Eu tenho muitas habilidades': e entre elas persuasão, sedução, entre outras.

"Outro assunto para falarmos mais tarde, a sós". Quinn tentou fazer uma cara séria e prestar atenção nas outras apresentações.

"Certo. Eu vou deixar passar agora, mas mais tarde você e eu iremos jantar juntas e sozinhas e você e eu vamos conversar sobre essas coisas. Você será toda minha Quinn". Rachel disse séria novamente.

"Combinado amor. Mais tarde iremos jantar e conversaremos sobre essas coisas. Mas eu sou sempre sua, bebê. Mesmo quando você é a maior diva do mundo, ou a pequena ursa, gatinha, troglodita, coelha... Eu amo todas essas Rachels porque todas elas são a minha Rachel, e são elas quem te fazem completa, uma só, a fazem ser quem você é". Quinn disse toda emocionada.

"Não sei se eu me sinto elogiada ou enojada ao saber que você provavelmente andou contando sobre a nossa vida sexual para Santana. Pequena coelha? Hum. Energia sexual elevada e uma resistência maior no ato sexual, além do meu tamanho claro? Ou ela quis dizer que fazemos amor a toda hora? Ou tudo misturado?" Rachel disse e ficou um pouco tímida e bufou quando a namorada dela virou os olhos, incrédula.

"Você tímida nessa fantasia de menina inocente? Simplesmente quase impossível de acreditar. Ela é minha amiga, Rach. É claro que eu conto as minhas coisas para ela. E eu não conto em detalhes. Afinal, a nossa vida sexual só interessa a nós duas, apenas conto por cima. E hoje eu apenas fiz um comentário dizendo que você me leva a loucura com sua boca e língua e ela disse que você era uma pequena coelha. Ah Rach! Como se você não falasse com os teus amigos sobre nós também". Quinn disse divertida e bufou.

"Eu tenho poucos amigos e você sabe disso. Mas eu os amo, e dou o maior valor para eles. Ah! Lucy Quinn Fabray. Eu te amo mesmo quando você é a maior cadela do mundo... Ops... Desculpa, bebê. Ou até mesmo quando você conta a nossa vida íntima para a sua melhor amiga". Ela disse e piscou para a amada dela.

Elas continuaram assim alternando entre assistir as apresentações e namorar até o momento em que o sinal tocou e Rachel teve que sair para assistir outra aula.

Antes de sair, ela pegou um bilhete com a letra de Quinn que dizia: "Eu amei a fantasia, as juras de amor, entre outras coisas. Ah e antes que eu me esqueça a tua nota ainda está baixa... 2,75 ou no máximo 3,0. E conhecendo você como eu conheço sei que só vai aumentar. Nós nos veremos no almoço. Eu te amo, Quinn".

'Quando ela escreveu isto? Deve ter sido na hora em que eu estava analisando o desempenho de uma dupla que por sinal foi muito mal. Eu esqueço que não estou mais no clube Glee e que isso não é uma faculdade de teatro, mas, mesmo assim, eles foram muito mal. Mas eu vou pensar na parte boa dessa história. Eu estou subindo na escala Fabray e eu vou chegar ao topo dessa escala também'. Rachel pensou e deu um pequeno suspiro sabendo que daqui a pouco ela veria a amada dela no almoço.


	29. Chapter 29

Eu dedico este capítulo a **quinn-fabgay e a Giovanna J **pelas dicas, pelo apoio, comentários e por estarem acompanhando o meu trabalho. Obrigada meninas. Um beijo. Sem vocês não teria graça.

Capítulo 29: Planejando o jantar (Parte 1)

Depois da aula com a namorada dela, e de assistir a aula com Santana, Rachel achou melhor pedir ajuda a Anne e aos pais dela para o jantar de hoje a noite. Ela sabia que o lugar ideal era o quarto de Quinn, já que ela não tinha colega de quarto, mas a diva era orgulhosa demais para pedir a chave.

No momento ela estava a caminho do dormitório dela e lembrando-se da conversa que ela teve mais cedo com Santana. Ela riu ao lembrar da pequena, mas muito produtiva conversa na sala de aula.

"Olá pequena coelha. Ops. Berry. Quinn estava sendo sincera quanto a sua fantasia deixar pouco para a imaginação. Uau. Eu imagino como a Quinn deve estar agitada hoje". Santana disse entre os dentes. Ela não queria muita gente ouvindo a conversa delas.

"Por que Santana? Você mal casou com a Brit e já está com problemas sexuais e precisa de uma ajuda extra? A Brit sem a fantasia não é o suficiente para você? Não se preocupe, a Quinn já me contou sobre a história da pequena coelha. E essa foi a minha intenção. Seduzir a minha namorada e mostrar a ela que eu só tenho olhos para ela, mas não pudemos conversar direito, muito menos fazer alguma coisa e deixamos para falar sobre essas coisas mais tarde". Rachel disse toda frustrada.

"É claro que Brit e eu não precisamos de fantasia. Nossa vida sexual não poderia estar melhor, mas obrigada. A Brit não precisa usar nada para a minha libido subir a 1000 e aposto que você também não... Mas o que importa é a Quinn te ama de verdade e ela quer o seu amor (inteiro), não pela metade. Ela deve ter se segurado e muito hoje para resistir aos seus encantos e fazer amor com você, mas se ela resistiu foi por algum motivo... Foi por querer que você a ame 100% como ela te ama". Santana disse séria.

"Eu a amo, Santana. Acredite em mim. E eu me arrependi e muito de fazer aquela brincadeira, mas já está feita e não tem como voltar atrás. Eu comecei a demonstrar para ela que a amo de verdade, mas ela é muito resistente e rigorosa. Ela me deu 3,0 na escala de 0 a 10... Na escala Fabray. E você me conhece muito bem, eu não estou aceitando esta nota e vou fazer de tudo, para mudar isto, custe o que custar". Rachel disse ainda séria.

Tanto Rachel quanto Santana estavam fazendo outro trabalho em grupo, dupla. E mais uma vez, Santana já sabia do que se tratava o trabalho e já tinha feito um resumo. Ela ia entregar para Rachel mais tarde para ver o que a diva pensava sobre o tema.

"Você teve sorte Berry. Quinn não é conhecida por sua generosidade. Sim, ela mudou e muito depois do acidente, mas ela não é alguém que dá 2ª chance para outra pessoa. Você quer melhorar sua nota? Faça ela se sentir cada vez mais especial, feliz e amada e você a terá como um cachorro fiel". Santana disse e riu da imagem que ela viu na cabeça dela. Quinn sendo toda submissa a Berry. E isso ganhou olhares de outras pessoas. Nesse momento, Santana virou a Satã como nos velhos tempos de escola e as pessoas voltaram para o trabalho delas.

"Sim. É o que eu comecei a fazer. Eu andei falando com a Brit hoje de manhã. E bem... agora depois da aula vou falar com a Anne, minha colega de quarto, e claro com os meus pais... E assim vou poder preparar algo especial para a mulher da minha vida". Rachel disse pensativa.

"Faça isso. E Berry? Não a decepcione novamente. Não me faça correr atrás de você. Eu irei se for preciso. Ninguém mexe com a Brit ou com a Quinn sem sair gravemente ferida. E estou falando sério, muito sério, Berry. Nem que as minhas duas loiras prediletas fiquem de mal de mim". Santana disse e piscou para uma Rachel totalmente pega de surpresa.

"Você é tão doce, Santana. Que pena que são poucas pessoas que sabem disso". Rachel disse e riu da cara de desgosto da outra morena.

"E vai continuar dessa forma. Bem, eu já terminei a minha parte. Leia e veja o que você achou do que eu escrevi". Santana disse olhando para Rachel e entregou um rascunho do trabalho delas.

Depois de algum tempo, Rachel devolveu a Santana o rascunho e começou a fazer a parte dela do trabalho. Não demorou mais de cinco minutos. "Já sei. Brit já teve essa aula e te avisou né? Bem. Obrigada por tudo Santana. Eu a amo de verdade, talvez só tenha perdido o jeito de demonstrar isso com o tempo, mas ela vale qualquer sacrifício que eu venha a fazer". Rachel disse em sua voz determinada.

"Assim espero, Berry". Santana disse e sorriu para Rachel quem sentiu mais determinada ainda a lutar por Quinn.

Rachel deu um pequeno suspiro quando terminou de lembrar essa conversa e decidiu mandar uma mensagem para Quinn, para ela não ficar preocupada com o sumiço dela.

"Amor, mudei de planos. Ao invés de almoçar com você como eu tinha falado, vou atrás de algumas coisas para o nosso jantar. Te amo, R".

Mais algum tempo e o celular dela começa a tocar. Era Quinn no telefone.

"Olá amor".

"Olá, bebê. Desculpa. Eu não estou aí contigo, mas eu quero resolver os nossos problemas logo, então estou atrás de fazer o nosso jantar". Rachel disse feliz ao ouvir a voz de Quinn.

"Eu entendo amor, mas não precisa correr. Dê tempo ao tempo. Você sabe o que eu quero, o que eu preciso, e o que eu gosto de comer. Não precisa arrumar confusão por minha causa". Quinn estava satisfeita consigo mesma e quase deixou toda essa história de escala Fabray de lado, mas agora já era tarde, e a namorada dela estava fazendo de tudo para agradá-la. Quinn já tinha falado com a Anne sobre o jantar e com os sogros dela, mas ela não ia dizer nada para a diva dela. Se Rachel queria paparicá-la, ela não ia se fazer de rogada ou metida. Santana tinha contado a conversa que ela teve com a diva dela. E Quinn estava irradiante com a atitude das duas garotas.

"Eu não estou correndo. Eu só vou falar com a Anne e com os meus pais. Isso não é nada demais e é só o começo. Se você quer ser paparicada e amada é isso que você será meu amor". Rachel disse em sua voz mais romântica e sexy e ouviu o suspiro vindo da loira.

"Eu já falei com a Anne. Ela ligou para mim uns vinte minutos atrás. Ela saiu com o Brad, o namorado dela, e acha que só volta amanhã. Eu também já falei com o Leroy hoje, mas se você quiser falar com eles fique a vontade". Quinn disse em sua voz mais marota.

"Oh. Então nós temos o meu quarto só para nós hoje. Hum. Nos falamos depois. Te amo, amor". Rachel disse pensativa.

"Hum. Tudo bem. Até mais tarde. Eu também te amo, bebê". Quinn disse toda carinhosa e desligou.

Rachel chegou no dormitório dela e riu quando viu um bilhete de Anne. "Eu falei com Quinn hoje e parece que vocês têm planos hoje. Boa sorte garota. Faça um jantar especial para ela com muito bacon, a luz de velas e com você de sobremesa. Eu tenho certeza que ela não irá resistir.

OBS: Não faça nada que eu não faria, só mais... hahahaha. E se for usar minha cama, troque o lençol. Eu não quero ficar cheirando nada depois... hahahaha". Rachel leu e releu aquele bilhete pensando que Anne tinha razão. Quinn amava bacon. Agora só faltava ligar para os pais dela e ver se pegava alguma receita especial, afinal essa noite exigia.

"Certo, Xena. Agora vou ligar para os meus pais". Ela falou alto e discou o número da antiga casa dela.

"Olá". Leroy atendeu na 2ª chamada.

"Olá papai. Bom dia. Que bom que o senhor está em casa. O senhor está ocupado?" Rachel perguntou um pouco nervosa.

"Não, minha estrela da sorte. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você e a Quinn estão bem?" Leroy perguntou preocupado com o nervoso da filha dele.

"A Quinn ainda está bem chateada comigo e está sendo difícil reconquistá-la. Nós combinamos um jantar, e eu vou fazer esta noite, mas eu não sei cozinhar nenhuma receita especial que vá bacon. Ela ama bacon e eu não sei o que fazer". Rachel disse séria.

"Rach ela só quer você, filha. Você não precisa fazer nada especial para ela. Mas bacon é a 2ª coisa que ela mais ama na vida. Você não precisa fazer nada especial, é só fritar fatias generosas de bacon e ela ficará completamente feliz. Ela te ama, estrelinha. É claro que ela ficou chateada contigo. E nada de magoá-la de novo, hein? Ela é muito especial". Leroy disse todo orgulhoso de sua filha.

"Eu sei disso papai. Já que eu não preciso fazer um jantar especial então eu vou comprar algo que a faça lembrar de nós duas. Ela já providenciou o jantar não é?" Rachel perguntou curiosa.

"Bem. Eu não posso contar, mas é uma ótima ideia filha. Você dar uma joia para quem se ama. Isso só realça o amor que você sente por aquela pessoa. Agora sim estrelinha. Essa é a minha filha amada que eu tenho muito orgulho". Leroy disse todo feliz. Ele sabia que uma hora ele teria a filha dele de volta.

"É o que farei. Eu irei comprar uma joia. Alguma sugestão? Ah! Eu também tenho muito orgulho de vocês". Rachel disse pensativa.

"Eu não sei feliz. Eu compraria algo como você falou, que a faça lembrar de vocês duas para que ela ao olhar para essa joia lembre sempre de você e do amor que uma sente pela outra.

"Ah Papai. O senhor é tão romântico. Obrigada. Dê um beijo no pai por mim". Rachel disse brincando, mas adorou a ideia do pai dela.

"Sim, eu darei. Ele está te mandando outro. E claro, dê um beijo na nossa nora por nós.". Leroy disse e riu imaginando a filha dele fazendo biquinho.

"Será dado. Pronto. Eu perdi a namorada para os meus pais, mas eu os amo. Nos falamos outra hora". Rachel disse entre séria e divertida.

"Nós também te amamos estrela e você não perdeu e nunca irá perder a Quinn. Aquela mulher te idolatra". Leroy disse e desligou o telefone.

E assim que Rachel desligou o telefone, ela almoçou rapidamente, tomou um banho, trocou de roupa, deixou um bilhete para a Anne e Quinn no caso delas voltarem no quarto e não a encontrarem. Quinn não tem a chave do quarto dela, mas como Rachel não sabia como a namorada dela falou com a Anne, se foi pelo telefone ou pessoalmente, então achou melhor deixar um bilhete.

'Eu não quero por tudo a perder. Não agora que eu estou lutando pelo amor da minha vida'. Rachel pensou enquanto colocava o bilhete em cima da mesa. E mesmo assim, ela decidiu levar o celular no caso de Quinn ligar para ela.


	30. Chapter 30

Eu quero dedicar este capítulo a **Giovann quinn-fabgay. **Eu espero que gostem. Um beijo.

Capítulo 30 – Escolhendo a joia ideal.

Rachel foi ao shopping e começou a olhar as vitrines em busca da joia ideal. A diva sabia que não poderia ser algo muito caro, por ela não ter muito dinheiro, mas também não poderia ser bijuteria.

Depois de olhar as vitrines por volta de uma hora, ela viu um colar de estrela com 5 pontas de ouro. 'Eu penso que esse colar é o ideal. Além de não ser muito chamativo, de ser simples, e ser delicado, tem a pingente de estrela. E Quinn não disse hoje de manhã para o Lucas que eu tenho meus ataques de estrelismo. Agora só resta entrar na loja, e comprar'. Rachel pensou antes de entrar em uma loja bonita, e que não parecia tão careira. Pelo menos a olho nu.

Ela entrou na loja, e quando foi falar com a vendedora, a diva viu que se tratava da própria mãe dela, Shelby Corcovan.

"Mãe. O que a senhora está fazendo por aqui?" Rachel perguntou surpresa ao ver a mãe naquela loja no shopping.

"Ah. Rach. Eu comprei esta loja alguns dias atrás. Como você está filha? Eu posso ajuda-la em algo? Bonita aliança hein". Shelby disse ao abraçar e beijar a filha dela.

"Ah mãe. Eu estou bem. E a senhora? Já faz algum tempo que não nos vemos. Creio que 6 meses não? Bem eu comecei a namorar e bem esse colar com a estrela de 5 pontas é o presente ideal para a pessoa que eu amo". Rachel disse um pouco tímida.

"Bem, se esse é o presente ideal, então ele será da pessoa que você ama, mas primeiro me conte mais filha... Porque a timidez minha filha? Eu sou sua mãe e só desejo o melhor para você. Por que a vergonha Rach? Eu sei que por muitos anos não agi como uma mãe e não tem como eu recuperar este tempo perdido, mas eu quero que você pense em mim pelo menos como uma amiga, aliada e confidente. Então me conte tudo". Shelby disse e ficou de braços cruzados esperando a resposta da filha dela quem não aguentou e acabou rindo.

"Desculpa mãe. Mas agora eu sei de onde eu herdei essa pose séria, determinada e que obriga a outra pessoa a se abrir. Agora eu vejo que isso realmente funciona. Uau". Rachel disse surpresa.

"Então me conta Rach. Eu vou ouvir e dar o melhor de mim". Shelby tinha uma ideia do motivo da vergonha da filha, mas ela quis ouvir a própria filha falar.

"Ah. Mãe. Eu estou namorando a Quinn Fabray. Eu sei que faz pouco tempo, apenas 6 dias, mas eu sempre a amei assim como ela sempre me amou. E nós escondemos esse sentimento através do ódio que dizíamos sentir uma pela outra, mas que na verdade nunca sentimos". Rachel disse emocionada.

"Vocês eram muito jovens Rach. E ainda são. Eu sei que nunca falo ou demonstro isso, mas eu tenho muito orgulho de você. Muita gente com a idade de vocês não têm a cabeça que vocês têm. Até eu, que tenho o dobro da tua idade demorei para ter pleno conhecimento de tudo aquilo que tenho, quero e pretendo ter. E ainda tem muitas vezes que não sei se é realmente aquilo o que eu quero.

"Eu sei o que a senhora quer dizer. Eu também já passei por isso. A senhora sabe do meu sonho em ir para a Broadway. Quando Quinn sofreu aquele acidente de carro eu me culpei e por um bom tempo não conseguia parar de pensar nela, em pensar que ela quase perdeu a vida, a juventude dela, por minha causa, por responder um recado meu. E quando eu estive na Broadway eu só pensava nela. Toda loira que eu via, me fazia lembrar dela. Do sorriso dela, dos olhos dela, entre outra coisa. Então eu entendo perfeitamente o que a senhora quer dizer. Mesmo eu sonhando a minha vida inteira em ser uma diva em Nova York quando eu realmente estive por lá, não me ajudou a realizar o meu sonho, pois eu não conseguia de parar de pensar na mulher que eu amo". Rachel disse séria.

"Pelo seu tom de voz a coisa é realmente séria. Bem filha, se vocês continuarem a namorar por 6 meses vamos combinar de jantar juntos. Eu estou solteira, mas qualquer coisa combino com a Jody Fabray. Eu acabei fazendo amizade com ela e bem, ela irá ser sua sogra não?". Shelby perguntou entre séria e divertida.

"Sim, mamãe. É o que pretendo. Se nós conseguimos controlarmos os nossos ciúmes e gênios acho que iremos nos casar. Pelo menos eu me vejo daqui há alguns meses ficando noiva dela e no máximo um ano casando com ela".

"E quem disse que para casar você precisa controlar o ciúmes e o gênio? Casamento é uma troca minha filha. Você cede um pouco, ela cede um pouco, mas nem por isso você perde a sua personalidade. Ela já conhece todos os seus defeitos e qualidades até agora não? E acredito que deva amar todos?" Shelby disse e riu mais uma vez do rosto que a filha dela fez.

"Sim, mãe. Ela já me disse isso. Assim como eu amo todos os defeitos e qualidades dela. Eu não quero que ela mude nada o jeito dela de ser. E pelo que a senhora falou, ela também não, não é?" Rachel perguntou com um tom de esperança.

"Claro Rach. Quando amamos alguém, verdadeiramente... Nós amamos essa pessoa do jeito que ela é, e não o jeito que nós gostaríamos que essa pessoa fosse". Shelby disse e foi até o lugar onde o colar com a estrela estava e aproveitou para pegar uma outra joia. Essa outra joia seria ideal para a filha dela.

"Jody disse que Quinnie parece uma leoa por muitos motivos, então eu acho que essa joia seria interessante de você ter. Eu acho que sua namorada ia ficar feliz de ver algo que lembra ela em você". Shelby disse e mostrou a joia para a filha que era tão delicada quanto a estrela que ela tinha visto.

"Mãe a senhora é maravilhosa sabia? A filha da Quinn tem tanta sorte de ter a senhora na vida dela tão cedo. Ela sem dúvida é uma garota de sorte. Ter você e a Quinn como mães é algo que não é todo mundo que tem esse privilégio". Rachel disse entre sonhadora e com um pingo de inveja.

"Hei. Eu sou sua mãe. E a Quinn é a sua namorada. Então de certa forma você é tão privilegiada quanto a Bete. Mesmo que eu não tenha tido contato com você nos seus primeiros 15 anos, mas eu sempre te amei, e nunca soube demonstrar. Mas o tempo é o melhor remédio para isso filha. Um dia você aprende". Shelby disse e piscou toda orgulhosa dela mesma. Ela se sentiu tão bem ao ver a filha dela com ciúmes, mesmo sabendo que essa era uma atitude completamente infantil. Mas ela era humana, e portanto, tinha o direito de agir como criança se quisesse com a filha mais dela se ela quisesse as vezes.

"Obrigada mãe. Por tudo. Eu sei que esse não é o melhor lugar para conversar, mas a senhora me ajudou e muito. Eu vou levar as duas joias. Quanto eu lhe devo?". Rachel disse pegando a carteira com uma estrela dourada dela.

"Eu sei que você é teimosa. Se eu te disser que é por conta da casa, você não vai querer levar e irá ter um ataque de estrelismo aqui. Então vou cobrar um preço de custo. 10 dólares. Não se preocupe com o lugar Rach. Você sabe onde eu trabalho. Eu vou te dar um cartão com o número da loja, o da minha casa, e celular. Se você precisar de algo é só me chamar". Shelby disse e entregou a sacola para a filha dela quem tinha acabado de entregar a nota de 10 dólares para ela.

"Combinado mãe. Mais uma vez, obrigada. E boas vendas". Rachel desejou a mãe dela ao sair da loja e sorriu quando o celular dela tocou.

Rachel sabia que era Quinn então não demorou muito para atender.

"Olá amor". Ela disse feliz.

"Olá bebê. Onde você está?" Quinn perguntou curiosa.

"Eu acabei de sair de uma loja, mas eu já estou indo para o meu dormitório. E onde você está?" Rachel perguntou curiosa.

"Eu estou saindo do meu dormitório. Quanto tempo até você chegar por aqui meu amor? Você quer que eu te busque?" Quinn disse curiosa. Ela não sabia o motivo do sumiço da sua namorada.

"Eu vim comprar alguns ingredientes para o nosso jantar. Você não leu a mensagem que deixei para você? Eu ainda tenho que ir em mais uma loja, mas acredito que em 20 minutos eu esteja por aí". Rachel disse séria e preocupada.

"Oh bebê. Desculpa, eu não tinha lido a mensagem. Tudo bem então. Daqui há 20 minutos a gente se vê. Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo, minha lion Quinn. Vou desligar. Beijos". Ela disse e entrou em uma floricultura. Ela teve a ideia de comprar rosas vermelhas e espalhar pelo quarto dela hoje a noite para manter um clima mais romântico, além de comprar um champagne especial que a namorada dela gosta e claro, a vela. Se a namorada dela queria romance, essa noite seria romântica.

'Eu só espero que a Lion Quinn não fique chateada comigo por fazer essa pequena surpresa. E se precisar de eu fazer um strip tease só para ela, que assim seja'. Rachel pensou divertida e entrou na loja sabendo que teria pouco tempo para comprar as flores, as velas, e a champagne.


	31. Arrumando o Jantar Especial

Capítulo 31: Arrumando o jantar especial.

Rachel depois de comprar as velas, o champagne, as rosas vermelhas, as joias tanto o dela com o leão quanto o de Quinn com a estrela dourada de 5 pontas, achou melhor mandar uma mensagem para Brit. Ela sabia que se não pedisse ajuda para Santana para ficar alguns minutos a mais com a namorada dela, a diva não teria tempo de preparar o próprio quarto para o seu encontro especial de mais tarde.

'Acho melhor mandar uma mensagem agora mesmo. Eu ainda tenho 5 minutos'. Rachel pensou e procurou o número da Brit. 'Pensando bem, acho melhor ligar'. A diva pensou e discou o número da amiga.

"Brit. Olá é a Rachel. Você e a Santana estão ocupadas?" Rachel perguntou quando Brit pegou no telefone.

"Oh. Olá Rach. Na verdade, não. Eu estava estudando e a San estava falando com a Quinn pela internet. Por que aconteceu alguma coisa? Vocês brigaram novamente?"Brit perguntou toda preocupada.

'Ótima maneira de ligar para uma amiga que é casada com a melhor amiga da sua namorada. Você a assusta e a mulher dela vem para cima de você'. Rach pensou chateada consigo mesma.

"Oh Brit. Desculpa se eu te preocupei minha amiga. Boa tarde. Não aconteceu nada a gente. Lembra da conversa que a gente teve hoje de manhã e você me deu algumas ideias para reconquistar a Quinnie, pois eu vou precisar de ajuda". Rach disse em sua voz mais doce e amiga.

"Pois pode contar comigo. O que você precisa? Se não for sexo, é só falar. Você sabe que eu sou fiel a San né. Em falar em San, Rach, a cara que ela está fazendo aqui é muito engraçada". Brit disse e deu risada da cara da esposa dela.

"Não é sexual. Você pode por no viva voz. Eu combinei de me encontrar com a Quinn em menos de 5 minutos só que eu andei comprando algumas coisas e eu preciso ter tempo para preparar antes que ela venha ao meu dormitório". Rach disse séria. Ela sabia que Santana tinha escutado, só não sabia se a namorada dela também tinha escutado.

"Deixa eu ver se entendi Berry. Você comprou alguns brinquedos e quer guardar antes que Quinn veja e quer que eu gaste um tempo com ela enquanto você faz isso, certo?" Santana perguntou divertida.

"Mais ou menos. Deixa eu explicar. A Quinn quer ser paparicada e amada. Então eu quero preparar um jantar especial, com direito a luz de velas, champagne, bacon, rosas vermelhas espalhadas pelo chão, música romântica, velas aromáticas para dar um toque mais romântico e isso leva tempo. Talvez uns 45 minutos". Rachel disse pensativa.

"A sua sorte Berry é que eu precisei pedir um favor a Quinn. Meu facebook estava travando e como ela entende um pouco mais que eu, ela está entretida com isso. Mas você me deve essa, Berry. Eu irei distrair Quinnie por você. Você tem 45 minutos". Santana disse divertida.

"Obrigada Santana. Você é a melhor. É só escolher o que você quer e pedir". Rachel disse abrindo a porta do dormitório dela.

"Que tal você conseguir ingressos para nós 4 assistirmos os lakers jogarem no sábado a noite? Justo o suficiente né. Você sabe que não é fácil segurar a Quinn quando ela não quer ficar em um lugar". Santana disse e bufou.

"Sim, eu sei. É justo. Eu vou ver os ingressos amanhã e falo contigo depois. Obrigada novamente". Rachel disse feliz.

"De nada. Vou desligar. Tenho que cuidar da Lion Quinn agora". Santana disse dando risada.

E assim Rachel desligou o telefone e colocou a champagne no mini frízer para congelar. Colocou duas velas aromáticas na penteadeira e começou a arrumar a mesa de madeira improvisada dela e da Anne e colocou o castiçal com as velas no meio da mesa. Depois disso começou a soltar pétala por pétala as rosas, mas não espalhou no chão ainda. Ela foi no micro-sistem dela e escolheu um cd que ela tinha gravado para essa ocasião.

'Agora só falta fritar fatias generosas de bacon. Eu ainda tenho 20 minutos. Eu espero que tudo isso valha a pena e a minha leoa veja que mesmo que eu não saiba por em palavras aquilo que sinto por ela, as vezes, ela é tudo o que eu quero, o que eu penso, vejo, sonho, desejo. Eu sei que tenho agido como uma louca por sexo, mas eu fiquei tanto tempo a desejando sem ao menos poder ser amiga dela, que quando pude ter um algo mais tive que tirar o atraso'. A diva pensou enquanto terminou de fritar a última fatia generosa de bacon.

'Bom agora me resta 10 minutos. Mais um pouco ela está chegando. Vou por esse prato na mesa, acender as velas aromáticas e espalhar pelo chão as rosas. E vou ligar o cd, mas baixo, algo que dê um clima mais romântico'. Rachel pensou e assim fez.

Algum tempo depois, quando ela terminou de ligar o cd, Quinn bateu na porta.

'Deve ser a Quinn. É melhor eu abrir. Ou ela vai entender tudo errado'. Rach pensou e foi abrir a porta.

"Olá amor. Que cheiro bom é esse? Bacon? Você fritou bacon para mim? Você está ocupada ainda? Ou você já tem tempo para mim?" Quinn perguntou toda triste e chateada, mas começando a ficar melhor, quando sentiu o cheiro do bacon, e claro, vendo a namorada dela.

"Olá bebê. Sim é bacon e eu acabei de fritar para você. Eu sei o quanto você ama bacon, tanto quanto a mim. Eu já terminei amor, mas porque a cara triste e chateada? Quem feriu meu lindo anjo loiro? Se você quiser a tia Rachel vai salvar a sua honra como uma boa namorada". Rachel disse e piscou para a namorada dela, quem estava triste e chateada ainda, mas um pouco melhor e estava fazendo biquinho. Rachel não resistiu e mordeu o lábio superior de Quinn e depois deu um beijo cheio de paixão e ternura.

"Impossível nesse caso bebê. Porque é com você mesma que estou chateada. Primeiro você desmarcou o nosso encontro no almoço. Depois você sai sozinha e fica algumas horas no shopping sem ao menos me mandar uma mensagem. Quando eu te ligo e pergunto se você quer uma carona era como se fosse um tarado ou alguém que você não quer conversa. Você para desconversar me diz que ia estar no seu dormitório em 15 minutos. Tudo bem que nesse meio tempo a Santana me pediu para eu arrumar o facebook dela, mas mesmo assim... Depois disso eu fico sabendo sem querer pela Brit que você tinha ligado para elas para elas me segurarem por algum tempo... E Santana até te cobrou a compra de 4 ingressos no Sábado a noite... E por último eu entro em sua página no facebook e vejo que você não atualiza a sua página há uma semana por isso que você não aceitou meu convite de ser sua amiga e nem atualizou o seu status de solteira para namorando sério com Lucy Quinn Fabray". Quinn disse séria.

"Eu peço desculpas por tudo isso meu amor, mas como eu ia fazer essa noite um jantar especial, íntimo para nós, se você soubesse o que eu estava fazendo? Você queria ser amada e nessa noite e se Deus quiser todas as outras noites é isso o que você irá ser, amada. Entre e veja bebê, por si mesma. Quanto ao facebook eu irei ver isso agora mesmo enquanto você irá comer o bacon que eu fiz só para você com todo o meu amor e carinho. Eu já sei. Por ter ficado 5 horas e 45 minutos longe de você, eu perdi os pontos na escala Fabray não?". Rachel perguntou entre séria e divertida.

"Antes de eu saber o motivo sim, mas vendo que você comprou a champagne que eu amo, fez o bacon do jeito que eu gosto, comprou velas aromáticas, e as normais para jantarmos a luz de velas, além de espalhar flores vermelhas ao redor do quarto, ter colocado um cd maravilhoso de música que eu adoro, hum... Seus pontos voltaram e subiram para 4,05." Quinn disse um pouco mais feliz.

"Oh meu amor se eu soubesse que você ia ficar desse jeito eu teria pelo menos te ligado, mas eu tive um encontro inesperado com a minha mãe hoje e fiquei tão feliz e chocada. Desculpa amor. Hoje a noite, eu tentarei me redimir por isso. Que tal você comer o seu bacon, relaxar um pouco, enquanto eu preparo o nosso jantar que você trouxe". Rach disse em sua voz mais doce e deu um beijo cheio de ternura e paixão que Quinn retornou. Elas ficaram se beijando assim por um tempo até que Rachel se separou. Quinn não conseguiu conter o gemido e a bufada de quem não gostou de ter parado naquele momento.

Quinn ia protestar, mas ao olhar nos olhos de Rachel, a Rach dela, ela viu paixão e desejo, mas também viu amor. Um amor tão forte quanto o dela. A ex-chefe de torcida não podia parar agora não quando a diva dela passou por tantas coisas para agradá-la. E se Quinn fosse realmente sincera, ela estava amando ser paparicada e amada pelo grande amor de sua vida, a outra metade da sua laranja... Ou como diria Gabrielle (Xena): "A outra metade de sua alma. Nós somos alma-gêmeas, nós dividimos a mesma alma". Quinn pensou nisso e pela 1ª vez depois de 6 horas, ela ficou feliz e começou a se sentir realizada.


	32. Arrumando o Facebook

Capítulo 32 – Arrumando o facebook.

Depois de esquentar o jantar delas, Rachel ligou o notebook dela. Ela não tinha esquecido que um dos motivos da tristeza de Quinn era por ela não ter visto ainda o convite que a ex-chefe de torcida tinha feito para ela, além de não ter mudado o status de solteira para namorando sério e completamente feliz e apaixonada.

"O que você vai fazer Rach? Por que você está ligando o seu notebook? Você vai filmar alguma coisa?" Quinn perguntou curiosa.

"Eu posso até filmar o nosso 1o jantar especial, a luz de velas, completamente a sós, para depois mostrarmos para os nossos filhos e depois netos, mas, é que vou atualizar meu facebook. Eu vou até aparecer invisível no bate papo para podermos continuar aproveitando a nossa noite, meu amor". Rachel disse ligando seu notebook e colocando a senha (Funny Girl) para entrar. Quinn nesse momento, revirou os olhos, mas não falou nada.

A capa de fundo era da Barbra Streisand e Quinn não pode deixar de bufar. "Eu sempre soube que você amava e continua amando a Barbra, mas uma foto dela no fundo de tela. Uau. Isso que é amor". Quinn disse divertida.

"Bem se eu tivesse uma foto sua eu colocava, mas como eu não tenho, então eu coloco do meu 2o amor". Rachel disse toda sem graça.

"Se o problema é esse então já está resolvido. Além de eu salvar algumas fotos minhas em seu notebook, poderemos tirar algumas fotos juntas. O que você me diz?". Quinn estava curiosa para saber a resposta.

"Ótima ideia. Podemos tirar quando e na hora que você quiser". Rachel respondeu sonhadora e deu um suspiro.

"Que tal agora? Assim quando olharmos para a foto iremos lembrar que foi em nosso 1o jantar especial, a luz de velas". Quinn disse feliz e tirou a máquina digital que ela sempre leva na bolsa.

Quinn colocou o triple e colocou a máquina digital dela e selecionou para tirar várias fotos em alguns segundos e isso foi o que foi feito.

Quinn abraçou Rachel bem agarradinho e todas as fotos saíram com poses diferentes. A 1a foto elas saíram só abraçadas, a 2a foto Rachel colou o rosto dela no rosto de Quinn, a 3a foto Rachel deu um beijo no rosto da namorada dela, a 4a foto elas olharam uma para a outra e a 5a foto Rachel beijou Quinn.

Quinn estava aparentemente surpresa com a atitude de Rach. Ela sabia que Rachel não sabia da paixão dela de tirar fotos. Isso na verdade, era um hobbie para ela desde que ela era uma criança e mesmo tendo descoberto essa paixão só agora, Rachel não parecia abalada, e nem se importar o que deixou Quinn ainda mais feliz. E o beijo então... E que beijo foi aquele... Cheio de amor, paixão, carinho, vigor, necessidade... Rachel carregou tudo o que sentia por ela naquele beijo.

Depois de gastar alguns minutos se beijando, Rachel parou o beijo e fez um carinho no rosto da namorada dela. "Esta noite Quinn, será perfeita para mim porque eu tenho as duas coisas que eu mais amo no mundo: você e a música. Agora antes de irmos para as partes boas ou interessantes da nossa noite, eu vou mexer no meu facebook. E amor, empresta o teu chip para eu salvar estas fotos novas no meu notebook. Eu até vou mudar a minha foto no facebook". Rachel disse toda feliz.

"Claro amor. Agora mesmo. Pegue. Aproveite e salve algumas fotos minhas que tem nesse chip também". Quinn disse e entregou o chip para a namorada dela enquanto foi terminar de comer o bacon.

Rachel salvou as fotos delas e as de Quinn e abriu uma pasta nova no notebook dela e salvou como Faberry. E colocou todas as fotos que ela tinha salvo do chip de Quinn. Ela escolheu a foto para colocar no facebook dela a foto que ela tinha dado um beijo no rosto de Quinn. A diva entrou no facebook e riu. Ela tinha 3 pedidos de amizade. 1 de Quinn, 1 da Anne e 1 da Marjorie, e 80 mensagens (notícias novas). Ela estava curiosa para ler as notícias, mas resolveu não demorar muito hoje a noite. Ela colocou invisível no bate papo e aceitou os pedidos de amizade. Ela foi no perfil dela, mudou a foto em que ela parecia a Barbra Streisand e colocou a nova foto. Depois ela mudou o status de solteira para namorando sério com Lucy Quinn Fabray. Ela estava saindo do facebook dela quando ela vê que Anne tinha escrito a ela: "Obrigada por ter aceitado meu convite de amizade. Eu estava achando que era só eu quem te considerava amiga. Pode me chamar de sentimental hoje, talvez eu esteja mesmo. Eu terminei com o Brad hoje a noite, mas amanhã eu te conto em detalhes. Hoje eu vou beber até cair. Dê um beijo na Quinn por mim. Você tem a sorte de tê-la. Não jogue fora isso. Mas amanhã nos falamos mais. Beijos. Anne".

Rachel não queria demorar muito, mas ao ver esse recado, ela teve que deixar um recado para a Anne. "Amor, eu disse que não ia demorar muito, mas a Anne terminou com o Brad essa noite e parece que ela está mal, só vou deixar uma mensagem de apoio, e já começamos a nossa noite especial... Eu prometo". Rachel achou melhor avisar Quinn já que a loira poderia ficar chateada com ela.

"Tudo bem bebê. Só não demore muito. Dê um beijo a ela por mim. Ela deve estar arrasada mesmo". Quinn disse chegando perto de Rachel, ficando atrás da cadeira dela.

Rachel clicou em comentar e começou a escrever: "Eu sinto muito Anne, mas se o Brad terminou contigo o azar é dele. Eu sei que nós nos conhecemos a pouco tempo, mas eu sei que você é igual a Santana. Atrás dessa atitude de "rebelde" há uma ótima pessoa. Eu tenho certeza que você ficará sozinha por pouco tempo. Eu darei o beijo a Quinn, e ela está te mandando outro. Eu sei que eu tirei a sorte grande ao namorar com ela. Eu não poderia ter pedido uma pessoa melhor, mas nos falamos melhor amanhã. Você pode pensar em mim como uma amiga e confidente. Até amanhã, Rachel". A diva clicou em enviar. Algum tempo depois veio a mensagem que Santana Lopez Pierce curtiu e Noah Puckerman também curtiu. E depois apareceu que Noah Puckerman deixou uma mensagem: "Você realmente tirou a sorte grande, irmã judia. A mamãe Quinnie além de ser extremamente quente, sexy, sensual e ótima na cama, é o melhor que a nossa escola tem para oferecer... Ou melhor, tinha para oferecer". Rachel saiu do facebook rindo, mas ela sabia que eles tinham razão.

"Hei, por que você saiu? Só porque estava falando de mim é? Você concorda com eles meu amor? Você concorda com o Puck?" Quinn estava curiosa com a resposta da namorada dela.

"É claro que eu concordo com eles bebê. Você é tudo aquilo que eles disseram, mas essa noite é nossa, e eu pretendo ser a melhor namorada que eu puder ser para você… Então se prepare Lucy Quinn Fabray porque essa noite você irá ser amada. Você está pronta para receber todo o amor que eu sinto por você?" Rachel perguntou levantando da cadeira e dando um beijo cheio de amor e paixão em sua namorada.

"Claro que sim bebê… Eu já nasci pronta para isso. Então vamos comer. Que a nossa noite será longa. E assim elas foram até a mesa improvisada com as velas já acesa e a comida já no prato sabendo que a noite estava apenas começando.

E assim as duas comeram em um clima de romance, descontração, carinho, ao som de cantoras como Mariah Carey, Barbra Streisand, Celine Dion, Amaia Montero, Shakira, Madonna, Britney Spears, Dianna Krall, Dianna Ross entre outros.

E durante esse jantar, Rachel ficou sabendo várias coisas da vida de Quinn que ela não sabia ainda e Quinn estava se sentindo maravilhada com o jeito que Rachel olhava para ela. Depois do jantar e da sobremesa, Rachel levantou ao som de Dianna Krall – Let's fall in love e convidou Quinn para dançar.

"Eu posso ter o prazer de dançar com a senhora essa dança?" Rachel perguntou em sua voz mais sedutora.

"Eu ia adorar, senhora Faberry". Quinn disse e deixou Rachel levá-la no pequeno espaço que elas tinham na sala. E ao som da linda voz de Dianna Krall, elas aproveitaram e sentiram a música entrar no corpo delas, alma, espírito… Ambas estavam maravilhadas e sentindo abençoadas em terem uma noite mágica como a que elas estavam tendo.

"Eu consegui me redimir aos seus olhos senhora Faberry? Eu aumentei pelo menos um pouco na escala Fabray?" Rachel sussurrou no ouvido de Quinn.

"Sim, você aumentou. Eu não sei o quanto ainda. A noite é uma criança. Me pergunte amanhã de manhã. Agora mesmo vamos ouvir essa música e dançar, namorar e seguir conforme for o que tiver que acontecer". Quinn disse também sussurrando no ouvido de Rachel.

"Eu te amo tanto Lucy Quinn Fabray. Você não sabe o quanto". Rachel disse toda sedutora.

"Eu também te amo Rachel Barbra Berry, mas eu ainda te amo mais. Agora vamos voltar onde estávamos". E assim elas voltaram a dançar sabendo que elas tinham muito o que viver ainda.


	33. Eu estou perdoada

Capítulo 33: Estou perdoada?

E elas dançaram agarradas, com os rostos, corpos e sentindo a respiração e coração uma da outra até o momento em que ela sussurrou no ouvido da amada dela: "Eu consegui agradar a minha futura esposa? Você ainda está chateada comigo? O que você acha se eu fizer uma dança erótica para você? Eu nunca fiz isso, mas não acho que eu vá sentir muita dificuldade em fazer isso para você, já que você tem sido a namorada ideal para mim e você merece todo o amor e carinho que eu possa dar a você".

"Sim você realmente se esforçou amor, e eu estou completamente satisfeita, feliz, realizada, me sentindo completa. Eu fiquei chateada só no início, Rach, mas quando eu entrei e vi tudo isso, uau, e eu vou adorar a dança erótica. Hum, essa noite realmente vai ficar na história da vida dos Faberry. E se quiser pode começar amor. Eu estou mais que preparada para assistir a um belo show com uma bela mulher que tem uma bela voz e um belo corpo". Quinn disse toda sedutora.

"Então vou trocar de roupa e já volto bebê. Sente-se no sofá e relaxe o máximo que puder. Essa noite você irá naquele lugar que só eu sei te levar, nos nossos momentos de prazer". Rachel disse enquanto foi a micro system e colocou Like a Virgin da Madonna. Ela foi até o quarto dela e colocou uma meia calça, uma saia curta e apertada e uma blusa transparente branca, além de um chapéu e uma gravata que ela colocou um pouco aberta. Ela foi até Quinn e começou a tirar os sapatos, primeiro o direito, bem lentamente e jogando para o lado, e depois o esquerdo, sempre olhando para Quinn e medindo o nível de desejo da namorada dela. Quinn estava delirando de tanto prazer, mas ela ia resistir até o fim. Ela queria uma dança completa.

Ainda lentamente, Rachel começou a tirar a meia calça de uma perna e depois a outra e dando uma cruzada de pernas, mostrando que estava sem calcinha digna da personagem da Sharon Stone no filme Instinto Selvagem. Quinn revirou os olhos e tentou pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse a namorada dela, mas já era tarde demais, ela já estava a ponto de gozar. Seu clitóris estava completamente rígido e sua vagina completamente encharcada, pingando de tanto prazer. Rachel já tinha tirado a meia calça e agora estava baixando a saia da maneira mais provocativa que nunca.

Quinn não conseguiu segurar o gemido sexy e fundo por mais que ela tentou segurar. E Rachel foi até ela. Rachel a beijou com todo amor, paixão, carinho, tesão, desejo, necessidade... Foi um beijo que não deixou nada a desejar para ambas. E esse beijo acabou se transformando em outro, que se transformou em outro até que Rachel parou e voltou a se acariciar a barriga de uma forma completamente sexy e sensual. E com o sorriso mais sensual do mundo, ela começou a desabotoar os dois últimos botões que estavam fechados e a cada botão aberto ela apertava o seio de uma forma totalmente erótica para sua namorada que estava suando frio e tendo múltiplos orgasmos molhando o sofá, o chão... E tentando conter os gemidos, mas era em vão... Seu desejo era maior que tudo. Em um momento ela não resistiu e começou a se masturbar enquanto via a mulher dela tirar a camisa e jogar ao longe, de uma forma totalmente sexy. Os olhos de Rachel pareciam de uma fera pronta para atacar, mas ela continuou o show. Ela começou a acariciar Quinn pelo corpo todo, começando pelo rosto descendo pela nunca, pescoço, coluna, seios, barriga e na hora que ela ia parar na vagina encharcada da loira, ela decidiu descer um pouco mais e ir nas coxas, quadril, tornozelos e pés. Ela mordeu, lambeu, mordiscou, chupou todo e cada área do corpo da namorada dela, até que Quinn não aguentou mais e pediu para ela lamber a vagina dela e depois enfiar dois dedos nela. E assim Rachel fez e ficou mamando como um recém nascido o clitóris de sua amada até que ela receber em sua boca o doce néctar do prazer de sua namorada que não conseguiu aguentar e gozou novamente. Rachel deu um tempo para o corpo de Quinn se acalmar, o coração a bater um pouco menos acelerado. Quando Quinn pareceu retornar ao mundo dos vivos, Rachel a beijou carinhosa e amorosamente até ouvir Quinn suspirar de prazer e felicidade.

Quinn quis retribuir o gesto e mudou a posição, ficando em cima de Rachel, mas a diva não deixou, afinal elas estavam no sofá e lá não era o lugar mais confortável. Elas foram para a cama de Rachel e mais uma vez Quinn quis retribuir os momentos de extremo prazer de alguns minutos antes, mas Rachel disse novamente que aquela noite era de Quinn e que ela faria de tudo para agradar a ex-chefe de torcida.

E assim foi feito, Rachel mais uma vez começou a dedilhar o corpo de Quinn como se fosse um instrumento e não demorou muito para que Quinn gozasse mais uma vez, e mais uma vez, e mais uma vez.

No final da noite, completamente suada, exausta, mas completamente feliz, Quinn sugeriu que elas tomassem banhos juntas, para que elas pudessem dormir pelo menos 3 horas. Elas pegaram as roupas delas e foram ao banheiro e lá no banheiro fizeram amor novamente, e novamente, e novamente. Depois de 40 minutos fazendo amor, Quinn resolveu desligar o chuveiro e voltar ao quarto para dormir na verdade. Nesse momento, Rachel decidiu testar a sorte dela e perguntou novamente como ela estava na escala Fabray. No início Quinn deu risada, mas quando ela viu o olhar ferido de Rachel, ela pediu desculpas por isso, já que ela não quis ofender a diva e disse que daria um 8.00 ou 9.00. Rachel ainda achou pouco, já que ela tinha feito de tudo pela loira, mas ela iria conseguir esse ponto ou dois amanhã de manhã, fazendo amor e depois fazendo bacon que a namorada dela ama e levar para Quinn comer na cama.

E assim, Rachel se aninhou no peito de Quinn ouvindo as batidas do coração da namorada dela se acalmando, achando aquele gesto, uma das melhores coisas do mundo. Ela se sentiu tão segura ali nos braças da namorada dela e não pensou mais nada... Só o quanto ela amava Quinn e o quanto ela era sortuda por ter a loira na vida dela e se dependesse dela ela a teria em sua vida por toda a eternidade.

E com esses pensamentos, Rachel acompanhou a namorada dela no reino de Orfeu se sentindo a mulher mais sortuda do mundo e mesmo não tendo recebido prazer aquela noite, ela tinha sido privilegiada, pois ela teve o privilégio de reconquistar o amor da vida dela, quem ela sabia que era louca por ela, e que nunca ia magoá-la, feri-la, humilha-la intencionalmente e isso para Rachel Barbra Berry contava e muito. Ela sabia que aos poucos ela voltaria a ser aquela sonhadora, carinhosa, romântica que ela foi quando criança e no início da adolescência mesmo que isso demorasse alguns meses ou até mesmo anos.


	34. Relembrando o Jantar especial

Capítulo 34: Relembrando o jantar especial.

Rachel não conseguiu dormir e ficou admirando a sua amada dormir. E enquanto observava com ternura, carinho e amor, passou a lembrar dos momentos inesquecíveis de ontem a noite.

'Eu não sei o que pensar primeiro? Ontem a noite foi tudo tão perfeito? O jantar, as trocas de colares, as danças lenta e erótica, fazer amor no sofá, no banheiro, na cama. Que tal você começar do começo da noite Rachel Berry? Quinn está dormindo mesmo e parece que não vai acordar tão cedo'. A diva pensou enquanto continuou abraçada a Quinn e deitada com a cabeça em cima do coração da loira, ouvindo o coração da namorada bater em seu ritmo tranquilo e claro, sentindo a respiração suave, lenta.

'Bem... Vejamos... Quando Quinn chegou toda triste, magoada, chorosa, meu coração quase parou. Isso realmente é algo que eu não pretendo ver muitas vezes na vida. Ela até pode chorar, mas se for de felicidade. Aqueles olhos verdes, avelã são tão lindos, e eles dizem tanto, tudo o que ela sente ou pensa dá para ser lido neles. E quando eu a vi daquela forma eu tive que brincar com ela, mas de uma forma sutil, por isso disse que a tia Rachel ia ferir a pessoa que a tinha magoado... E quando ela disse que era impossível, já que eu era a pessoa que a tinha deixado daquela maneira, mais uma vez, meu coração quase parou... E então eu decidi que iria continuar com o meu plano completo de sedução amorosa. Eu iria ser a namorada perfeita, ideal, que ela queria e sempre sonhou'. Rachel pensou ter ouvido um espirro, mas foi só sua imaginação pregando peças.

'Então eu a trouxe para dentro e ela viu tudo o que eu tinha feito, e ela começou a melhorar... Minhas esperanças nesse momento começaram a aumentar. Eu sei que eu tinha feito uma grande besteira ao brincar daquela maneira na casa dos meus pais e prometi a mim mesma que não faria algo assim tão cedo. Então fiz o que ela tinha reclamado, ou seja, atualizado o meu facebook, mudado a foto, confesso que amei tirar aquelas fotos com a Quinn e acho que a gente tem que tirar mais e mais fotos. E agora que eu sei que isso é uma grande paixão dela, faremos com mais frequência, com certeza. Eu mudei o meu status de solteira para namorando sério, e isso era algo que eu ia fazer de qualquer maneira mesmo, já que eu não tenho vergonha do que eu sou ou de quem eu estou... Afinal ninguém tem a ver com a minha vida, ou com a vida de Quinn. Eu ia sair, mas quando vi aquela mensagem de Anne que ela tinha terminado com Brad quebrou meu coração mais uma vez aquela noite, e mais uma vez fiz uma promessa a mim mesma... Eu prometi que ia ser a melhor amiga que Anne sempre sonhou e jamais teve amanhã de manhã, ou melhor hoje de manhã, mas que aquela noite (ontem) eu era só da Quinn, exclusivamente da Quinn. Quando eu perguntei para a minha menina se ela não se importava que eu respondesse uma mensagem da Anne quem tinha perdido o namorado dela, eu vi aqueles olhos brilharem novamente. Ela adorou, amou que eu pedi a opinião dela na nossa noite especial. Talvez ela tivesse pensado que mesmo tendo feito tudo aquilo que eu talvez não estivesse tão séria, ou talvez brincando, eu não sei, mas sei que ela adorou aquilo. Quando eu não resisti a curiosidade e li, escrevi e mandei uma mensagem e ela acompanhou tudo aquilo atrás de mim, eu percebi que ela queria saber a minha opinião sincera, mesmo eu tendo dito que eu realmente achava ter a sorte grande. Ela queria saber dos meus verdadeiros sentimentos por mim e ontem a noite, ela descobriu'. Rachel pensou feliz.

'Nós jantamos a comida que ela tinha trazido e confesso que estava uma delícia. Eu estava tão carinhosa com ela... Eu dava comida na boca dela, e as vezes, roubava um pedaço ou outro algo que ela estivesse comendo com os meus lábios... E depois eu lambia ou beiços e falava que estava delicioso, tanto a comida quanto aqueles lábios divinos. E isso fazia com que ela me desse um lindo sorriso, um pouco tímido, mas adorando ouvir o que eu estava dizendo. E entre essas brincadeiras, trocamos vários beijos gulosos, cheios de amor, carinho, paixão, necessidade. Quinn contou várias coisas da vida dela, eu contei um pouco da minha, até que eu achei melhor servir a sobremesa. E durante a sobremesa, novamente trocamos beijos atrevidos, gulosos e que carregavam tudo aquilo que nós estávamos sentindo pela outra.

Depois do jantar, ela levantou e Quinn estranhou, mas ela logo avisou: "Oh amor eu só vou pegar uma coisa que eu comprei para você hoje. Se você não quiser ou não gostar é só trocar". Rachel disse se sentindo insegura no momento com a caixa de veludo com a joia com a estrela dourada na mão dela.

"Então não é a aliança de noivado, já que eu tenho direito de escolher entre ficar com ela ou não. Não importa o que seja, eu sei que vou adorar porque é você quem está dando, o amor da minha vida". Quinn disse toda feliz e abriu a caixa de veludo que Rachel tinha acabado de dar a ela. A ex-chefe de torcida ficou sem palavras, aquele colar simplesmente era lindo e a faria lembrar de Rachel a cada instante em que ela olhasse para isso. Primeiro Quinn começou a chorar que nem uma criança no dia de Natal, depois ela ficou sem palavras e com a boca aberta, ainda chorando e depois ela beijou Rachel carregando todo o amor, carinho, desejo e paixão nesse beijo. E elas ficaram assim por um tempo.

"Oh. Se eu for ter essa recepção toda a vez que eu te der um presente, então eu vou te dar presente todos os dias". Rachel disse brincando e piscou para a namorada dela. "Mas amor, eu também tenho um presente para mim, e vou abrir agora na sua frente. Assim como a estrela dourada de 5 pontas irá fazer você lembrar de mim em qualquer lugar que você for, eu irei lembrar de você a cada momento do meu existir". Rachel disse e abriu a caixa mostrando o colar dela com um pingente de leão no meio do colar. Quinn riu, mas no fundo adorou a ideia. E realmente se sentiu completamente amada.

"Amor, eu quero colocar esse colar agora. Você pode colocar no meu pescoço?". Ambas falaram ao mesmo tempo e caíram na risada. Rachel colocou o colar em Quinn e a loira colocou na diva.

E foi nesse momento em que Rachel achou melhor dançar com sua linda namorada e elas ficaram dançando bem juntas e agarradas e ouvindo a respiração e o coração da outra bater.

Até o desejo dela, falar mais alto e a vontade de se dar completamente a namorada dela também. Rachel pode perceber que ela não era a única com desejo e necessidade de ter a namorada dela não. E então ela fez a dança erótica e foi uma das coisas mais sexys que ela fez na vida. Ver a namorada dela se masturbar mexeu com vários sentimentos dentro dela, e ela quis explorar todos eles. E elas fizeram amor várias vezes no sofá, banheiro, cama, até que Quinn não resistiu o cansaço e se entregou ao sono, e quanto a ela, bem... A diva até conseguiu dormir, só que apenas uma hora, e não as 3 horas que ainda restava. Ela não sabia que horas que eram, mas ela sabia que já era quase na hora de se trocar, se arrumar, tomar banho, se vestir, arrumar o café da manhã, trazer o café da manhã na cama para Quinn, assistir as aulas, ser a melhor amiga da Anne entre outras coisas, mas ela não ia correr para sair do lugar que ela estava agora mesmo. Porque ali era o porto seguro dela, onde ela se sentia completamente feliz, segura, protegida, amada, satisfeita, nos braços da mulher que ela nasceu para amar e viver junto. Que agora mesmo dormia tranquilamente como uma deusa, ou princesa como deveria ser.


	35. Café na cama

Capítulo 35: Café na cama.

Rachel ficou pensando até que o sono dominou. Quinn acordou uma hora e meia depois e olhou para o relógio. Era 6 e 30 da manhã. Elas ainda tinham algum tempo para gastar beijando, conversando, namorando, fazendo amor, comendo o café-da-manhã ou qualquer coisa que elas quisessem fazer.

Quinn estava pensando seriamente em passar o dia na cama e descansar ou namorar a menina dela, mas ela lembrou que Rachel tinha que consolar a Anne.

Quinn olhou para a namorada dela e viu o quanto a diva estava cansada. 'Rach fez tanto por mim ontem. Ela comprou esses colares, flores, velas, bacon, champagne e foi tão romântica e carinhosa. Eu acredito que até Stevie Wonder poderia ver o amor que ela sente por mim. Essa é a mulher determinada que eu me apaixonei ao ver pela 1ª vez há muitos anos atrás. Eu consegui trazê-la de volta e pretendo mantê-la ao meu lado pelo resto de nossas vidas'. Esse pensamento trouxe um lindo sorriso no rosto de Quinn.

'O que eu posso fazer para retribuir esse gesto tão romântico e belo? Bem eu posso matar 3 coelhos em uma tacada só. Eu posso comprar 6 ingressos para assistir ao jogo dos Lakers no Sábado. Eu sei que era a Santana que queria ir, mas ela pediu para Rach comprar, e eu sei que esses ingressos são caros. Então eu vou estar agradando de qualquer forma minha diva querida e Santana. E se eu estou com Rach da forma como eu sempre quis estar eu devo a Leroy que me deu essa ideia de escala e de deixar a Rach vir atrás de mim, etc. E eu devo confessar que meu sogro é um gênio. Em apenas um dia a loira já tinha recuperado a diva dela'. Quinn deu outro lindo sorriso e olhou para Rach novamente que dormia ainda agarrada a ela.

'Então será 6 ingressos ao invés de 4. Eu sei que meus sogros vão querer ir junto. Bem, eu sei que vou gastar um bom dinheiro nisso, mas irá valer a pena'. Quinn pensou toda feliz.

'Agora só falta ligar e saber quanto custa. E comprar esses ingressos ainda hoje. E ligar para o Leroy avisando. Ele vai amar a ideia. Ela está se mexendo, logo ela irá acordar'. Quinn pensou toda marota.

Rachel acordou e percebeu que Quinn já estava acordada por algum tempo, pela cara séria e distante. 'Será que ela está arrependida de ter me dado uma 2ª chance? Será que ela não gostou como ela tinha me dito e como o corpo dela tinha me falado também? Não deve ser isso. Não tão cedo pelo menos. Hoje faz uma semana que nós estamos namorando'. Rachel pensou preocupada.

Esse gesto foi visto por Quinn que a abraçou com todo o amor e carinho e perguntou em sua voz mais doce: "Por que a cara séria, meu amor? Você teve um pesadelo? Feliz aniversário de uma semana. Bom dia, amor da minha vida". Quinn beijou Rachel e colocou todos os sentimentos pela diva nele.

"Bom dia, bebê. Hum. Você tem razão. É ótimo acordar sendo beijada por quem você ama. Feliz aniversário, bebê. Eu não tive um pesadelo. É que quando eu acordei e te vi com a cara séria e em pensamento profundo logo imaginei que você tinha se arrependido de ter me dado uma 2ª chance, ao invés de pensar que talvez você tivesse tido um pesadelo. E agora eu estou me sentindo péssima, a pior namorada do mundo, por não ter pensado assim". Rachel disse toda chateada.

"Ei bebê. Não fique assim, eu não estou chateada com você. Eu entendo amor. Você tem pontos a seu favor dessa vez. Honestidade é algo que eu prezo muito e eu acho que deveria ter em todos e qualquer relacionamento. Você pensou que eu poderia estar arrependida de termos tido a noite que tivemos ontem, por causa de como eu a tratava no começo de tudo, quando eu era insegura, e tinha medo dos meus sentimentos, isso é normal, bebê. Mas você não pensou que eu estivesse com outra pessoa, certo?" Quinn perguntou toda carinhosa.

"Lógico que não. Eu não consigo nem pensar, imaginar você com outra pessoa, meu amor. Isso dói demais. Simplesmente não consigo". Rachel disse e colocou uma mão no coração e a outra mão no pingente de leão no colar que estava no pescoço dela e Quinn ficou toda feliz com o gesto, porque inconscientemente, sem perceber, Rachel procurou Quinn no colar que estava no pescoço da diva. Já que Quinn era a Lion Quinn dela.

"Eu não estou chateada com você hoje, bebê". Quinn disse ainda abraçada a Rachel na cama da diva.

"Por que não bebê?" Rachel estava curiosa para saber o motivo. A mão dela ainda estava em cima do colar, no pingente de leão e ela estava brincando com ele.

"Bem. Porque nós fizemos progresso. Nesse final de semana você colocou outra pessoa em nossa vida. E essa é a única pessoa que fez eu ficar insegura em relação a você, com medo de te perder. Você quase casou com ele e por um bom tempo, antes disso, claro, ele era a única coisa que você pensava além de Barbra Streisand e Nova York. E se não fosse pelo meu acidente, talvez você estivesse casada com ele, mas isso não importa mais e sabe por que? Porque hoje você nem lembrou nele e quando você falou que você não conseguia nem pensar imaginar me com outra pessoa, você automaticamente colocou uma mão no coração e a outra em cima do pingente de leão do colar que você comprou na loja da minha sogra. Advinha, eu tenho que agradecê-la qualquer hora por ter comentado desse colar contigo". Quinn disse toda feliz.

"Alguém acordou muito segura de si, não? E como está minha nota na escala Fabray?" Rachel perguntou toda carinhosa e só depois olhou no relógio. "Droga, perdemos a hora. Bem se faltarmos um dia não tem problema não é?" Rachel preferiu não ir a chegar muito atrasada. Ela odiava chegar atrasada nos lugares e muito atrasada, era pior ainda.

"Quem é você? E o que você fez com Rachel (nunca chego atrasada, meu horário é impecável) Barbra Berry? Que nunca chega um minuto atrasada. Ah! Eu estou chocada! O Mundo vai acabar? Oh, não! Eu tenho tanto ainda para fazer". Quinn foi extremamente sarcástica.

"Ha Há Senhora Faberry. Você é tão engraçada, mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta". Rachel disse e levantou a sobrancelha tentando imitar a namorada dela, mas não conseguiu. Quinn tentou segurar o riso, mas não conseguiu e Rachel fez o BICO! O maior de todos os bicos.

"Desculpa bebê. É que essa coisa que eu faço de levantar a sobrancelha está na família Fabray há séculos. Só nós conseguimos e é algo que eu irei passar para as nossas filhas e netas, mas, respondendo a sua pergunta... Eu acordei um pouco mais confiante, sim. Porque eu fui amada por quem eu amo e sempre amei. E quanto a sua nota? Bem digamos que só falta uma coisa para eu te dar 10..." Quinn disse e parou no ar, mas ela sabia que logo Rachel ia perguntar o que seria isso.

"E o que seria isso? Eu jurar meu amor eterno a você. Dar-te vários e lindos, perfeitos, saudáveis e amáveis filhos, e viver contigo para sempre, até que a morte nos separe?". Rachel disse brincando, mas tinha um pouco de verdade nisso.

"Eu sei que você está falando sério, mesmo que tom de brincadeira. É o que eu sonho também amor, mas antes disso". Quinn disse e deixou no ar novamente.

"E o que seria isso? Diz logo bebê. Eu estou morrendo de curiosidade aqui. Namorada nerd aqui, ou você esqueceu?" Rachel não estava aguentando de tanta curiosidade.

"Tudo bem. Eu falo... Eu quero bacon, suco de laranja e eu quero comer meu café-da-manhã aqui na cama contigo e depois eu quero você. Eu quero fazer amor com você e te deixar com as pernas bambas, moles como gelatinas, como você fez comigo ontem". Quinn disse e olhou para o relógio era 8 e 30 e ela sabia que Anne iria chegar a qualquer momento.

"Vamos fazer um trato? Eu frito o bacon e trago o suco de laranja na cama para você, e depois, mais tarde, faremos amor. Não me leve a mal bebê. Eu sou louca por você é que a Anne pode chegar a qualquer momento". Rachel disse e antes de levantar para fazer o café da manhã da amada dela, ela beijou Quinn cheia de carinho e amor e disse que voltava logo.

Rachel colocou um hobbie, no caso de Anne voltar. E começou a juntar as roupas que elas tinham espalhado pelo quarto. A diva não queria deixar a amiga dela pior do que ela estava. Depois de dar uma pequena organizada, Rachel foi preparar o bacon e quando ficou pronto, colocou em um prato e depois em uma bandeja. Ela abriu uma embalagem de suco de laranja e colocou em um copo e depois colocou ao lado do prato, na bandeja e levou na cama para Quinn saborear.

Quinn comeu os pedaços generosos de bacon e tomou o suco de laranja e depois que terminou, ela colocou a bandeja no chão, ao lado delas e elas trocaram alguns beijos cheios de amor, carinho, paixão, necessidade... Até ouvirem o barulho da chave.

Quinn decidiu se despedir tanto de Rachel quanto de Anne. Ela já tinha se vestido quando Rachel tinha ido fazer o café-da-manhã dela, e prometeu ligar mais tarde. Ela deu um abraço em Anne e a famosa frase: "Eu sinto muito, mas você vai melhorar. Ele não te merecia e, logo, você vai ter alguém no seu lado que te dê o valor que você merece". E saiu.

Anne não pode deixar de sorrir, mesmo no estado deplorável em que ela se encontrava.

Rachel por sua vez, sabia que teria que deixar a "Rachel, namorada perfeita de Quinn, para ser a Rachel, a melhor amiga de Anne", e era isso que ela ia fazer.


	36. Conversando com a Anne

Capítulo 36: Conversando com a Anne.

Anne chegou no quarto que ela dividia com Rachel tão triste, chateada, confusa, magoada, insegura, que nem brincou quando viu Quinn sair as pressas quando ela chegou como se fosse uma adolescente saindo escondida da casa do namorado para os sogros não verem. Ela ia brincar outra hora, outro dia, hoje ela precisava de um ombro amigo.

"Desculpa por ter atrapalhado o seu namoro hoje. Eu realmente não sabia que vocês iam estar a essa hora por aqui". Anne disse limpando as lágrimas.

"Você não tem nada para pedir desculpas. Você não estragou nada. Ela já estava de saída mesmo. Mas não é de Quinn que eu quero falar agora, mas sim de você. O que aconteceu para você estar dessa maneira? Deve ter sido algo muito sério para você estar desse jeito?" Rachel ficou totalmente chateada também. Ela não gostava de ver ninguém daquele jeito. Isso lembrava tanto os tempos dela na escola. Todos os dias ela ia para a casa chorando, e isso infelizmente veio à lembrança agora.

"Eu não sei por onde começar. Eu estou com tanta vergonha. E estou tão confusa. Eu não esperava o que aconteceu. Ele nunca me deu sinais que iria fazer isso. Eu estou tão chocada e surpresa". Anne disse sentindo na cama dela e começando a tirar o tênis, as meias para deitar um pouco. Ela não dormiu praticamente nada ontem à noite.

"Por que você não começa do começo. Isso costuma ajudar. Quando eu ficava desse jeito, eu costumava contar desde o começo para os meus pais e isso me trazia um certo alívio depois. Acredite em mim, eu tenho experiência nisso". Rachel disse e sentou na cama da Anne e ficou esperando a amiga dela respirar fundo e começar a contar o que tinha acontecido com ela ontem.

"Eu sai daqui mais cedo do que o previsto. E quando eu cheguei na cada do meu namorado, quer dizer, ex namorado, eu o vi na cama com outra pessoa... Eu não acreditei o que meus olhos me mostraram então eu tirei uma foto no meu celular... E eu acho que você não vai gostar disso". Anne disse toda triste, mas um pouco nervosa.

"Ele estava na cama com outra? Mas que cafajeste. Como ele pode fazer isso com você? Vocês estavam com problemas sexuais? Ou qualquer outro tipo de problema? Ele parecia te amar tanto? Eu não estou entendendo isso. E por que eu não vou gostar disso? Por acaso é alguém que eu conheço?" Rachel perguntou curiosa.

"Rach, ele não estava na cama com outra e sim com outro. Ele disse que me amava, mas que apenas como amiga, que não conseguia mais gostar de mim sexualmente falando. E o engraçado é que até ontem eu não sabia disso. Ele nunca teve problema de ereção ou qualquer outro problema. Ele me disse que era porque ele pensava em outras pessoas. No começo em mulheres como Angelina Jolie, Dianna Agron, Lea Michele, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Amber Benson, entre outras, mas que depois ele começou a fantasiar que eram homens. Tom Cruise, Brad Pitt, Antonio Banderas, entre outros. Você não vai gostar disso porque ele estava na cama com o Finn Hudson, seu ex noivo. Ele não é gay, segundo ele, mas eles se encontraram em uma festa ante ontem a noite e beberam todas. E no meio disso, Brad começou a fazer carinho no Finn e o teu ex no início recusando, mas aos poucos, foi aceitando e eles acabaram indo para a cama. E quando eles viram que eu vi tudo... A cara que o Finn fez quando ele viu que era eu foi muito engraçada. E saiu correndo". Anne disse rindo pela 1ª vez aquele dia. Ela sabia que Rachel não ia acreditar nela, então ela ligou o celular dela e procurou as fotos que tinha no celular e mostrou a foto do Brad com o Finn na cama.

A 1ª reação de Rachel foi de descrença. Ela não podia acreditar nisso. Finn era completamente preconceituoso e deixava bem claro que detestava os gays. E agora ele dorme com o ex namorado da Anne. Que mundo mais pequeno é esse. Rachel estava chocada e não sabia o que fazer, pensar, dizer... Ela sabia que tinha que consolar a Anne, mas como? Isso a chocou demais. Ela não sentia mais nada por ele, ela tinha a certeza disso, mas nunca esperou que ele um dia fosse ter alguma coisa com um homem.

"Eu sabia que você ia ficar assim. Por isso eu tirei a foto. Até eu não acreditei nisso. Eu sinto muito minha amiga. Eu não quis estragar o teu humor maravilhoso. Você não gosta mais dele não é? Isso foi só surpresa?" Anne perguntou para Rach que estava de boca aberta ainda.

"Você não tem culpa do que aconteceu. Sinceramente, você foi a vítima aqui. Eu estou chocada, abalada, surpresa, mas é só isso. Nem como amiga gosto mais dele. E o que aconteceu depois disso? Depois que o Finn foi covarde o suficiente e fugiu como um adolescente?". Rachel achou a atitude do ex horrível e deixou bem claro pela cara de nojo que ela fez.

"Depois eu comecei a pedir satisfação para o Brad e foi aí que ele foi me contando que gosta de homens e que agora em diante, só vai sair com homens. Ele está gostando do Finn, mas ele sabe que com o teu ex não vai acontecer mais nada. Depois de me contar os sentimentos dele, ele me pediu desculpas por tudo o que ele tinha feito eu passar, que ele me amava como uma amiga, e que ele esperava que eu encontrasse alguém que me amasse de verdade. Ele achou melhor terminar e eu concordei. Eu saí de lá com a cabeça erguida e fui para um bar beber, mas chegando lá, mais surpresas aconteceram". Anne disse toda sem graça.

"Mais surpresas? Boas ou más? Como assim? Me conta, eu estou curiosa. Só espero que não seja má. Meu coração não aguenta mais uma bomba agora". Rachel disse pondo a mão no peito.

Esse gesto foi visto por Anne que pela 1a vez tinha visto o colar. "Que colar mais lindo. Já sei, foi a Quinn que deu, certo? Para você lembrar dela né? Como se precisasse disso". Anne disse e bufou divertida.

"Dessa vez não foi a Quinn. Eu troquei presentes com ela ontem. Eu me dei esse colar para sempre lembrar dela, e deu um colar para ela também. Mas isso não vem ao acaso. Por favor, responda a minha pergunta". Rachel não estava aguentando de tanta curiosidade.

"Bem eu não preciso dizer que sai da casa do Brad com todos os tipos de sentimentos negativos: raiva, ódio, vingança, mágoa, tristeza etc. E qual a minha surpresa ao me deparar com a Marjorie no bar. No início eu não a reconheci. Ela não estava com o cabelo tão ruivo. O cabelo estava mais suave, e as roupas dela não era tão vulgar. Eu não sei se ela me reconheceu no início também... Eu sei que ela estava no bar também tomando uma cerveja quando eu cheguei.

"Ela começou a te cantar, seduzir... Te chamando de gata, gostosa, querendo passar a mão na sua bunda e tudo o mais, não é?". Rachel cortou a amiga e usando a sua voz mais rancorosa.

"Muito pelo contrário Rach. Ela não fez nada disso. Ela perguntou o meu nome e quando eu falei e olhei para ela, ela me reconheceu. Ela me perguntou o motivo de tanta tristeza e eu contei tudo para ela. Eu comecei a chorar. E ela emprestou o ombro dela. Ela chegou até a mim e me olhou nos fundos dos meus olhos e pela 1a vez não vi aquela menina fútil e mimada, mas alguém carente que queria ser amada de verdade e nós trocamos um beijo. Esse beijo acabou se transformando em dois e assim foi aumentando até que tivemos que sair do bar para atendermos os nossos desejos. E apesar dela não ter sido a cafajeste que ela é sempre, acabamos indo para a casa dela e transando na cama dela. E hoje eu saí de lá sem dar um adeus, porque eu sei que ela não é mulher de ter um relacionamento". Anne disse confusa.

"Mas me conta mais, você gostou disso? Desse encontro com a Marjorie? Você sairia com ela novamente?" Rachel viu brilho nos olhos da amiga e quis conferir de perto isso.

"O sexo foi ótimo, ela beija muito bem e sabe fazer uma mulher se sentir especial quando ela quer, mas eu não sei. Eu acho que não. Eu não sou mulher de uma noite só, mas isso é algo muito novo e eu tenho que pensar ainda com muita calma antes de te dizer qualquer coisa... Mas primeiro eu tenho que tomar banho e dormir. Já faz muito tempo que eu não durmo nada. Se você não se importar, é claro". Anne disse com o sono já dominando.

"É claro que eu não me importo. Nós nos falamos mais tarde. Agora vai descansar. Muita coisa aconteceu em muito pouco tempo. E você precisa pensar. Só quero que você saiba que você pode contar comigo sempre, para o que der e vier". Rachel disse séria e completamente chocada com tudo o que tinha acontecido hoje.

"Obrigada Rachel. Você é a melhor". Anne disse e foi pegar uma roupa limpa para tomar banho e descansar e tentar esquecer um pouco da cena lastimável em que ela presenciou.


	37. Vocês viram o Facebook hoje

Capítulo 37: Vocês viram o facebook hoje?

Depois que Anne deitou, ela dormiu imediatamente. Ela realmente estava exausta em todos os sentidos.

'Não é para menos. Eu no lugar dela, eu estaria igual ou até pior. Se eu não amando o Finn na época em que ele dormiu com a Santana fiquei mal imagina se fosse a Quinn com outra pessoa. Eu não vou pensar nisso. Ela não faria isso comigo'. Rachel pensou e pegou uma coberta e cobriu a amiga dela.

'E agora? O que eu faço? Eu sei que a Anne provavelmente vai querer guardar segredo de uma coisa dessas, mas será que devo mentir até para Quinn? Advinha é melhor eu esperar a Anne acordar e perguntar o que ela pretende fazer. Se eu contar para Quinnie antes de falar com a minha amiga, ela pode se sentir mais traída do que ela já está se sentindo. E já que eu vou esperar, acho que vou aproveitar para dormir um pouco também'. A diva pensou ao deitar em sua própria cama. E assim ambas dormiram até umas 4 horas da tarde quando ouviram vozes e batidas na porta.

"Rachel, você está aí? Eu quero falar com você. Abra a porta". Finn Hudson estava na porta.

"Eu não tenho nada para falar com você. Vá embora. Como você consegue ser tão cara de pau assim e vir aqui sabendo que a Anne mora aqui? O que você quer, Finn?" Rachel disse atrás da porta.

"Abra a porta, por favor, Rachel. Nós precisamos conversar. Quem é Anne? Eu não conheço. Saia da minha frente, Quinn". Finn disse nervoso.

Rachel achou melhor abrir a porta antes que Finn começasse a fazer cena no corredor da Faculdade. Quando ela abriu estava Quinn, Santana, e Finn na frente da porta do dormitório dela.

"Olá pessoal. Anne é a ex namorada do cara que você dormiu ontem... Ops... Já falei... Desculpa... Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que as caras sérias?" Rachel perguntou olhando um a um e parando na namorada dela que sorriu para ela.

"Finn o que? Ele transou com um cara? Com o ex namorado da Anne? Ele é o motivo da separação da Anne?". Quinn perguntou irritada.

"Sim. A Rachel está certa. Ele transou com o meu ex namorado. E eu tenho provas para comprovar o que estou dizendo". A Anne foi até o dormitório pegou o celular dela e mostrou a foto para todos verem. E não teve como o Finn negar. Era ele mesmo.

"Ha Ha Ha. Por essa eu não esperava. Finn O Machão, como todas Hudson transando com homem. E aí como foi a experiência? Quem transou com quem? Você aprendeu a transar um pouco melhor, Hudson?" Santana perguntou a gargalhadas.

"É melhor eu sair daqui. Nos falamos outra hora Rach quando elas forem embora. Eu quero outra chance. E não vou deixar de lutar por você". Finn disse em sua pose convencida e saiu praticamente correndo.

"Eu não consigo acreditar nisso, você que gostava de dar o machão hein. Não passava de teatro. Ei Anne, você pode passar essa foto para mim, por favor?" Quinn pediu educadamente.

"Agora mesmo. Eu vou passar para a Rachel também. Só um minuto". Mais algum tempo e o celular da Quinn e Rachel vibraram. Elas riram e muito quando viram a foto do Finn nu com o Brad na cama, novamente. E para Rachel não importa quantas vezes ela visse aquela foto. Ela não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Ela ainda estava chocada. Se ela não conhecesse a família toda do Finn ela diria que era o irmão gêmeo dele, mas Hudson não tem irmão gêmeo.

"Santana você já viu isso? Eu tenho que colocar essa foto no facebook. Você se importa se eu fizesse isso Anne? Eu quero dizer, ele foi teu namorado. Se você não quiser, eu vou entender". Quinn disse um pouco tarde demais a Anne.

"É claro que eu não me importo. Na verdade eu quero mais é que todos vejam do cafajeste que eu me livrei. Se ele gosta do imbecil do Finn o azar é dele, não meu. O cara além de ser feio, parecer um dinossauro, parece sofrer de ejaculação precoce. Se o Brad quer isso o azar é dele. Eu sou mais eu... Além do mais, eu tenho outras pessoas em vista". Anne disse e piscou para Rachel e depois viu Marjorie passar pelo corredor e ir em direção a cantina.

"E nós conhecemos essa pessoa, Anne. Só espero que não seja nenhum cafajeste ou alguém sem coração. Você é a melhor amiga da minha namorada". Quinn disse séria. Ela viu o olhar de Anne para Marjorie e isso a deixou preocupada.

"Por enquanto eu só estou olhando, não há nada sério. Eu troquei beijos com essa pessoa e até fiz sexo, mas foi só uma noite. Essa pessoa nunca namorou e não sabe se consegue ser fiel a alguém, mas quando me beijou pela 1ª vez viu que eu era a pessoa certa para essa pessoa. Eu não sei se estou pronta para viver algo com essa pessoa. Afinal eu namorei até ontem. Mas eu quero alguém como você tem a Rach ou a Santana tem a Brit.

"Essa foto é demais. Vamos postar no facebook sim. Eu tenho certeza que muita gente vai curtir e comentar. Eu vou fazer isso agora. E Berry? Como ficou o assunto dos convites? Você já conseguiu comprar?" Santana disse dando risada ainda da foto de Finn.

"Na verdade, eu já comprei 6 ingressos para nós irmos sábado. Eu já falei com os meus sogros e eles vão também. Vocês não se importam não é? A Brit não está aqui, mas acho que ela não iria se importar". Quinn falou antes de Rachel falar alguma coisa.

"Você realmente virou alguém dominada Fabray. Mas dessa vez não vou achar ruim não. Para mim está ótimo. Que pena que não temos ingressos a mais para a Anne ir, mas qualquer coisa, ela pode comprar ela mesma né". Santana disse feliz em saber que ia ver o jogo que estava querendo ir a um bom tempo.

"Na verdade eu já tenho um ingresso para ver esse jogo. Então nos veremos por lá então. Bem meninas eu vou voltar a dormir. Eu passei a noite em claro, e ainda não recuperei o sono totalmente. Nos falamos mais tarde. Quinn, Santana, Rachel... Obrigada pela ajuda". Anne disse e foi dormir novamente. Ela ainda estava exausta. Ela tinha ganhado esse ingresso na verdade, de Marjorie, Sebastian, irmão dela joga no time.

Quinn colocou essa foto no facebook e essa foto fez o maior sucesso. Houve vários comentários e várias pessoas curtiram, além de compartilharem. Muitas paqueras, ex namoradas entre outras coisas comentaram que estava explicado o motivo dele ser tão egocêntrico, só pensar nele. Outras não acreditavam, mas no fim foi a foto mais comentada pelos amigos, colegas, ex amigos.

No fim o que era para ser uma brincadeira terrível acabou sendo algo que juntou alguns amigos novamente para falarem de suas vidas pessoais e rever vários momentos que marcaram a vida deles.


	38. Marjorie e os conselhos de Quinn

Capítulo 38: Marjorie e os conselhos de Quinn.

Sábado chegou e com isso a ansiedade de ir ao jogo aumentou consideravelmente de Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Brit, Marjorie, Anne, Hiram e Leroy.

Quinn e Marjorie tem andado conversando sobre Anne e a ex chefe de torcida tem dado várias dicas para ela de como deixar de ser uma bad girl e tentar seguir o coração e ser feliz com a pessoa que o coração bater mais forte.

Quinn percebeu que a menina estava passando pelas mesmas coisas que ela e Santana já passaram. Por enquanto, a loira não teve a coragem de dizer para a melhor amiga dela que estava conversando e dando conselhos para a Marjorie.

As únicas pessoas que estavam sabendo disso era a Rach e a Anne. E ainda assim foi por acaso. No dia em que Quinn e Santana colocaram a foto do Finn no facebook, Marjorie veio conversar com a ex-chefe de torcida. No início Quinn ficou um pouco receosa, afinal Anne era uma ótima pessoa e lembrava muito a Santana só que em versão loira. Santana não confessa nem para Brit, mas todos nós sabemos que ela se preocupa com a Rach e agora com a Anne.

Santana assim como todas elas, ficaram chocadas com a notícia do Finn, por isso que nenhuma delas fez tantas brincadeiras com Finn quando ele apareceu naquele dia na porta de Rachel querendo voltar com ela.

Quinn tinha acabado de sugerir a Marjorie para conversar com a Anne sobre a noite delas de sexo, e expor tudo o que a ruiva está sentindo. E Quinn sabia que deveria ser muito difícil para Marjorie fazer isso, já que a ruiva nunca se abriu desde a morte dos pais dela. Segundo Marjorie, ela e Sebastian foram criados pela tia rica que nunca deram um apoio, uma palavra de carinho ou até um gesto de amizade, amor, compreensão. Essa tia era viúva e gastava tudo o que tinha com roupas caras, móveis caros, amantes, viagens para todo canto do mundo, carros importados, tudo que fosse material. Marjorie e Sebastian sempre passaram datas importantes como Natal, Ano Novo, 4º de Julho, Páscoa, sozinhos ou então com criados que eram tão frios quanto a tia deles.

E assim tanto Sebastian quanto Marjorie cresceram dando valor ao que o dinheiro poderia proporcionar: luxo, poder, vida fácil, mas aquele sonho de um dia ser amado por alguém de verdade. Saber o que realmente é amor, ser amado, ter um amigo verdadeiro sem ter que comprar eles nunca souberam. E tanto Sebastian quanto Marjorie usaram a própria sexualidade para conseguirem tudo aquilo que eles queriam e sempre ficarem por cima de tudo e de todos.

E Marjorie aparentemente era feliz escondendo esses antigos desejos de ser feliz e amada de verdade até o momento em que ela viu Quinn e Rachel juntas. No começo, ela não quis dar o braço a torcer, mas isso foi aos poucos mexendo com os antigos desejos, sonhos de criança. E na noite de 3ª feira lá no bar, ao ver a Anne tão ferida, chateada, magoada, sem saber que rumo tomar aquilo foi mexendo algo dentro dela e ela pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo não queria ficar com várias pessoas ao mesmo tempo para se aparecer, para dizer que era a boa, a gostosa, a toda poderosa. E sim ela queria ser uma boa pessoa, uma pessoa decente, amorosa, carinhosa, fiel, romântica e dar todo o amor, o carinho, a compreensão, a amizade que ela sempre quis ter e nunca quis ter. De repente ela sentiu a maior inveja do mundo de um cara que parecia ser um idiota total por trocar uma mulher como aquela, por um idiota como o Finn Hudson deve ter sua cabeça examinada por que realmente não bate bem. Ninguém em seu juízo perfeito faria uma coisa dessas. E nem uma pessoa como ela, que tinha um passado tão sujo quanto Faith (Buffy) ou ainda Xena faria uma coisa tão idiota como essa. E ela não perdia tempo com idiotas se ela podia passar seu tempo com a Anne. Quando elas trocaram o 1º beijo aquela noite no bar foi como se ela tivesse sido realmente beijada pela 1ª vez. Aquele beijo foi algo mágico, e ela sentiu fogos estourarem no céu, algo bem clichê, mas era verdadeiro. Nesse beijo ela quis mostrar para a Anne que ela estava lá por ela, que a ruiva entendia perfeitamente bem o que a loira estava passando, mas quando os lábios dela tocaram os lábios da Anne algo dentro dela, um fogo, uma necessidade de ter mais dos beijos da loira, boca, pele, toque, perfume. Isso foi crescendo dentro dela, assim como o desejo de mudar, de ser uma pessoa decente, uma pessoa que estivesse por ela o tempo todo. Enfim Marjorie queria Anne para ela, para namorar com ela, mesmo nunca tendo tido um namorado ou namorada ou até mesmo visto a família dela se envolver amorosamente com alguém.

E foi por tudo isso, que Marjorie tem pedido conselhos para Quinn todos os dias desde de então. Hoje além da conversa de sempre, Quinn andou emprestando alguns vídeos e até cds românticos para Marjorie colocar no carro no caminho do jogo. E agora Quinn não podia deixar de rir. Como o mundo era engraçado a pessoa que mais tirou sarro da aliança que Quinnie tinha dado a Rach é agora a pessoa que queria compromisso, mesmo sabendo que teria altos e baixos.

Este pensamento fez Quinn rir novamente, já que ela própria ainda tinha esses momentos, imagina alguém que sempre viveu uma mentira, uma ilusão ou um mundo aparte, onde o dinheiro comprava tudo até o silêncio ou a falta de amor e carinho. Ela imaginou o que a ruiva deve ter vivido. Se ela que viveu em uma casa sem amor, mas que ainda vivia com aparência tinha e teve momentos difíceis em se relacionar com as outras pessoas, entre elas o amor dela, imagina Marjorie que nem em uma vida de aparências vivia.

Se fosse para Quinn ser sincera, ela sentia pena de Marjorie por isso. Ela sabia que ninguém deveria passar por isso, viver em um lar sem amor era algo que ela não desejava nem para o pior inimigo dela. Quinn preferia viver em um lar sem dinheiro, o que não era o caso dela, já que herdou um bom dinheiro da família dela, a um lar sem amor. Ela sabia que nunca mais iria passar por isso, já que tanto Rachel quanto os sogros dela a amavam verdadeiramente pelo que ela era, com os defeitos e qualidades.

E por causa disso, Quinn estava tentando ajudar Marjorie a ouvir mais o coração dela, mesmo a ruiva nunca ter ouvido uma palavra sequer do coração dela. Mas não é de uma hora para a outra que deixamos de ser algo que fomos a vida inteira, mas com muito esforço, compromisso e dedicação.

E Marjorie fazia Quinn lembrar dela mesma há muito tempo atrás antes do acidente e antes dela confessar pelo menos para si mesma que Rachel Berry, a suposta pior inimiga dela, era na verdade o amor da vida dela.

Quinn sabia que no caso de Marjorie e Anne talvez não fosse algo tão sério ou profundo quanto o dela com Rachel, mas ela sabia, ela podia sentir que algo verdadeiramente bonito poderia sair desse relacionamento Marjorie/Anne, se ambas fossem sinceras primeiramente consigo mesmas e depois com a outra, e se ambas se ajudassem quando uma mostrasse fraqueza ou alguma dúvida, pois obstáculos aparecem todos os dias para nós suportá-los e ultrapassá-los e de preferência com dignidade e de cabeça erguida e claro, aprendendo uma coisa ou outra com eles, pois essa é a verdadeira função dos problemas que surjam em nossas vidas: Superar os nossos limites, traumas e conseguirmos alcançarmos aquilo que sonhamos dignamente.

E assim com esses pensamentos em sua "aluna", Quinn foi passando o tempo enquanto Rachel terminava de arrumar para elas poderem encontrar Hiram, Leroy, Santana e Brit na entrada do ginásio onde o jogo dos Lakers iria ser transmitido ao vivo. E ela torceu para que nada e nem ninguém estragasse essa noite especial para esses 3 casais apaixonados e um futuro casal que tinha muito sentimento guardado e ainda muito o que conversar um com o outro.


	39. Indo para o jogo

Capítulo 39: Indo para o jogo.

Enquanto Anne e Rachel estavam se arrumando para ir ao jogo com Marjorie e Quinn, as duas estavam esperando sentadas na cama por suas respectivas meninas.

"Obrigada pela força Quinn. Eu sei que eu não fui uma pessoa legal, mas eu quero uma chance de fazer as coisas certas e ter um relacionamento com Anne, mas ela quer ir devagar. Ela está confusa e ferida e não sabe se eu estou pronta para mudar e se eu realmente estou sendo sincera com ela, entre outras coisas". Marjorie disse e olhou para o relógio. Elas ainda tinham 30 minutos para ir ao jogo, mas Anne em relação a horário era parecida com Rachel, pelo menos para encontros, e já estava quase pronta.

"Eu sei disso Marjorie. Por isso eu tenho conversado com você todos esses dias. Você vai ter que mostrar a ela que realmente está interessada em mudar e ter um relacionamento sério com ela, e acredite em mim, vai valer a pena cada segundo disso. Eu tive que conquistar o amor de Rachel e veja como estamos agora. Mais alguns meses vamos ficar noivas e no máximo em um ano iremos casar". Quinn disse toda feliz.

"Eu sei disso. Eu sei que não tenho experiência nenhuma nessa área, mas a Anne merece todo o esforço que eu fizer. Oh meu Deus, eu morri e estou no Paraíso agora? Você está mais linda do que nunca. Eu não vou conseguir assistir um segundo o jogo do meu irmão. Ele vai ter que me contar depois ou vou ter que ver o replay. Eu não vou conseguir tirar os olhos de você. E bem, isso é para você". Marjorie disse e entregou um buquê de flores para Anne.

"Obrigada Marjorie. Não precisava trazer flores, mas eu adorei. Ah eu sou o seu paraíso agora? Sei. Você acha que eu esqueci que você transava com todo mundo? Como eu posso acreditar que sou o seu paraíso? Bem, eu me arrumei um pouco né. Se eu vou sair com a mulher mais conhecida do Pais e todo mundo vai estar me olhando, é melhor eu estar um pouco apresentável". Anne disse um pouco divertida.

"Pouco apresentável? Você já olhou no espelho hoje? Eu vou babar tanto que vão pensar que eu fui mordida por um cachorro e estou com raiva. Você está linda. Sim, eu transei com todo mundo, mas o país inteiro? Eu acredito que é muito, até mesmo para mim. Bem todos nós merecemos uma 2ª chance não? Se Quinn conseguiu mudar, porque eu não consigo?" Marjorie perguntou chateada, mas ela sabia que Anne não ia abrir a guarda tão facilmente e que ela teria que conquistar a loira.

"Bem talvez pelo fato da Quinn não ter dormido com quase a população inteira dos Estados Unidos? Sim, ela era a cadela na escola, desculpa Quinn, mas foi a Marjorie quem perguntou o motivo... Mas ela não dormiu com tanta gente assim. Na época da escola foi o Puck, não? E depois acho que ninguém depois do acidente, pelo menos não que eu saiba". Anne disse com um pouco de raiva e ciúmes. Porque ela tinha que estar gostando de alguém com um passado tão sujo quanto o da Marjorie.

"Bem, eu realmente só transei com o Puck, mas eu namorei outras pessoas, Finn, Sam e os traí também. Porque eu não os amava, e eu ficava com eles por status e manter a pose, a aparência. Eu posso não ter transado tanto quanto a Marjorie, mas eu fui tão cafajeste quanto ela, e no meu caso ainda foi pior, por que eu tive um lar um pouco melhor que o dela". Quinn disse tentando ajudar Marjorie, mas ela viu que tinha falado demais e pediu desculpas com o olhar.

"Como assim? Você não teve um lar cheio de amor e compreensão? Como alguém pode viver sem um lar cheio de amor?" Rachel perguntou ao sair do banheiro.

"Bem eu realmente vive em uma casa sem amor, meus pais morreram quando eu tinha 5 anos e Sebastian e eu vivemos com a minha tia que apesar de ser milionário e nos dar tudo o que o dinheiro poderia comprar, nunca trocou uma palavra, um gesto de carinho ou amor. Creio até que ela morreu sem saber os nossos nomes. Ela mal olhava para a gente. E só olhava quando chegava os amigos fúteis dela e ela nos apresentava como se fôssemos um cavalo, ou um objeto de valor e não como pessoas, sobrinhos. Sebastian e eu nunca fomos amados, respeitados e queridos por ninguém por nós mesmos, só pagando ou usando o nosso corpo para isso". Marjorie disse toda triste.

"Eu realmente sinto muito por ter falado isso. Eu não quis fazer isso. Escapou". Quinn disse toda chateada.

"Ei acontece Quinn. Eu vi que foi sem querer. E até foi bom porque agora a Anne sabe um pouco do que eu já passei. Não é fácil crescer em um lugar sem amor e compreensão Rachel, você cresce cheio de problemas, achando que ninguém presta, que amor é algo que não existe e que foi criado pelos filmes, música, teatro só para vender ingressos ou enganar pessoas trouxas, mas eu vi que eu estava completamente errada. Mas isso é coisa para falarmos depois. Eu sei o quanto vocês prezam chegar adiantadas. Vamos Anne, sua chofer esta noite te aguarda. Rachel, Quinn obrigada e nos falamos mais tarde". Marjorie disse e pegou a mão de Anne. Anne foi totalmente surpreendida pelo gesto, mas tentou disfarçar.

"Não pense que só porque eu sei uma parte da sua vida que vou abrir mão facilmente e deitar em sua cama assim que você quiser. Você vai ter que mostrar para mim que mesmo não tendo tido um relacionamento decente antes, que você quer ter algo sério comigo". Anne disse séria.

"Eu sei disso, Ann. E vou fazer de tudo para te mostrar justamente isso. Só te peço um pouco de paciência, porque eu sou realmente nova nisso, mas eu realmente vou lutar por você e por nós. Mas nos falamos melhor no carro". Marjorie disse e abriu a porta do carro para Anne entrar.

Enquanto isso, Quinn estava babando ainda. Rachel estava linda e irradiante e a loira não conseguia parar de olhar para ela. Rachel achou lindo essa cena, mas ela não queria chegar atrasada, e elas iam passar na casa de Brit e ir para o estádio se encontrar com os pais dela. Era melhor elas se apressaram.

"Eu adorei saber que é só eu por uma roupa mais bonita para sua boca ir ao chão, mas amor, nós temos que ir embora. Então eu sugiro que você feche a boca, para a Santana não ver a sua baba escorrendo e vamos até a casa dela". Rachel disse e deu um beijo cheio de amor em Quinn.

"Nós realmente temos que ir ver esse jogo? Por que não podemos ficar por aqui mesmo e aproveitarmos a nossa noite? Eu sei que nós fizemos amor na casa dos meus sogros ontem, mas agora o dormitório está livre para nós e podemos muito bem fazer um bom uso dele, não é?" Quinn disse toda sexy e tentando convencer Rachel a ficar no quarto com ela.

"Se fosse outro dia eu seria a primeira a concordar contigo, mas amor, você comprou esses ingressos que deve ter valido uma fortuna para todos nós, convidou meus pais, e eles já devem estar esperando. E eles não vão me perdoar se eu não for, e claro, Santana vai ficar um bom tempo sem ao menos falar contigo se você fizer isso. Então minha linda namorada, vamos". Quinn bufou, mas concordou em ir. Ela sabia que Rachel tinha razão como sempre.

E assim elas foram para a casa de Santana e Brit. Elas estavam indo bater na porta, quando Santana saiu para fora e com a sutileza de sempre perguntou: "Nossa Fabray, eu pensei que teria que ir sem vocês. Poxa, eu sei que vocês transam como coelhos, mas a noite é nossa não? Fui eu quem pediu para ver esse jogo e estou morrendo de vontade de ver esse jogo. Eu não ia te perdoar se você não viesse, mesmo que você me convidasse para ser a madrinha de todos os seus filhotes Faberry's. Cadê a Anne? A minha versão loira? Eu pensei que ela fosse com a gente". Santana disse dando um oi para Quinn e Rachel e fechando a porta atrás de Brit.

"Boa noite Brit. Então, a Anne já foi para o estádio. Ela foi com a Marjorie". Rachel disse toda sem graça.

"O que? Você ainda se diz a melhor amiga dela e deixa ela ir com a Cadela do ano? Você quer ver sua amiga chorar que nem uma criança recém-nascida amanhã por ter o coração ficado em mil pedaços por essa moça sem coração? Quinn eu sei que ela não é sua melhor amiga, mas ela é minha versão loira. Eu pensei que você teria mais respeito, afinal Anne é a melhor amiga da sua namorada". Santana disse brava.

"San elas sabem de tudo isso. Talvez essa moça, Marjorie esteja séria em relação a Anne e tanto Rach quanto Quinnie estão dando uma 2ª chance a ela. Assim como a Rach e eu fizemos com vocês. San eu não estou dizendo para você abrir a guarda e tornar uma amiga fiel dela, mas vamos ver o que vai acontecer primeiro. Eu conheço Quinnie tão bem quanto você e sei que se ela não confiasse pelo menos um pouco nessa garota, ela não ia ajudar para sair com Anne, ainda mais sabendo o quanto a amizade da loira é importante para a nossa diva". Brit disse e deu um beijo nos lábios da esposa dela que fez biquinho.

"Eu tenho conversado com ela todos os dias San. E ela apesar de tudo, está mostrando sinais de que realmente quer mudar assim como nós mudamos. A Brit tem razão. Eu não deixaria Anne ou Rach ao lado dela se eu não confiasse um pouco nela. Mas eu não baixei a guarda totalmente, fique sossegada. Eu ainda não enlouqueci ainda Santana Lopez Pierce, e não vou enlouquecer tão cedo, só se for de amor pela minha diva". Quinn disse e piscou maliciosamente para a amiga dela.

"Bem você me conhece Quinnie, eu não sou de deixar qualquer pessoa chegar perto da minha família, nossa família. E não vou mudar agora. Eu não vou baixar a guarda tão facilmente. Ela pode até andar com a gente, mas eu vou ficar de olho nela sim. E se ela fizer algo a Anne ou qualquer uma de vocês, ela não sabe com quem ela estará mexendo. A velha Satã do colégio estará de volta e chutando o traseiro dela mais longe e mais rápido do que ela imagina. Ninguém mexe com a minha família e permanece vive para contar a história". Santana disse séria e deu outro beijo em Brit e elas entraram no carro, afinal elas tinham pouco tempo para chegar ao estádio e se encontrar com Leroy e Hiram e com Anne e Marjorie.

E assim Santana, Brit, Rachel e Quinn foram com o Camara vermelho de Quinn e Santana aproveitou que sentou no banco de trás com a esposa dela para trocar alguns beijos molhados e cheios de vontade e alguns amassos pelo corpo todo. Quando a coisa ficou um pouco séria demais, Quinn fez um barulho com a garganta, mas não teve jeito, Santana não conseguia tirar a mão dela de Brit e Rachel para agradar a namorada dela começou a passar a mão na perna da namorada dela, mas teve um momento em que Quinn estava quase gozando e bem, elas precisavam chegar no estádio inteiras e Rachel teve que tirar a mão dela e se conter pelo menos por enquanto. E assim as meninas continuaram o rumo delas, com Brit e Santana trocando beijos e carícias no banco de trás e Rachel e Quinn conversando na parte da frente e todas elas sabendo que essa noite seria ótima e porque não? Perfeita.


	40. O jogo do ano

Capítulo 40 – O jogo do ano.

Rachel, Quinn, Brit e Santana chegaram ao estádio e viram os pais de Rachel na porta esperando por elas. Quinn acenou para eles, e todas elas foram até lá.

Rachel cumprimentou os pais dela, seguido por Quinn, Santana e Brit. Leroy aproveitou para dizer que elas chegaram em cima da hora, e que os Berry's nunca chegam em cima da hora. Nesse momento, Santana e Quinn reviram os olhos e cada uma delas levaram um beliscão de Brit e Rachel por isso.

"Você quer continuar a namorar comigo não Quinn Fabray? Então eu sugiro que você não fale nada, porque eu posso muito bem ter o meu momento de diva aqui e te deixar na mão tanto aqui no jogo quanto em casa. E eu acho que não é isso que você tem em mente para hoje não é?" Rachel disse em sua voz mais séria.

"Nossa Quinnie você mal começou a namorar com a nossa estrela da sorte e já está sendo tratada desse jeito? Mas, e a Anne? Ela não ia vir com vocês?" Leroy perguntou divertido.

"Então a sua nora amada deixou Marjorie, aquela moça que andei comentando com o senhor que estava dando trabalho para nós, e bem, que andei contando as coisas que andaram acontecendo, sair com a Ann. Elas devem estar chegando por aí". Rachel disse e mostrou a língua para Quinn.

"E é melhor elas chegarem logo e inteiras. Eu não quero que a velha Satã retorne hoje a noite. Eu só espero que Marjorie não faça nada errado. Senão a Quinnie vai se ver comigo, e a outra mulher também. Eu não quero brigar com a minha melhor amiga, mas eu tenho que lembrá-la de uma forma ou de outra que para nós Lopez-Pierce família vem em 1º lugar e a nossa obrigação é mantê-los seguros e protegidos, principalmente de vampiros como essa moça". Santana disse séria e olhando para Quinn.

Nesse momento, Marjorie estacionou e Ann saiu do carro trazendo a bolsa dela e o cd de músicas que Quinn reconheceu na hora como o que ela tinha dado para Marjorie colocar no carro hoje. Elas estavam com uma cara relaxada, então elas não brigaram e isso fez Quinn respirar fundo, aliviada.

"Bem, falando nelas e elas chegaram. Hiram, Leroy eu quero que vocês conheçam a Marjorie e a Anne". Quinn disse e apresentou as meninas para os sogros dela.

"Muito prazer Senhor e senhor Berry. Desculpa a nossa demora. Eu estive conversando com a Anne sobre alguns assuntos pendentes e tivemos uma pequena parada. Mas já chegamos". Marjorie disse um pouco feliz.

"O que Marjorie? Você já deu uma rapidinha com a Anne antes de vir aqui? Vocês devem ter tirado a roupa, já que não estão amassadas? Sortuda você hein? Enquanto eu fiquei nos beijos e amassos com a minha esposa no banco de trás no carro de Quinnie e ela e Rachel ficaram apenas na vontade e conversando, você passou a perna em todos nós. Isso que é rapidez". Santana disse sarcástica.

"Nós não transamos dentro do carro não, Santana. Eu não sou uma qualquer que é só ela falar mole, dar uma simples cantada, soprar no meu ouvido, beijar meu pescoço para eu ir transar com ela. Isso não é assim que acontece comigo. Eu não sou nenhuma virgem, muito menos Santa, mas nós andamos conversando sobre algumas coisas e ainda temos outras coisas para resolver. Ela vai ter que agir como uma perfeita cavaleira. Andar comigo de mãos dadas, ir a piquenique, jantares, encontros, beijos castos e apaixonados e muita conversa antes que eu faça qualquer coisa com ela novamente". Anne disse olhando para Santana com toda a honestidade que conseguiu reunir.

"Se ela não se cansar e voltar a pular de galho em galho como ela fez a vida toda. Não é todo mundo que consegue de uma hora para outra ficar só na conversa, nos beijos puros e inocentes e conhecendo a vida uma da outra, ainda mais alguém como ela". Santana disse séria, mas por dentro estava cheia de orgulho de sua amiga. Sim, Anne era amiga dela e o mais novo membro da família dela.

"Eu vou ter toda a paciência do mundo Santana. Nós estávamos falando sobre a nossa noite e cada uma colocou o que sentiu, passou e pela primeira vez eu deixei alguém entrar em meu coração. Eu sei que não vai ser fácil, mas eu vou tentar. E não pense você que eu estou achando ruim que ela não está abrindo guarda e se entregando para mim, não. Eu quero ela inteira: corpo, alma, coração. Ela está confusa, insegura e sem confiança em mim e no que eu sinto por ela, mas eu não tiro as razões dela. Eu no lugar dela faria a mesma coisa". Marjorie disse e ofereceu a mão a Anne quem olhou para a mão e depois pegou.

"Eu não quero estregar o clima de romance, mas temos que ir. Senão nós vamos chegar atrasados". Leroy disse olhando pela 10ª vez no relógio.

"Bem, eu acho que você tem razão. Vamos." Brit disse e pegou na mão da esposa dela também. Esse gesto foi seguido por Rachel e Quinn que foram seguindo o resto do grupo.

Leroy e Hiram ficaram observando o jogo e o namoro das meninas. Leroy não pode deixar de sorrir, quando viu Rachel passar várias vezes a mão na perna de Quinn e a nora deles tirar a mão dela depois de algum momento. Santana e Brit estavam no mesmo caminho que a filha deles, e Anne estava dando a mão para Marjorie, enquanto a ruiva estava com o braço apoiado nas costas dela.

E assim foi o 1º tempo, elas mais prestando atenção na parceira delas que no jogo até que Anne pediu licença para Marjorie. Ela tinha um plano e seria feito hoje, custasse o que custasse. Anne tinha visto que Finn tinha ido ver o jogo com Brad e achou que era a ocasião perfeita para mostrar ao mundo quem era Finn Hudson, o cara idiota que feriu não somente a melhor amiga dela, mas a todas as amigas dela. E se tinha algo que ela era muito parecido com a Santana era a fidelidade dela com a família e amigos.

"Onde você vai? Eu posso ir junto?" Marjorie perguntou curiosa quando Anne levantou com a bolsa dela.

"Não sei se você vai querer ir. Eu vou colocar uma fita reveladora, e não sei se você vai gostar de fazer parte disso. O Finn não sabe, mas Brad grava tudo o que acontece na casa dele, e eu tenho gravado tudo o que eles fizeram e disseram naquela noite. E eu estou pretendendo colocar isso para todo mundo ver". Anne disse divertida.

"Eu acho uma ótima ideia, mas você não quer esperar o jogo terminar? Ou agora é a melhor hora para você". Marjorie disse e levantou para acompanhar Anne.

"É melhor agora, no 1º intervalo, se eu deixar para o final do jogo, talvez ninguém veja. Eu vou precisar de sua ajuda agora. Eu não conheço ninguém e preciso de alguém para colocar esse vídeo para todo mundo ver". Anne disse e olhou fundo nos olhos de Marjorie que derreteu com esse olhar. Nesse momento, a ruiva viu que não ia conseguir negar nada a Anne, ainda mais quando ela olhava dessa maneira assim tão frágil.

"Tudo bem, você pode contar comigo. Eu conheço algumas pessoas". Marjorie disse e pegando na mão de Anne foi falar com alguns conhecidos que poderiam estar colocando esse vídeo para todo mundo ver.

E assim, elas levaram o vídeo ao responsável pela parte técnica, que concordou em colocar o vídeo ao ar para toda a população ver quando elas terminaram de contar o que aconteceu com elas. E dentro de alguns minutos o comercial para no meio e mostrou o quarto de Brad e os dois homens na cama, se amando como se não houvesse amanhã. No vídeo Finn confessa que estava começando a gostar do Brad, mas ele não sabia o que fazer e que ele ia tentar reconquistar a ex noiva dele, mesmo não a amando mais, por não saber que atitude tomar. Ele reconheceu que era um idiota, mas que ele não ia mudar para agradar ninguém. E quando Finn pensou que Brad estivesse dormindo, trocou beijos cheios de carinho com ele e no final acabou dizendo que o amava. Depois quando Brad acordou eles transaram e mostrou como ele foi covarde e saiu de lá correndo, não sem dizer ao sair do quarto de Brad o quanto estava arrependido de ter feito aquilo, que ele deveria estar iludido ou precisando de sexo se ele achava que um cara como Brad era alguém para ele e que ele ia atrás de Rachel novamente.

Finn estava estático e perplexo. Ele não podia imaginar que a noite que eles transaram ia passar no intervalo de um jogo importante como o do Lakers. E quanto ao Brad, ele estava confuso. Ele gostava do Finn, mesmo sabendo que ele era um idiota. Ao ver o Finn dizendo que o amava o fez encher os olhos de lágrimas, mas depois quando ele disse que isso talvez fosse uma ilusão, o fez ficar magoado e ferido com o ex-jogador. E ele fez a 1ª coisa que passou pela cabeça dele. Brad deu um tapa na cara dele e pediu para que Finn não o procurasse pelo menos por um tempo. E levantou da cadeira para sentar em outro lugar.

Toda essa cena foi vista e só ouvia os comentários: "Covarde, babaca. Quer tudo e vai acabar com nada. Bem feito deu uma de gostoso e ficou sem nada".

Enquanto isso, Santana e Quinn apareceram por lá e deram outro tapa nele. Uma em cada lado. "Isso foi pela Anne e esse pelo Brad". Satã disse com raiva. "E esse foi por Rachel. Ela é minha namorada. Ponha isso na sua cabeça. Você a perdeu, principalmente agora. Se eu fosse você eu sumia daqui e dessa cidade". A antiga Quinn apareceu de repente.

De repente, foi ouvido covarde, babaca, suma daqui. Otário, perdedor. E assim, Finn pela 1ª vez desde um bom tempo, ouviu Quinn e saiu de lá, morto de vergonha por ter sua vida sexual tão exposta e de raiva por quem colocou esse vídeo, mas ele não era tão burro assim e decidiu sumir da cidade pelo menos por um tempo.

O estádio foi ao delírio, mas o 2º tempo começou e eles voltaram a atenção ao jogo, mas Quinn, Rachel, Marjorie, Anne, Brit, Santana, Leroy e Hiram estavam aliviados e sentindo leves por ter conseguido essa pequena vitória em suas vidas. Finn ia sumir da vida deles e para essas pessoas não tinha notícia melhor que essa.

E depois do jogo, eles se despediram e combinaram de qualquer dia no final da tarde, participar de um lual na praia com bastante música, cerveja, comida e romance. E assim Hiram e Leroy se despediram das meninas e foram para casa. Marjorie e Anne foram no carro de Marjorie, com a Anne aceitando um pouco mais de carinho ou gesto apaixonado da ruiva e Brit, Santana, Quinn e Rachel voltaram no carro de Quinn, só que dessa vez Santana foi dirigindo de volta. E como na ida, o banco traseiro presenciou outro casal apaixonado, nessa vez Quinn e Rachel que não estavam conseguindo se conter até o dormitório e Santana ficou resmungando que isso não era justo, até elas chegarem na casa dos Lopez Pierce e Quinn ir conduzindo a amada dela até o dormitório, sabendo que a noite ainda estava apenas começando e ela ia ser e muito recompensada pelo tapa que ela deu no Finn, mesmo Rachel sendo totalmente contra a violência, mas, só porque aquele tapa foi para defender a honra dela e a diva não poderia estar mais orgulhosa de sua amada.


	41. Você pode sentir o meu amor por você

Capítulo 41: Você pode sentir o meu amor por você?

Noite de 6ª feira, a primeira noite de 6ª feira que Anne passou no dormitório pensando sobre a vida dela e tudo o que tem acontecido com ela e com os amigos dela nesses últimos dias e meses.

'Eu não acredito que em tão pouco tempo a minha vida mudou tanto. Primeiro entrei na faculdade de Psicologia e os pais dela ficaram chateados com ela. Depois ela é trocada por um babaca como o Finn, termina o namoro de tanto tempo com o Brad, que ela nem lembra quantos anos eles ficaram juntos, agora ela está gostando de uma mulher e essa mulher tem um passado negro e foi tão galinha e cafajeste que agora ela tem medo de um dia ser ferida novamente'. Anne pensou enquanto estava deitada na cama dela. Ela era a única na família que deixou de prestar Farmácia para prestar Psicologia. Mas Anne apesar do jeito nada sutil em expor aquilo que ela pensava e sentia, sempre amou essa profissão e tinha colocado na cabeça dela que um dia ela seria Psicóloga.

Ela estava se apaixonando pela Marjorie, e isso a assustava mais que qualquer coisa. 'Eu sei que ela está tentando mudar ou pelo menos parece estar tentando, mas e o medo de isso ser apenas um plano para magoá-la, mesmo que nós duas já fomos para a cama. Mas eu tenho medo de ser usada por ela, e não posso ser hipócrita em dizer que isso não me assusta. Ela é linda, inteligente, milionária, solteira e pode fazer tudo aquilo que ela quiser ou tiver vontade. Ela pode ter quem ela quiser e isso me assusta. E se isso for só algo passageiro para ela, não sei... Um amor de verão, talvez. Algo de algumas semanas ou meses no máximo? Eu sei que eu não quero isso. Eu não quero um romance de verão. Intenso mas passageiro. Eu quero algo mais duradouro, mas sincero, profundo. Algo que dure por um bom tempo. Se não durar para toda a vida, que pelo menos dure alguns anos'. Anne pensou e deu um suspiro suave.

Quando Anne estava levantando para ir buscar um copo de suco de laranja, ela ouviu tocar a campainha. 'Quem será a essa hora? A Rachel não é e nem a Quinn. Hoje é a noite dos Berrys e elas estão lá. Só se for a Brit ou a Santana. Deixa eu ver quem é'. Anne pensou e foi até a porta.

Anne abriu a porta e deu de cara com Marjorie que estava com um grande urso de pelúcia na mão e linda vestindo uma calça jeans e uma camisa preta. Anne não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa em seu olhar e a alegria de estar vendo a ruiva parada em sua porta com algo que ela sempre quis ter: urso de pelúcia.

"Olá Ann. Boa noite. Como você está, querida? Eu posso entrar?" Marjorie perguntou ainda na porta, mas adorando ver o olhar de adoração nos olhos de sua amada. Anne ainda estava de boca aberta e foi só naquele momento em que ela fechou a boca, puxou Marjorie para entrar e fechou a porta atrás delas.

"Olá Marjorie. Boa noite. Eu estou caminhando, e como você está? Esse grande urso de pelúcia é para mim? Entre e fique a vontade. Você quer beber ou comer alguma coisa? Eu ia comer algo agora, e se você quiser me acompanhar fique a vontade".

"Ah Ann eu ia adorar, e se não for incomodo eu vou aceitar. Sim, este urso é seu. Eu comprei para você. Eu até dei um nome para ele: Marcio Ann Wilson. Que é uma mistura do meu nome com o seu e com o meu sobrenome. Eu estou bem melhor agora, vendo você. Obrigada por perguntar". Marjorie disse e deu o urso para a Anne quem pegou e cheirou o urso e como ela pensou, tinha o cheiro da ruiva nele. E Anne se sentiu envolvida por aquele cheiro tão característico para ela. Anne não aguentou e acabou fechando os olhos. Se esquecendo por um segundo que Marjorie estava lá e assistindo tudo.

"Eu só espero ser o motivo de você fechar os olhos desse jeito e respirar tão profundamente assim. Você é tão linda e me faz sentir tantas coisas que eu nunca senti ou soube que existiam. Eu sei que ainda estou sendo testada, mas, eu posso te dar um beijo?" Marjorie pediu de uma forma tão sonhadora e romântica que Anne não resistiu e elas trocaram um beijo apaixonado e Anne mesmo sem querer, acabou se entregando um pouco mais a Marjorie. A ruiva percebeu esse pequeno gesto, mas ela queria que essa noite fosse perfeita para elas e iria ser.

"Bem eu não posso te contar tudo ainda. Mas devo confessar que adorei o seu gesto. Eu sempre quis ter um urso de pelúcia e esse aqui tem o seu cheiro. E nossos nomes misturados. Emtão seu sobrenome é Wilson? Não é a toa que você é milionária". Anne disse e piscou para a ruiva quem deu um olhar completamente apaixonado e roubou outro beijo tão cheio de amor quanto o primeiro.

"Eu não tenho nada a ver com o dono da marca Wilson se é o que você está pensando. E se você gostou desse gesto, você ainda não viu nada. De onde veio esse urso, ainda tem muito mais para vir. Eu te amo, e vou te mostrar justamente isso, Ann. Então você quer sair comigo ou não? Eu adoraria ficar aqui com você essa noite, mas de repente as garotas Faberrys podem chegar, e eu quero você só para mim hoje a noite. Então o que você me diz?" Marjorie disse em sua voz mais carinhosa.

"Bem, como eu posso recusar alguma coisa para você, quando você faz essa voz carinhosa? Eu não sou um monstro ou uma pessoa má. Você deve fazer essa voz sempre que quer algo não? E respondendo a sua pergunta. Sim, nós podemos sair agora, mas onde nós iremos? Só espero que nenhuma boate ou motel. Eu não estou no clima para isso". Anne disse entre séria e divertida.

"Nós não vamos a uma boate ou motel. Fique tranquila. Então podemos ir agora?" Marjorie estava toda feliz que Anne aceitou o pedido dela.

"Vamos, mas você não vai me dizer onde vai me levar? Eu não corro risco de ser mais uma de seus brinquedos onde nós iremos? Ou eu posso ficar tranquila que você irá ser uma cavaleira e me tratar como uma dama como você tem me tratado?". Anne sabia que no fundo magoava a ruiva com essas dúvidas, mas era como ela estava se sentindo. E a loira precisava se sentir completa ou segura para ter alguma coisa ou deixar ter alguma coisa com a outra mulher.

"Eu sei que mereço toda essa desconfiança, mas você não é nenhuma dos meus brinquedos, como você disse. E eu irei ser tão cavaleira e te tratar como uma rainha, como você merece ser tratada, não se preocupe. Vamos, senhora Wilson?". Marjorie disse e piscou para a Anne que ficou totalmente surpresa e de boca aberta por ter sido chamada pelo sobrenome da ruiva.

"Desde quando chamo senhora Wilson? Você pretende casar comigo algum dia desses? Isso vindo de você parece até brincadeira. Sim vamos, Marjorie". Anne disse e piscou para Marjorie que fez até biquinho.

"Sim, você será senhora Wilson, já que daqui alguns anos, quem sabe uns dois anos iremos nos casar e mostrar para o que restou da minha família o que significa as palavras amor e família. É tudo o que eu sempre quis. Amor e família. Ser amada e amar alguém com tudo aquilo que eu sou e sinto". Marjorie disse e pegou na mão de Anne. Elas saíram e foram no carro de Marjorie.

Anne tentou de todo jeito descobrir onde elas estavam indo, mas não conseguiu. E enquanto isso, elas foram conversando e ouvindo música. E sempre que dava, Marjorie vinha e dava um beijo na mão da Anne, fazia um carinho no braço, ou ainda dizia que ela era a mulher ideal para ela, até que elas chegaram numa parte da praia que estava isolada. Lugar ideal para elas terem um piquenique fora de hora, mas cheio de romantismo. Ou ainda um lual improvisado.

"Eu não acredito que você me trouxe para um lual. As meninas estavam querendo fazer isso mesmo e inclusive estávamos combinando de virmos todas juntas. Mas nós não tínhamos achado um lugar tão perfeito como esse. Onde você encontrou isso? Você já trouxe alguém aqui?" Anne perguntou com ciúmes e Marjorie percebeu e achou isso a coisa mais linda do mundo.

"Eu fico feliz ao saber que as meninas querem vir em um lual. E vou adorar participar disso. E de preferência sendo sua namorada. É claro que eu não trouxe ninguém aqui. Eu encontrei esse lugar ainda criança. Eu acredito que tinha por volta dos 9 anos. Sebastian viu e adorou e sempre que eu precisava pensar em algo, eu vinha para cá. Depois quando eu cresci, parei de vir, mas agora eu voltei a vir para cá. Isso é como um santuário para mim. E como posso mostrar que estou sendo sincera, se eu não te trago em meu lugar secreto? Você não precisa ter ciúmes senhora Anne Wilson. Você é única para mim. E eu espero que esse lugar seja o nosso santuário, pois tudo que é meu, é seu". Marjorie disse em sua voz doce novamente.

"Oh, eu não sei o que falar. Mas esse lugar é muito bonito mesmo. E o que você pretende fazer agora já que me mostrou o seu santuário, senhora Wilson?" Anne perguntou divertida.

"Pois eu vou fazer algo que eu não faço muito, Ann. Eu vou cantar para você. Eu só cantei para o meu irmão até hoje. Aqui vai. Eu acho que essa música tem tudo a ver com o que a gente está passando".

Marjorie pegou uma toalha, dois pratos, vinho, dois copos, e pediu para a Anne se sentar enquanto ela pegou o violão e começou a cantar Make you feel my love da Adele.

"When the rain is blowing in your face and the whole world is on your case I could offer you, a warm embrace to make you feel my love". (Quando a chuva está soprando no seu rosto e o mundo todo depende de você, eu poderia te oferecer um abraço caloroso para você sentir o meu amor).

"When the evening shadows and the stars appear and there is no one there to dry your tears I could hold you for a million years to make you feel my love". (Quando as sombras da noite, e as estrelas aparecerem e não houver ninguém lá para secar as suas lágrimas eu poderia segurar você por um milhão de anos para fazer você sentir o amor).

"I know you haven't made your mind up yet but I would never do you wrong. I've known it from the moment that we met no doubt in my mind where you belong. (Eu sei que você não se decidiu ainda, mas eu nunca te faria nada de errado. Eu já sei que desde o momento que nos conhecemos. Não há dúvida na minha mente. De onde você pertence)

"I'd go hungry. I'd go black and blue. I'd go crawling. Down the avenue. No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do to make you feel my love". (Eu passaria fome, eu ficaria triste e deprimida. Eu iria me arrastando avenida abaixo. Não, não há nada que eu não faria para fazer você sentir o meu amor).

"The storms are raging. On the rolling sea. And on the highway of regret Though winds of change. Are throwing wild and free. You aren't seen nothing like me yet. (As tempestades estão violentas sobre o mar revolto. E sobre o caminho do arrependimento, embora ventos de mudança estejam trazendo entusiasmo e liberdade. Você ainda não viu nada como eu).

"I could make you happy, make your dreams come true. Nothing that I wouldn't do Go the ends. Of the Earth for you to make you feel my love". (Eu poderia fazer você feliz. Fazer os seus sonhos se tornarem reais. Nada que eu não faria. Vou ao fim da Terra por você para você sentir o meu amor).

Quando Marjorie terminou de cantar e olhou para Anne com todo carinho que ela estava sentindo pela loira, algo aconteceu dentro de Anne e ela resolveu dar uma chance para Marjorie naquele instante.

"Mar... Eu quero acreditar em tudo o que você disse. Eu vou deixar você mostrar todo esse sentimento que você tem por mim". Os olhos de Anne estavam cheios de água.

"Oh eu não acredito, pois eu vou aceitar essa chance e te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Você quer namorar comigo senhora Wilson?". Marjorie estava com os olhos cheios de água também. A menina dela finalmente estava dando uma chance a ela de ser feliz como ela sempre quis ser.

"Bem eu quero Mar... Mas só vai ser uma vez. Se você pisar na bola saiba que você não terá outra chance. Eu não sou conhecida por ser generosa em dar uma 2ª chance para alguém". Anne disse séria, mas estava adorando cada segundo disso.

"Pode deixar meu amor. Eu não darei chance ao azar. Agora vamos desfrutar dessa noite maravilhosa. Primeiro vamos comer e beber do melhor, e depois trocarmos alguns beijos olhando para essa lua linda que está abençoando o nosso relacionamento". Marjorie disse e deu um beijo muito apaixonado em Anne que retribuiu e assim elas passaram a noite: trocando beijos apaixonados, carícias e juras de amor, como todo casal apaixonado faria.


End file.
